The Cruise
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Bella goes on a cruise with Renee and Phil after their wedding. Klaus is on the boat too. They meet. Bella reminds him of someone. They talk and get along really well. The curse is now broken. Edward still wants Bella. TRY IT AND REVIEW PLEASE! Now Complete!
1. Introduction

**_The cruise_**

It was the summer and Bella's mother had just gotten married to a young professional Baseball player. To celebrate, they invited her to go along on the honeymoon cruise they decided to take.

They were going on a cruise along the Pacific Ocean and while they would probably spend all their time in their cabin, Bella would have total independence on what she did during those magical 3 weeks.

She did consider going to spend those 3 weeks with her father but then she looked at her two choices: either spending 3 heavenly weeks on a cruise under the sun or going to the rainiest town in the world to spend 3 boring weeks with her father, witching him fish or staying inside and be bored…

She loved her father of course but his choices of activities weren't what she would choose for herself… He lived for his job and his only activities were fishing and watching sports on TV.

Not what she preferred.

Of course she chose to go on the cruise with her mother and Phil.

She was 16, almost 17 and there was no way she was going to spend 3 weeks being bored to hell when she could have fun and simply enjoy herself.

Bella didn't mind being left alone for 3 weeks, she had only been a lonely girl and she knew how to entertain herself.

The boat was great of course…Huge and luxurious… Well, at least it was luxurious compared to what Bella and her mother were accustomed to.

"You'll have lots of fun here Bella!" Phil said as they looked for her cabin before heading to their own.

Renee and he had a really hard time keeping their hand off of each other and Bella knew she would not see much of them until the end of the cruise.

As soon as they were showed to their cabins, Bella new she would be alone most of the time, that's why she had packed a few of her favorite books with her.

Sea, sun, books… What else could she want for her summer vacation?

While Phil and Renee had a special honeymoon cabin in the first class section, Bella had a simple but very pretty cabin in the second class section. She didn't mind though, what mattered was that she wasn't in Forks and instead of rain, she had sun.

She wasn't planning on spending much time inside her cabin anyway… There was a swimming pool and a lot of places where she would enjoy just laying and reading her favorite books.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Bella?" Her mother asked her before following her husband into her own cabin.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be fine! You go and enjoy your honeymoon!" She replied gently and sincerely.

"Okay then. Don't hesitate to come and find us if you need anything though." Renee said, also her tone showed that she hoped they weren't needed.

"Sure… Don't worry…" Bella hated being anyone's concern.

"Maybe we could find each other to have dinner or lunch together sometimes this week…" Renee suggested.

"Sure, I'll be out most of the time but leave a note in my cabin if you can't find me okay?" Bella suggested.

"Great! Have a good time!" Renee said before kissing her daughter's forehead and running to her own cabin to enjoy her honeymoon with her new and young husband.

As soon as she was alone in her cabin, Bella took the time to settle in before she changed into a pair of shorts and a white tank top. She grabbed one of her favorite books, a pair of sunglasses and left her cabin.

She walked outside on the deck to see the boat leave the dock. She stayed there for a while, simply enjoying the sun and the hot wind blowing in her hair.

It felt nice…

She felt free...

Sighting in happiness, she walked until she found herself in front of a row of chairs facing the ocean. She took a seat and started reading.

Her cruise started out nicely…

* * *

**I know it's short, it's only the beginning, an introduction...**

**Will you read it?**

**Please leave me a review, I need to know what you think of this!**

**Keep on reading!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	2. Chapter 1

Klaus was just done putting everything in his cabin when he took out his phone and called his witch.

"What am I doing here? Not that I mind spending some time in a boat full of people ready to feed me but I'd like to know what's so important for me to be wasting 3 weeks of my life here! You promised me answers as soon as I was settled!" He demanded.

"There is someone on the boat that you're really going to want to meet… Someone very important to you…" She told him cryptically.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"I don't know… I don't see her face or her name… Only that once you see her, she'll be in your every thought… I don't know why… I just know you'll be happy you went…"

"If you're wrong I'll rip your heart out and serve it as lunch to your cat, you know!" he growled into his phone.

"Oh, I know!" She said confidently.

"So, am I supposed to feed on the other passengers here?" Klaus asked her before she hung up.

"I've arranged for some blood bags to be stashed in the fridge in your cabin. You'll have enough to last you the whole cruise!" She said before she hung up, leaving him alone in his cabin.

He looked around his very luxurious cabin for a while before he left it and decided to start his cruise by searching for this mysterious person that was supposed to be so important to him. Who could it be?

Maybe the next doppelganger was there, waiting for him to grab her and break his curse…

He walked around a while, watching pretty single women he would be able to have fun with later until he found himself smelling a very attractive smell.

For a moment, it brought a faint memory back into the front of his mind…

_Flashback_

_He was 15 and running in the woods after a girl… His best friend… They were playing together, enjoying their free time together before they had to go back to doing work at home…_

_"Come on Niklaus, try and catch me!" She sang after him. _

_"Be careful not to fall down Matilda! Look where you're going!" He smiled back at her. _

_"You're just trying to scare me into slowing down!" She chuckled happily as he caught up with her, wrapped his strong arms around her waist and kissed her cheeks. _

_Back to present_

He followed the scent that brought back a memory he had tried so hard to forget, looking around until he found the source of it.

It was a young woman, that much he could tell and the smell wasn't attractive in a way that pushed him to want to drain her dry but in a totally different way. She smelled good in a way that had him wanting to meet her, to know more, to talk to her…

Weird.

His eyes finally landed on a pale young woman, no older than 17. She had long brown hair, with natural red highlights in them and was peacefully reading a Jane Austen novel. She seemed totally impervious to everything that was going on around her. He watched as the sun touched her pale skin and couldn't help but feel the need to touch her.

She was simply the most beautiful woman he had even set his eyes on, and that was saying something.

What?

Why was he feeling like this?

Shaking his head, he decided to try and talk to her.

He sat right next to her and said:

"It's nice to see someone so young enjoying the classics."

She turned her head his way and lifted her sunglasses with one hand to look at him in the eyes. She had to admit that he was good looking and a soft blush crept on her cheek.

"It's one of my favourites!" She said simply.

"I'm Klaus by the way." He said, showing her his hand.

"I'm Bella… well, Isabella really but I go by Bella…" She replied, shaking his hand and wondering why he was making her so nervous.

"Bella… How fitting… My real name is Niklaus, but I go by Klaus…" he said, not really knowing why he was being so open and honest with her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Klaus." She said.

He really was enjoying the time he was spending with her.

Her eyes were like two familiar deep pool of chocolate and the blush on her face was simply delightful.

"Would it be impolite of me to ask you your age?" Klaus asked curiously.

"It wouldn't… I'll turn 17 on September 13th." She replied.

"And you're here all alone?" his tone didn't hide his surprise.

"No, not really… My mother is in the honeymoon suite with her new husband… It was either going with them or spending the summer with my father in the rainiest town in the United States… The choice was rather easy!" She smiled.

Why was she so comfortable with this stranger?

"What town would that be?" He asked curiously, willing to store any possible information he could find on this amazing girl.

"Forks, Washington." She replied.

"Never heard of it… I'll make sure to check it out some time."

"What about you, how old are you?" Bella asked, surprised at how easy it was for her to speak with him.

"I'm about 22." He replied.

It wasn't a lie was it? Why did he feel the need to tell her that he really was over a thousand years old?

"Summer break from college?" She asked him.

"Yeah… I study arts…and history…" he said, not willing to expend on this subject.

He didn't like lying to her… Why was that?

"Good!" she replied before bringing her eyes back to her book.

"Am I boring you?" He asked her, amused.

"No, not really… I just don't want to monopolise your attention… You must have much more interesting thinks to do than talk with a boring high school girl… I'm sure the girls by the pool will keep you much busier!" She blushed even deeper.

"You're much more intriguing than you seem to think… You don't see yourself very clearly!" he said with a soft smile.

Deciding to try something, he looked her in the eyes and said:

"You should have a little bit more self confidence!"

"I don't think that's possible!" Bella chuckled.

Klaus held a breath inside… She couldn't be compelled…

"How about we try to work on that then?" he challenged her.

"If you really want to waste your vacations this way you can try, but I don't think you'll go very far with this…" she chuckled.

"I've always loved a challenge!" He said.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**I'm planing on this story being very long...**

**After the cruise we will catch up with TWILIGHT, then Mystic Falls,...**

**A REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	3. Chapter 2

After a couple of hours of them talking about different things, Bella went back to her cabin to get some sun screen and put her book away but she gave him her cabin number and he gave her his.

"Why don't you join me for dinner instead?" He suggested after she gave him her cabin number when he told her he'd like to see her again.

He guessed she figured he was just saying it to be polite and he wanted to show her just how serious he was being.

"Sure, why not? When and where should we meet up?" She asked him.

"How about you join me in front of the dining room around 7?"

"Sure, I'll be there! See you later Klaus!" Bella said as she waved away.

.

Then Klaus was left all alone with his thoughts. He stayed in the seat for a while, thinking back to the conversation he had had with Bella and to all the old memories it brought back to him.

Her smile brought back memories of a time when he could trust people without being suspicious...

Her laugh reminded him of when he used to spend time laughing with his siblings...

Why was she so familiar?

Her brown eyes, her pale skin, her beautiful heart shaped face, her soft blush… She looked a lot like someone he had known a long time ago…

His first love…

The girl he loved before he loved Tatia… The girl he lost because of the wolves before he had time to understand he loved her… The girl he never completely forgot…

_Matilda_…

She had been his best friend, his confident and his first love before the wolves got her and ripped her away from him when they were barely 16…

Bella wasn't a doppelganger, that he was sure of... She was too different from Matilda… Maybe a descendant of one of Matilda's brothers…

She had to be the one his witch wanted him to meet…

Maybe it was his chance to find happiness… Maybe this cruise would bring him the closure he needed all these years… He didn't know if Bella would be in his life to stay but he was sure of one thing: he was going to make the most of things here and make sure she had fun, lived and enjoyed her cruise… If she didn't fall for him he would at least get a friend… he would make sure of it.

As he looked out in the water, he could remember Matilda's laugh and the way he always managed to make her blush… The way the soft pink would spread across her pale face… The same thing had happened with Bella earlier and he had to admit that he loved it…

Was he interested in Bella because she reminded him of Matilda? He could tell that Bella wasn't as outgoing as Matilda had been. She was shyer, more serious and much more mature too…

But just like Matilda, Bella was full of light… While Matilda's light was obvious and spread all around her, Bella's was a more of a quiet one…also much prettier, much more fascinating!

.

Bella was in her cabin and for the first time in her life, she willingly wore a dress. It was a small yellow sundress that her mother had called super cute on her when they had bought it.

Why did she want for Klaus to like her? Why did she make such an effort for him? She had just met him and he was in college! Why was he so interested in her anyway? She was sure that such an handsome man would be able to get any girl he wanted…

Well, her mother did tell her to have a good time right?

She was almost 17 after all, she deserved to have some fun and to enjoy life! Maybe it was the occasion for her to break out of her shell after all!

As she walked out of her cabin to join Klaus, Bella realised that ever since she had stepped on the boat, she hadn't tripped… Did she loose her clumsiness when she walked on water? Well, she wasn't about to complain… She wasn't exactly planning on making a fool of herself in front of Klaus.

_Klaus_…

He was very attractive and even if he was older than her she couldn't help but feel very attracted to him… He was tall and muscular… She was particularly fond of his accent too… He definitely knew how to be charming… He knew just how good looking he was and he knew how to use it to his advantage…

She knew she should be careful though…

A man like him could easily hurt her, break her heart… Especially since she felt like he was hiding something from her when they talked earlier…

Shaking her head, she decided to forget about her doubts and questions for the time being. She would concentrate on enjoying the time she had with him and that's it… he would probably move on to someone older and better looking than her tomorrow anyway… Then she would go back to reading her classics and sunbathing.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this second part?**

**Don't hesitate to be truthful!**

**REVIEW please!**

**I just wanted to thank everyone for loving this story! I can't believe it's already so popular! Keep on reading and don't forget to review, I always love to read your reviews!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	4. Chapter 3

Klaus was waiting for Bella in front of the dinning room and he couldn't hold back a bright smile when he saw that she had come. She was beautiful in this sun dress and he couldn't help but let his eyes wander all over her body.

She was beautiful!

And she trusted him enough to come to have dinner with him!

Was it wrong of him to think that she was much prettier than Matilda had been?

"Bella! I'm glad you came!" he said with surprise in his voice.

"I said I would, didn't I?" she replied with a soft smile.

"I'm not used to people upholding their promises with me unless I force them to!" He said, offering her his arm to escort her inside the dinning room.

"Aren't your parents going to miss you if you have dinner with me?" He asked her as they walked inside.

"I'd be surprised if they left their cabin before the end of the week… They're going to enjoy their confinement as much as possible!" She replied softly.

"And your mother doesn't mind, leaving you alone like that?"

"Like I said earlier, I've always been a loner… She's used to it and she trusts me… I always had to be the adult at home… She knows she can trust me to take care of myself!" Bella explained.

He nodded and helped her sit down at the table in a true gentleman fashion that made her blush. He helped her choose what she wanted to eat and they went back to talking, getting to know one another.

All in all, the conversation was comfortable.

They got to know each other better, answering questions after questions.

"Something wrong Bella?" Klaus asked her when he noticed how pensive she looked.

"Not really… I just feel like you're hiding something from me… Which is your right of course… We just met and you don't owe me anything!" she said quietly, showing him that it wasn't an accusation.

"Maybe later I'll tell you what I'm hiding…" he said gently with a smile that made her heart flutter.

"You're waiting until you know you can trust me… It's okay…Don't worry, I understand!" She said.

"I don't relate well with people usually… This is all very new to me… I usually don't even try to connect with people…habitually!"

"You're not the only one… I don't relate well with people my age…or in general really… The only person I'm really close to is my mother and even she doesn't get me all the way… She says that I was born 35 and that I keep on getting more middle aged each year!" Bella chuckled, trying to ease the tense look that was on her companion's face.

"What a pair we are!" He chuckled.

.

After dinner, Klaus invited Bella for a walk outside and they stayed together, walking and talking under the clear night sky until late in the night.

"It's been a very nice afternoon Klaus, thank you." She said with a yawn.

"You're tired! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept you up so late!" He apologised.

"Don't worry, I just had a very long day…" She noticed that he didn't look tired at all...

"Allow me to walk you back to your cabin then?" he asked her, offering his arm.

"Of course!" She blushed.

"I'm really glad you agreed to have dinner with me Bella!" He said as they walked.

"And I'm glad you decided to sit by me earlier when I was reading!" She added with a blush creeping on her cheek.

She realised that to outsiders they might look like a couple right now... The thought made her blush some more.

"It was my pleasure!" he replied.

They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached her cabin door.

"Can I invite you to spend the day of tomorrow with me?" he asked, not willing to part with her just yet.

"Aren't you going to want to spend some time with other people? I'm sure you can find more interesting people… maybe even prettier girls to spend your time with!" Bella replied softly.

"I assure you I'm perfectly happy spending my time with you sweet Bella!" He said sincerely.

"Very well then… I'll be delighted to spend some time with you!" She replied.

"Great… Shall we meet around 10 in front of the tennis court?"

"You want to play tennis?" She asked nervously.

"Not really, it's just a place to meet… Why?"

"It's just… I'm not the most coordinated person… I usually find ways to trip while walking on a flat surface… Sports are definitely not a good activity for me!" she explained.

"I'll think of something else!" he said with a smile.

"Okay then… I'll see you tomorrow Klaus… Good night!" she said, entering her room.

"Goodnight Isabella!" Klaus said as she closed her door behind her.

Oh, how much he had wanted to bend down and kiss her right before she closed the door… Was it his imagination or did she look like she wanted it too?

Of course she wouldn't have acted on it, even if she wanted it… She was a responsible young girl… She didn't kiss strangers… If he wanted to establish something durable, he would have to try and reign his temper in…take his time and become her friend before anything else! He didn't want to scare her!

* * *

**Well, here we go with another chapter... I hope you liked it!**

**What did you think? Don't forget to review!**

**THANK YOU for following, favoriting, reading and reviewing this story! You are all the best!**

**Keep on reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black **


	5. Chapter 4

As soon as she had closed the door of her cabin, Bella let out a very girly giggle.

She was happy.

Klaus made her happy… When she thought about it, he was the first real friend she made outside her family and she really enjoyed spending time with him… He made her feel like she could do anything… She didn't understand why he cared so much about her but she wasn't about to question it.

She was happy and it was the most important for her right now, even if it felt irrational!

.

The next day, Bella was very excited to join Klaus again and after a very quick breakfast, she went to the agreed meeting point.

On the way, she stopped by her mother and Phil's suite and slipped a note under their door, telling Renee all about the friend she had made and how she was having lots of fun and hoped they were too. She didn't want her mother to feel left out after all.

She got in the meeting spot right on time (it took her some time to find her way) and he was already waiting for her with his charming smile in place on his lips.

"Good morning Klaus!" she greeted him, smiling brightly.

"Good morning Bella! I hope you had a good night!" He said.

"I did, thank you. Did you?"

"Of course! Now, did you have time to take a tour of the boat yet?" he asked her.

"No, not really… As soon as I was settled I grabbed a book and found a quiet and sunny place to read it!" She replied.

"Well then, why don't you come with me, we'll visit it together, have lunch and maybe lounge by the pool later?" He suggested.

"Sounds good to me! Did you take a tour of the boat?" She asked him.

"No, but I'm good at finding my way around!" He said.

He couldn't exactly tell her that he was a vampire and had ran all over the boat the previous night to make sure he knew where everything was now could he?

"It's too bad you're not 18, we could have spent some time in the Casino, I'm sure you would have loved it." He said lightly as they walked pass it.

"I'm not much of a gambler anyway…"

"I figured as much! The challenge would have been in making you gamble! All the fun happens when you watch people gamble away!" he joked.

"I wouldn't have had the money to gamble with in the first place!" She smiled softly.

"You wouldn't have needed it! I've got more money that I will be able to use in my life!" he said, which was the truth. And he was more than willing to spend it on her.

"How did you get so much money? Is it inheritance?" She asked curiously.

"Partly yes… And I know where to invest my money!"

They passed the spa, where Bella took a flyer, thinking of going there with her mother at some point if she wanted to, then they passed the library where Klaus just knew he would find Bella a lot.

"I can't believe they have a movie theatre!" She said.

"I know… On a boat you would think people would have others things to do rather than staying indoors and watching movies!" he said.

"At least some of the movies they're suggesting are classics." She said, looking at the list.

"Is there one you want to see?" he asked, taking one of the flyers and showing it to her as they walked away.

"Maybe those two… Oh, I wanted to see this one but I never got the time to see it while it was out!" She smiled.

They kept on walking, keeping the conversation alive and interesting.

"Oh look, they have an exhibit! You said you liked arts! Maybe we could go and see it sometimes!" Bella suggested.

"I'd love that! Maybe I'll show you my drawings some day."

"Did you take some with you?"

"No, but I have paper… I'll show you some time!" He promised.

"Great! I personally can't drawn to save my life!" She replied enthusiastically.

He wasn't about to tell her that he already drew her last night… He didn't want her to think he was some kind of creep!

They finished the tour of the boat around 1 PM and decided to have some lunch together. After that, they went to their cabins for a while and agreed to meet near one of the pools in one hour.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter also!**

**Don't forget to leave a review so i can know what you thought of it!**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	6. Chapter 5

When she reached her cabin, Bella found a note from her mother, telling her that she was happy for her and would see her later in the week. Although there was no specific time or place...

Bella smiled, grabbed a tub of sunscreen and changed into a swimsuit, which she hid under a pair of white shorts and a light blue thank top. She put her sunglasses and a book in her purse and left her cabin happily.

When she arrived, Klaus was already waiting for her, on a couple of reserved lounging chairs. He, too, was dressed to enjoy the sun. His shirt was open on his well muscled chest and Bella could guess that it wouldn't be long until he fully took it off.

Was it wrong of her to be jealous of the girls in bikini who were eye fucking him right now?

"I took the liberty of ordering us something to drink, it should be there soon!" He greeted her with a smile.

"Thanks!" she said as she settled on the chair.

Klaus had used this free hour to feed some and change into something more comfortable if they were to go swimming. He smiled when he noticed her eyes staying longer than necessary on his chest while his own eyes had a hard time finding a piece of her skin they didn't want to keep on watching.

A waitress arrived with the fruit cocktails Klaus had ordered. She was overly flirty but he ignored her. The only attention he wanted right now was Bella's.

"Don't worry Bella, they are alcohol free!" he said when he handed her one of the glasses as the poor waitress walked away.

"Thanks!" She smiled.

After that, they lounged a bit and, after about an hour, they decided they wanted to go in the water.

It was fun.

They swam and joked around and were even invited to play some ball in the pool with a few other people.

All in all it was a very fun afternoon.

As they went back to their chairs to dry off, Bella couldn't help but think of Klaus in the pool. A couple of times he had moved incredibly fast to kick the ball out of her way… How could he move so fast?

"'Everything okay Bella?" he asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah… Everything is fine!"

He could hear the lie in her voice but he didn't want to push it… He knew he moved a little too fast in front of her earlier and if it was what was on her mind, he didn't want to push it… he wasn't entirely ready to tell her everything about him… he was afraid she would freak out…

After that, Bella just settled on the lounging chair and started reading again while Klaus kept himself busy by drawing.

"What are you drawing?" she asked him.

"Maybe I'll show you when I'm done!" He smiled softly. He knew it was stupid to be nervous about telling her she was the one he was drawing but he couldn't help it...

"Okay…" she replied.

Eventually, it was time for dinner and once again, Klaus asked Bella to eat with him. Then he took her to the movie theater and they watched one of the old movies she wanted to see.

.

As he walked her back to her cabin, very late in the night, Bella said:

"You know, you don't have to walk me back… I am perfectly capable of doing so myself!"

"I know, I'm just being a gentleman Love!" he replied.

Bella blushed. It was the first time he used such nicknames and she liked it…

Klaus realised too late that he hadn't managed to hold the 'love' back when he saw her soft blush. He had wanted to call her that so badly since he saw her that first time… He felt happy to see that she didn't mind it.

"So, shall we meet around the same time tomorrow?" He asked her.

"If you don't have anything else to do…"

"I'm on a boat, what else do I have to do besides building a friendship with the beautiful girl that you are?" he asked her with his charming smile.

"You could flirt with all the grown women that keep on devouring you with their eyes!" Bella half joked.

"They're much too obvious for my tastes! I like the quiet beautiful brunette much better." He replied, sending yet another blush on Bella's face.

"I do love it when you blush this way!" He said, stroking her face softly.

They were in front of her door and she knew she had to go inside and rest.

"Thank you… You're being a very good friend to me…" she said.

"The pleasure is all mine!" He replied, turning away and walking to his own room.

.

The next few days went by following the same pattern. They would spend most of their days together and always found some activities they wanted to do.

But the more time passed, the more Bella noticed strange things about Klaus. She swore she had seen his face change when she had accidentally cut herself at the dinner table the other day… He could move very fast and when she tripped down the stairs, he managed to catch her… He had to be both fast and strong…

What was his secret?

Did it really matter?

He was nice and she knew, without him having to say it, that she was safe with him… She knew her mother would tell her not to worry and to go with the flow…

Her mother…

She hadn't seen her mother and Phil yet… The only time they had left their cabin was to have dinner at the commandant's table the night Klaus had invited her to the theatre that was on the boat. All she knew was that her mother was happy for her and wished for her to keep on having fun…

Should she confront Klaus or let it go?

Bella decided, that after a week and a half spent with the man and with that much to go, she would confront him and ask for the truth…

* * *

**I hope you liked it... This was more of a filler...**

**Next chapter she confronts him and he tells her... what will he tell her?**

**Don't forget to review please!**

**If I get a lot of reviews, I'll update tomorrow evening, otherwise you'll have to wait until Monday night!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	7. Chapter 6

"You seem tensed today Bella." Klaus noticed.

They had been walking around the town the boat had stopped at and she had been exceptionally silent and tensed for the past few hours. They had done some shopping... Well, he had bought a lot of things she liked and didn't take no for an answer. He liked buying things for her... Taking care of someone was new to him and yet he loved it...

"I… I need to ask you something but I don't want to hurt your feelings or upset you or anything…" She replied, playing nervously with her hands.

"What is it? You can tell me anything." He knew what was coming… She had noticed strange things and wanted the truth, it had to be it.

"I…I noticed some things with you…unnatural things…"

She tempted a look at him and he smiled gently to encourage her.

"You can be extremely fast…and strong…and the other day when I cut my finger I swear I saw your face change slightly…It was just for a fraction of a second but I swear I saw something... I… I don't mean to judge or anything… I just want to know what you are… I want to know how you can be this different… How you do all of these things…" she said nervously.

"You're very observant Bella… I knew from the beginning that I would have to end up telling you everything…"

"You…You don't mind sharing it with me?" she asked surprised.

She had been expecting a rebuttal.

"Bella… what I'm about to tell you is the kind of secret that could be dangerous to know… However I give you my word that I will keep you safe and that nothing or no one will hurt you… Before that I have to know if you trust me." He explained.

"Of course I do… I wouldn't have spent so much time with you if I didn't trust you!" she exclaimed.

"Bella…You need to know that I've never really trusted anyone before… I always find a way to ensure people do what I want them to… I've been betrayed so many times that I'm used to being alone… When I saw you… You're special Bella… You reminded me of one of my last true friend… One that died a very long time ago…"

"How long ago is that exactly?" she asked softly, aware that he was trusting her with something big and important.

"It was over a thousand years ago…" He was nervous too… he didn't want to loose her friendship.

"Wow… You're so old!"

He chuckled.

"Yes… I guess I am…"

"So… What are you exactly? How can you be so old and still look so good…young?"

"Can you give me your word that you won't run away screaming and that you'll stay and listen to what I have to say?" He asked her intensely.

"Of course!"

"I'm a vampire…One of the first and oldest vampires of my race actually…"

"Of your race? There are more than one race of vampires?" she asked him.

"Oh yes… All vampires where created at one point or another by witches…all of them for different reasons too… Every race has differences… My family and I, we were created by my mother… She was a witch and the werewolves that leaved nearby had just killed my younger brother Henrik during a full moon… It was the loss too much… My _father_… Well, Mickeal, wanted to be stronger and faster than the wolves so my mother made us vampires…"

Then Klaus took the time to tell her the whole story…

He told her a little bit about Matilda, the girl who was probably one of her ancestors, and he told her about Tatia and him being the fruit of his mother's infidelity… The curse that was put on him…punishing him for something he had had absolutly no control over…

He told her about his abilities and how she could protect herself. He told her she couldn't be compelled but that it might still be a good idea for her to drink vervain regularly once she got home, just in case a vampire tired to drink from her. He told her about Lapis lazuli and how he didn't need it because of his werewolf side.

He also told her about his family and everything about his siblings.

She didn't flinch when he told her how he had daggered most of them and so he kept on talking, liking the fact that he could confide in her.

He talked a long time and she listened, asking a small question from time to time as they kept on walking in town, slowly going back to the boat before he left the dock.

At some point, he grabbed a pretty flower and put it delicately in her hair.

"Oh my… wow… You've seen so much… I can't imagine the stories you could tell… You've seen so much history… hell you probably even made history!" Bella mused.

"You're not afraid?" he asked her, concerned.

"Of course not… I think that if you'd wanted me dead I'd be dead by now right?"

"You're very exceptional, you know that?" he told her.

She blushed.

"So, what is a vampire that has lived so long and has a curse to break doing on this cruise?" She asked him.

"One of the witches working for me told me it was important for me to go… I think she meant that it was important for me to meet you…"

"Well, you'll have to thank her for me then… I'm glad I got to meet you" She replied truthfully.

"Bella, just know that I will do anything in my power to make sure that your life remains as normal and as happy as possible… I will not let anything happen to you!" He promised her after they had gotten back on the boat as he waited for her to open the door to her cabin.

"I know… but what I don't understand is why...Why me?" She asked him, confused.

"You fascinate me Bella… You're so beautiful, full of light, full of life… Smart, funny… I enjoy spending time with you!" He replied.

"Well, I feel very privilege then…"

He chuckled and softly put a piece of hair back behind her ear. She opened her door and noticed a note on the floor.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Probably something from my mother… yes… She saw us leaving the boat earlier and she approves… Ha! She thinks you're very good looking and want the four of us to have dinner together tomorrow night…" Bella said as she read the note.

"Well, I'll be more than happy to finally meet the woman who bore such an amazing girl!" Klaus said.

"I'll leave her a note tomorrow then… Thanks again for today… You didn't have to buy me all of this…" Bella said as she pointed to the several bags he had gotten her.

"I like seeing you smile… Money is just something that piles up when you've lived as long as I have!" He said.

"I'll see you tomorrow then…"

"Yes, you most definitely will… Try not to have any nightmares!" he said softly as he gave in to his instincts and kissed her forehead, surprising her.

Smiling, he turned around and went to his cabin, letting Bella go to bed and think about all the things she had found out and trying to calm down her fluttering heart.

* * *

**I don't think I'm going to do many more chapters about the cruise... We'll see how it goes...**

**What did you think?**

**Review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	8. Chapter 7

The next day, Bella woke up with her head filled with questions that she wanted to ask Klaus and as soon as she found him, she asked them. He seemed pleased to see that she was truly interested and answered everything as truthfully as he could. A couple of times he wondered of he should risk upsetting her by telling her the truth but she took everything in without judging him… She was great!

All in all, her questions were light… Did he meet Shakespeare? What was his favorite part of history? His favorite decade and why? She wanted to know what he had seen, who he had met…

He enjoyed telling her about the people she had heard of and telling her how they truly were in real life. It was refreshing to be able to talk freely to someone he actually cared about…

They talked all day until it was time for them to get ready for dinner.

"I'll pick you up at your cabin in an hour, is that okay?" he asked her.

She nodded and left in the direction of her cabin, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Somehow it was very important for him to leave a good impression on Bella's mother and he absolutly needed to be perfect.

.

Right on time, Klaus knocked on Bella's cabin door and was welcome by her smiling self in one of the dresses he had bought for her the previous day. He also noticed the way her heart beat faster every time he smiled at her. The nervous blush on her face showed him that she was very aware of things and was trying her best to stop her heart. He decided not to tease her about it.

"You look beautiful!" he greeted her with his charming smile.

"Thanks… It's your dress who does the entire job!" she said.

"The dress isn't doing anything Bella… You're the one who makes it beautiful!" He replied as he offered her his arm and guided her toward the dinning room they all agreed to meet.

"So, are you excited?" he asked her.

"I haven't seen my mother in a week and a half and I'm going to introduce her to a thousand years old vampire… Maybe a little!" She giggled.

"Well, she won't know anything about the vampire part! All she'll know is that I have more money than I know what to do with and that I am a student!" he said.

"A very talented Art student who still refuses to show me his drawings!" Bella complained a little.

"Well, how about I promise you to show you one of my drawings if tonight goes well?" He suggested.

"Okay then!" She smiled brightly, feeling like she had won an argument when she knew she didn't.

They arrived at the dinning room right on time but Phil and Renee weren't there yet. They went to their table and talked easily until, 15 minutes later, the couple arrived.

"Bella honey, we're sorry for the delay but… You know how things get…" Renee said.

"Mom… Don't worry, I was expecting you to be late. Klaus, this is my mother Renee and my step-father Phil. Mom, Phil, this is my friend Klaus." Bella replied nervously as Klaus, being his ever charming self said:

"It's very nice to meet the two of you. Congratulations on your wedding!" Klaus said, his accent charming Renee immediately.

"Nice to meet you too!" Phil said.

After that, they all sat down around the table and got to know each other.

Renee of course was completely under Klaus' spell and was ecstatic that her daughter made such a friend.

Of course, she felt that there was something more going on between Klaus and Bella but she knew her daughter enough to know that she would be responsible and would probably wait until there was something more serious before she said anything official.

"Bella seems to like you…" Renee said after her daughter left the table to go to the bathroom.

"We're good friends." Klaus nodded.

"We both know that it's more than that… I see the way you look at her Klaus… But she's not even 17 yet and she's never even had a boyfriend… You can't rush her into anything she's not ready for!" Renee said.

"Don't worry, I won't." Klaus replied with a small smile.

"Good…" Renée replied just as Bella came back.

Phil and Klaus got along relatively well and the conversation flew nicely between the four of them. Of course Klaus had managed to charm the couple easily and they absolutly loved him. Renee was glad to see her daughter had made such a good friend and didn't seem bothered by the age difference.

.

"Well, I have to say that it went very well…" Bella said later after Phil and her mother left them to go have some fun in the pool.

"I have to say that your mother is…surprising…"

"Something tell me that '_surprising_' isn't the word you were going to use…"

"I was going to say child-like actually…free-spirited…" he replied with a smile, a hand on her back, guiding her through the corridors.

"Yes… It's the way she is…"

"Anyway… Since everything went well during the dinner I believe I owe you one of my drawings… Come with me!" He said, guiding her toward his room.

* * *

**Here we go with another new chapter... I hope you liked it as much as the others...**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Keep on reading!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	9. Chapter 8

They were on their way to his cabin and Bella was nervous.

Klaus was a grown man and he was probably used to having sex with women whenever he wanted but she wasn't ready… She wasn't even sure if she was in love with him or if it was just physical attraction… She couldn't have sex with a man for the first time without being sure she's in love with him and that he's in love with her right?

"Why are you so nervous? Did I do something wrong? I assure you that no arm will come to you Isabella!" Klaus told her when they stopped in front of his door. He didn't want her to be afraid of him… He wanted her to be comfortable and to see her so stressed out worried him.

"I… I'm just… hum…" She was blushing very hard and he guessed what the problem was.

"No Bella, don't worry… Nothing will happen between us that you're not ready for!" he said, making sure she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Right… Okay…" she whispered, hitting herself for even thinking a man like him could be interested in her this way… He was probably thinking she was foolish or something…

"You're wonderful Isabella…If anything is to happen between us, it won't be after only a few days of knowing each other… I really enjoy your company and refuse to loose whatever we have because things went too fast! You're more important than that!" he explained, wanting her to understand that it had nothing to do with her, that he just wanted to show her the respect she was due.

She smiled and nodded.

He opened his door and once they were inside his room, he offered her a seat and something to drink.

"It's very pretty… There's definitely is a difference between second class and first class… Like two different worlds…" Bella noticed sadly.

"Not that much…" He said, not liking the fact that she imagined herself in another world from him.

He went over to his nightstand and retrieved the book he was afraid of showing her. However he had given her his word and he didn't want to break a promise to her.

"Now, don't you go thinking I'm some sort of stalker alright? I draw what I like… What's on my mind at the moment…" he said with a very charming smile on his face as he handed her his sketchbook.

She slowly opened it and turned the pages.

She saw herself reading a book under the sun on the first page. She looked very peaceful… She guessed it was a sketch of their first encounter on the boat.

The next one she saw was of the two of them and she couldn't help but think that he didn't have in the drawing half of the importance he was supposed to… Once more, it was very beautiful… he had drawn the moment where he had put a flower in her hair. She was smiling and on this page it looked like her smile was illuminating the rest of the picture.

On another one she was under the stars in a dress she had never seen or worn in her life…

All of his drawings had something in common beside the fact that she appeared in them… She looked beautiful… Like a princess of some sort…

In the one of herself under the stars it looked like the moon light was dressing her, like the stars and the moon where shining just for her…

"Klaus… You're…so talented… It's so pretty…I... I can't find words…" she said with tears in her eyes under the beauty of it all.

"I'm glad you like it… You can keep one if you want… It's just something I do to pass the time… To keep myself busy…" He replied and for the first time since she met him she noticed a blush on his face.

"Well, I guess being over a thousand years old did give you time to practice!" She said, giving him back his sketchbook.

"It does, doesn't it!" He replied with a laugh.

.

They talked some more before he walked her back to her room, not willing to leave her alone to wander the corridors… Who knew what kind of dangerous creeps could be on this boat?

* * *

**The cruise is almost over... but don't worry, the story is far from it!**

**I hope you still love it! Don't forget to review!**

**Keep on reading me!**

**I love ALL of my readers!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	10. Chapter 9

**Before we start with this new chapter, i wanted to share something with you!**

**TheElegantFaerie** has a challenge she would like someone to accept. I personally think it could be a good story. If someone is interested, please **contact her**!

**Categories: Vampire Diaries/Veronica Mars**

**Pairing: Lamb/Elena**

**Settings/Notes: This takes place after Elena transitions into a vampire after the Season 3 finale. Elena and Veronica have met before; before Elena's parents died, her family took a vacation to Neptune and she met Veronica and they stayed in touch after she went back to Mystic Falls. This takes place during Veronica Mars Season 2.**

**Plot:**

**Elena decides she wants to go out to Neptune and finish her senior year with Veronica at Neptune High to get away from all the bad memories that Mystic Falls has held for the past year. What happens when she falls under the Sheriff's radar after accompanying Veronica to see the Sheriff for one of her cases? What happens when the supernatural drama of Mystic Falls follows Elena to Neptune? What will the reactions be when Elena is discovered to be a vampire?**

***Bonnie eventually finds a spell that can turn Elena human again. I want Elena and Lamb to be human together. (maybe in an old spell book)**

***Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy are optional to come to Neptune (though they don't come right away, they follow after Elena)**

**Here is her Veronica Mars challenge forum.**  
**fanfiction forum/Veronica-Mars-Challenges-And-Prompts/117440/**

**I hope someone will accept it!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**

* * *

The next week and a half went by as well as the first. They went sunbathing together, they visited the towns they stopped at, they went shopping (Bella definitely needed a second bag to pack everything he had bought her already!), they went to museums...

Bella and Klaus still spent everyday together and when they reached the last day of the cruise, they were definitely friends.

Very good friends.

Klaus knew by then that what he felt for Bella was love and that she was destined to be with him but he also knew that she was young and that he didn't want to rush her. She was not even 17 yet and had never had a boyfriend before in her life…It didn't matter how mature she was... She needed time to sort through her thoughts and to grow up some more… She probably needed time to discover that what she felt was love.

He would call her, email her and visit her until she was older and ready to welcome him in her life in the way he desired.

"I'm going to miss you Klaus… I'm really glad I got to meet you!" She said on their last dinner night together.

They were, for the last time, walking under the clear night sky.

"I know… Me too… But it's not a goodbye… You'll see me again very soon, I promise you!" He told her intensely, hating to see her eyes growing so sad.

"Okay… And you'll send me a copy of all the pictures we took right?" She asked him, knowing he had a camera full of memories of their time together.

He nodded.

He knew she was afraid he would disappear as soon as they left the boat and would never contact her again… She didn't believe she could be interesting enough for him… She was afraid it would all end up becoming some sort of dream… That she wouldn't have proof that it had all been real…

He would just have to prove her wrong!

.

The next morning, they had breakfast together before Bella joined her mother and Phil in front of their cabin to disembark together.

"Don't look so sad Bella, I'm sure your friend will call you soon!" Renee said as they walked together out of the boat.

"I know he will… I'm just going to miss this… It was a very good vacation…" Bella replied.

"For you and me both Bella…For you and me both!" Renee replied with a giggle.

"I'm glad I didn't go to Forks now!" Bella said, knowing she would have to send her father a couple of pictures of her vacations so he would forget the pain of not seeing her during the summer.

As Phil came back with their car, Bella turned around and, in the distance, she saw Klaus looking her way, a smile on his face. Renee turned around to see what was keeping her daughter and said:

"He really is rather charming… His accent, his dimples, his smile… I don't know how you could resist him Bella… if I hadn't been married…" She whispered to her daughter, making her blush.

"Mom…"

"Don't worry Bella… I've got a feeling that whatever's between the two of you is only getting started… It doesn't matter if he's older…as long as you're both truthful in your feelings…"

"I don't know what I feel yet mom…" Bella blushed.

"Don't worry… He loves you I can tell… He'll be there when you find out what you want!" she replied.

"Phil is waiting for us!" Bella declared, not willing to talk about this anymore with her mother.

One last time before she hoped in the car, she turned toward Klaus who waved her way before entering a taxi that was waiting for him.

As Phil drove them toward their house in Phoenix, Bella felt like she was leaving part of herself behind... She really was going to miss Klaus... She felt normal when he was around... She felt like she had a friend, someone who truly knew her and understood her... After spending every day of three weeks with him, how was she supposed to go back to how things were?

A tear silently made its way down her cheek and she didn't bother erasing it... It was the proof that he had been real... If he didn't call her or write to her like he said he would, she didn't want to erase this tear... She wanted to keep as many memories of this vacation as she could.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Next chapter we will know how Klaus plans on staying in Bella's life...**

**Keep on REVIEWING!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	11. Chapter 10

September arrived quickly and Bella went back to school.

Klaus called her once a week and he had even sent her a cell phone, a very expensive one at that, so they could text each other regularly. He had sent her a copy of all the pictures they had taken, along with a few of the drawings he had made of her.

He had told her that he was in New York, looking for someone who could tell him where Mickeal was and if he was still a danger for his family. So far he wasn't being very lucky.

"So, how is life in Phoenix?" Klaus asked her when he called her on the 13th of September, for her birthday.

"As usual…nothing major is happening… What about you? Did you find the answers you wanted?"

"Not yet… I however sent something very special your way… Did you get it?"

"I got a package in the mail from you but I wanted to wait until you were on the phone with me to open it!" She replied and he could hear the smile in her voice.

They talked some more until he asked her to open it. He couldn't wait to hear her reaction to it. He wished he could be present by her side to see her reaction... he knew if he were there she would just end up jumping into his arms...

With shacking hands, she opened the small package and was in admiration in front of the piece of jewellery he had gotten for her.

It was a very beautiful silver necklace with a heart shaped blue stone in the centre and, on the back, "_Always and forever yours, Klaus_" was engraved in a very elegant script. A silver _Bella_ was also written on top of the blue heart.

Bella was at a loss of words, she didn't know what to say.

"So, do you like it? Bella? Are you still there?" Klaus asked, bringing her out of her dreams.

"Do I like it? Oh Klaus it's beautiful! I love it! It must have cost you a little fortune!" she exclaimed, unable to get her eyes off of the words written on the back of it.

"I'm glad you liked it… It's something I had lying around…All I had to do was bring a few adjustments to it…"

"It looks so old…" she said.

"It is… All you need to know is that it used to belong to a princess almost as pretty as you… I just added the words on the back…" he said softly.

"It's perfect… Thank you!"

He told her that the blue stone was a lapis lazuli, just in case she was to choose immortality some day… He also informed her that if she ever got lost, he would be able to get a witch to locate her by using this necklace.

"Thank you Klaus… It's very nice of you…" Bella said again.

"I like making you happy… hearing the smile in your voice in thank you enough!" he replied softly, making her blush.

.

The next few months followed the same pattern.

Klaus and Bella would text and call each other regularly but unfortunately, Klaus wasn't able to visit her just yet. He was having a hard time finding the answers he needed and he didn't feel comfortable bringing Bella anymore in his life as long Mickeal wasn't under control. He couldn't get more involved with her until he could ensure she was perfectly safe.

Bella missed him dearly and she treasured every single phone call of his. She smiled every time he would text her and she couldn't wait 'til she got home at the end of each day to tell him how everything went and to hear how his day went. She knew that she was falling for him but she kept reminding herself that they were just friend, that someone like Klaus could have so much more than her… That she didn't deserve to be loved by someone as great as him… He sounded so happy when he talked to her on the phone that it was hard, in those moment, to remind herself that he saw her only as a friend but when she looked at herself in the mirror, she was reminded of just how plain and ordinary she truly was…

She couldn't guess that Klaus thought the exact opposite and was only waiting on her to grow up a bit so he could fully declare himself.

* * *

**Bella and her low confidence... Don't worry, it will change.**

**I hope you liked this chapter... next one Bella makes an important decision...**

**Don't forget to review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	12. Chapter 11

As the months passed, Bella also noticed that her mother was growing sad, depressed.

Phil was gone a lot of the time for his baseball player job and she knew her mother wished she didn't have to stay in Phoenix with her. She wanted to spend more time with the man she loved but felt guilty about even thinking of leaving her teenage daughter all alone in a town like Phoenix…

"You sound sad today… What's going on?" Klaus asked her when he called her on Halloween's night after she didn't laugh at his vampire joke. Usually she chuckled even when he wasn't funny, just so he didn't feel bad or embarrassed…

"It's just that I hate seeing my mother so sad… I know she loves me but she wishes she could follow Phil around… she'll never say it but she's miserable here with me… I hate it… I feel responsible…"

She sounded so sad that it almost broke Klaus' heart to hear her.

"Do you want me to do something about it? I could compel her to be happy about it or I could find a way for Phil to find a good job in Phoenix…" he suggested, willing to help.

"I don't think it would help… Their happiness wouldn't be real…I would still feel bad about it…" she said sadly.

"What are you thinking about? I think I know you enough by now to know to know you have a plan…"

"Charlie would be happy to have me…" She whispered, hoping her mother was still downstairs, experimenting in the kitchen.

"I thought you said you hated Forks!" he exclaimed.

He knew that the simple thought of moving to the town of Forks was breaking her heart and so it broke his.

"I do… I hate the cold and the rain… But I do miss my father and it would make my mom happy…" Bella explained.

"You're so self-sacrificing… I don't think I could be capable of such a sacrifice for a member of my family… it's refreshing to know someone so pure and so good…" He said thoughtfully…

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear him or not.

"I just hate to see the people I love sad… You don't happen to know someone who can control the weather and made it so that Forks has some sort of sunny and hot micro-climate?" Bella asked in a joking tone.

"I don't think that would be possible… Temporary good weather is possible yes, but permanent or long lasting… I don't think so… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay… I was half-joking!" She replied.

"You've made your decision then?" he asked her.

"Yes… I'm going to talk about it with Renee tomorrow and then call Charlie… I guess I'll move after Christmas vacations… School wise it would be the best time I think…" She replied.

"You'd get there just in time for your favourite season then!" He joked, thinking of how miserable she'd be in the snow and the cold of Forks. He was trying to lighten the situation and she was thankful for it.

"Yes…well… It's the least I can do for Renee… And Charlie will be very happy to have me… He hasn't seen me in a while and I know he wishes he could see me more often…" Bella said, trying to convince herself.

"If there was anything I could do to help prevent this…" he started.

"You can't always control everything Klaus… That's how life is made…"

"I guess you're right…but it doesn't seem fair…"

"Well, life is unfair… I think you're in a good position to know this!" She replied with a giggle.

.

Renee tried to convince her daughter that moving to Forks wasn't necessary but her happiness over this decision was so obvious that she wasn't convincing at all and Bella ended up with everything planed to move to Forks.

Charlie had been ecstatic of course when his daughter asked to move in until the end of her scholarity and already had everything prepared for her.

Bella spent Thanksgiving and Christmas in Phoenix. She was nervous about moving to Forks but she knew, deep down, that it was for the best.

Klaus had planned to visit Bella for Christmas at first but had to change his mind when he found out by one of his contacts that his brother Elijah was getting close to finding him. He didn't know if his older brother would end up hurting Bella to get to him so he decided to stay away, using his old tricks to stay hidden from him until he lost his trail.

Without any surprises, Bella understood his reasons and even if she missed him, she wasn't too disappointed.

* * *

**The decision has been made... What did you think?**

**Forks is coming...So are the Cullen's...**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	13. Chapter 12

Before she left Phoenix, Bella glanced at the bright and hot sun. She knew she was saying goodbye to the heat she loved... she wouldn't feel it again for a while. Goodbye heat, goodbye sun...Goodbye bright light... Probably goodbye to her good mood too...

As she watched the rays of the sun on her skin, she was reminded of the first time, during the cruise, when Klaus had helped her put sunscreen on her back.

_FLASHBACK (for those of you who already miss the cruise)_

"You didn't forgot to put on sun cream did you Bella? The sun can really do damages on a skin as pale as yours..." Klaus told her when she settled on the chair next to him.

"I did forget today... It's not really practical to put it on my own back." She replied with a soft smile.

"Why don't I help you with that?" He replied, grabbing a tub of sun cream she had never seen before.

"Thanks... You don't have too you know..."

"I want to, now, why don't you lie on your back and let me do this for you." he suggested.

Seeing the happy look on his face at the thought of doing this for her, she agreed and did as he said. Soon, he softly pushed her hair to the side and she felt the cold cream being put on her skin.

She had wondered how it would feel like to have his hands on her bare skin the night before but her imagination hadn't done his hands justice. He was not only rubbing the sun cream in her skin, he was massaging her back and shoulders.

"You're really good at this, you know..." She said.

"I'm glad you like it." He replied.

_END FLASHBACK_

It had felt really nice and she had been more relaxed than she had ever been before in her life... It had felt right...

Oh, how she wished he could be there at this moment to massage her back and shoulders again... Or to be back on the cruise... Instead, she was heading to the rainiest town in the country...

.

When Bella arrived in Forks, it was raining and she took it as a sign that things would be just as depressing as she had guessed they would be. She tried her best to hide her tears from her father and later, when Klaus called to know if she arrived without problem, she did her best to sound cheerful.

Of course she didn't fool him.

Klaus knew just how sad Bella was and it only made him work harder in finding his father's location and pushing his brother in another direction. He wanted to be close to Bella and so he asked one of his witches to work on renovating a house for him in Forks. As soon as possible, he would move in this town and be with his Bella.

.

Bella's first day had been weird.

What was people's problem in Forks? Either they were like Mike, Tyler, Eric or Jessica and they treated like the shiny new toy in kindergarten or they were like Lauren Mallory and Edward Cullen and acted like she was the devil personified… She didn't understand their reactions and she had to admit that Edward's reaction to her had hurt her feelings.

What did she do to deserve such hate? What was his problem?

That night, she called Klaus after calling her mother. She needed to talk and vent out.

"I don't even know what his problem is! How can he hate me so much when he doesn't even know me at all?" Bella asked him. She hadn't mentioned names, thinking it didn't matter.

"Well, he doesn't deserve your worries sweet Bella. Let it go. If they can't see what a remarkable girl you are, they are not worth your worries!" He told her in the voice he always used to calm her down.

"I really miss you Klaus... I hope you can resolve your problems fast..." she replied.

"I miss you too Love... It shouldn't be too long now... I wish I could come right away but you know what they say... Better safe than sorry... I don't want to risk coming here to have my enemies coming after you to hurt me!" He said.

"I understand..."

They had talked some more before she hung up, starting on her homework.

.

When Edward Cullen didn't show up to school the next day, Bella tried really hard to convince herself that it wasn't her fault, that he had another reason not to be here but she couldn't help it.

"So Bella, what do you plan on doing this week-end? I was planning on going fishing with Billy and Harry but I can stay home with you if you want…" Charlie told his daughter during dinner.

"It's okay… I was planning on calling Klaus to catch up and working on my maths… I really need to get better at this if I don't want to fail!" She replied.

"Ha yes, this Klaus… You're mother told me that he was older…" Charlie didn't seem very comfortable and neither was Bella.

"He's not that much older… Only 20… He's very nice…" Bella said, telling the lie they had agreed on.

"Yes and if your mother and I agree on something is that you're mature and can handle yourself… That we can trust your judgment… I just wished I knew more about that boy…"

If only he knew that _'that boy'_ was older than him…

"He'll visit soon… he told me he was having a house renovated in town so he had a place to stay whenever he visited…" Bella told her father.

"Must be nice to have that much money at such a young age…" Charlie mumbled.

"He really is a nice guy Ch…dad!" Bella replied.

"I believe you… I just want to meet him before I join his fan club like your mother and Phil seem to have!" Charlie replied with a chuckle.

"Anyway…I'll make myself busy all week end so don't feel bad about going fishing… I'm used to being on my own… Don't worry!" Bella replied with a small smile.

.

Life in Forks settled in a quiet rhythm for Bella.

Klaus called regularly and he told her that he managed to stir his brother in another direction. He also believed that he would soon find Mickeal's whereabouts and even if Bella was worried that Klaus would get hurt, she was happy because it meant that he would be free to come and visit her soon.

She really missed him.

Edward Cullen came back after a week of absence and started acting politely towards Bella…until he saved her from Tyler's car and refused to admit he had done anything extraordinary. After that he went back to royally ignoring her. Did he have a double personality or something? Maybe he was Bi-polar...

Bella was torn…

Should she talk to Klaus about this?

She had watched the Cullen's closely and they were definitely NOT vampires. They were out in the daylight but none of them had Lapis lazuli jewellery… Although she had never seen them in direct sunlight… And what was the deal with the color changing eyes? Amber, gold, black...

Well, they were definitely _something_ different...

She ended up deciding she would try to figure it out on her own before she told Klaus. Knowing him, he would run here to help and protect her, abandoning everything he was doing, even if it was important... She couldn't have that...

.

"You seem preoccupied Bella…" Klaus said over the phone as he watched his three favorite witches do what he hoped was the last tracking spell to find Mickeal and his whereabouts.

"It's okay… I… I'll be fine…" She replied.

She didn't want to worry him.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" he knew something was wrong and was dying to finally see her again face to face.

"I know… I… I just want to try and figure things out myself before I tell you anything…" She said.

Why was she so obsessed over Edward Cullen? Sure he was good looking but it was nothing compared to Klaus… Plus, Klaus actually had manners!

"Okay then… Listen, we're about to get a breakthrough here and I have to hang up… I'll call you back tomorrow with news okay sweetheart?" he said.

She smiled. She loved it when, sometimes, he let those nicknames slip.

"I miss you!" she replied before hanging up.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm sorry things happen so fast but I don't feel comfortable with rewriting the whole book! When I don't expend, it's because things happen the same way as the book does.**

**Review please!**

**The more you review the faster I update!**

**There ****might**** be a chapter with Edward's POV soon!**

**PLEASE take a minute to discover the new Crossover one-shot I wrote: Lady Oscar and the Mickealsons. It's a X-over between Lady Oscar, Rose of Versailles and The vampires Diaries! Please read it and review to tell me if you liked it or not!**

**Keep on reading!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	14. Chapter 13

Bella was tired of the attention.

It seemed like all the boys she had talked to since she came to live in Forks wanted to go to that stupid dance with her. Didn't they understand what it meant that the girls had to ask the boys? If she didn't ask anyone, couldn't they get the hint?

They all saw her walk and trip all the time, how could they even think she'd be able to dance?

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the dance at all? I could pick you up and take you to dinner before hand..." Mike told her after she had refused twice.

"I can't Mike... I...I'm already busy that day... I've got an important visitor..." She invented, wishing it was the truth.

"Really? Who?" Mike asked. He sounded doubtful.

"My boyfriend." Bella replied with a smile before she went to her car. So what if she lied? She did wish Klaus would be back by then... She did miss him and wanted to spend more time with him...

She really wished Klaus was in town, it would make things so much simpler for her if she could ask him to compel Mike, Eric and Tyler to forget about her… Then she'd be free to go for a nice walk with him… they would talk and he would draw while she reads… Things would be like they had been during the summer…

The weirdest thing was that Edward Cullen started talking to her again, wanting to be friend with her... Of course he didn't explain what was wrong with him or how he could have saved her life, moving so fast, lifting a car off of her… He still denied her the explanations he had promised…

Why couldn't people be honest and keep their promises? Maybe Klaus did spoil her when he told her everything after all… Was honesty overrated?

Bella decided to accept Edward's friendship, thinking it was better than nothing and that she would be able to get her answers later on. When he asked her to go spend the day of the dance together, she refused, telling him the same things she told everyone else: she had an important visitor. Also when Edward asked her who that visitor was, she didn't reply and found the excuse that she was going to be late for class to avoid answering him.

She had been disappointed when he told her he wouldn't be able to go to La Push with her and her friends but she felt immediately better when, later that night, Klaus told her he had found the answers he wanted and that he would be coming to see her the next day.

Such a nice week-end in perspective…

Saturday at the beach with her friends and Sunday she could finally see Klaus again and introduce him to her father… She really hoped he would be able to stay in town for a while… She had missed him a lot… Then she would be able to introduce him to all her friends…

She wondered briefly if seeing Klaus and Edward side by side would help her sorting her feelings…

"Are you really going to come then?" She asked him excitedly.

"Yes, I am! Mickeal has been desiccated for the past decade in an old cemetery in Charlotte and while I don't know how long it's going to last, it's safe enough that I can come and finally spend some time with you again!" he replied.

"What about your brother? Did you make peace with him?" She asked curiously, knowing that deep down he missed his siblings.

"No, not yet… He went back to New Orleans… I'll see if we can make peace later…" Klaus said.

"I can't wait to see you! Charlie wants to meet you too!"

"I'll arrive Saturday evening I think… If it's not too late I'll come by and see you right away!" he promised.

"I can't wait!"

"Neither can I! I really miss you Bella!" He said before they said their goodbye's and hung up.

.

Saturday, after a couple of hours in La Push, Bella got introduced to Jacob Black (an kid she used to play with when she was a child apparently...) and realised his friends didn't like the Cullen's… Getting him to tell her the secret legends of his tribe was surprisingly easy and if she felt guilty, she told herself that she would always be able to ask Klaus to compel him to forget about his obvious attraction to her…

Cold ones…

Vampires…

Klaus did tell her that there were several sorts of vampires…different races all created at different time by different witches…

Could Edward be a vampire?

Could she really be that much of a supernatural magnet that she managed to fall for two vampires of different races?

Her head was in overdrive with thoughts and she didn't know what to think… Obviously Edward didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth…

Klaus did…

.

Edward was nervous.

He had tried very hard to ignore Bella Swan but she was too intriguing to ignore… Not only did she smell wonderful but her mind was silent (bringing him some peace) and she truly seemed like a good person…Selfless… She also was a danger magnet who needed someone to protect her and he really wanted to be that person…

Plus, who didn't like a good mystery right? And Isabelle Swan was definitely the biggest mystery he had ever been to face with!

Plus, Alice said she was made to become a vampire and that they would be best friends some day... She had seen it!

Being away from her the whole weekend was going to be hard but he didn't have a choice… The sun was keeping him away from her…

Alice made things worst when she told him that the sun would keep him home until Tuesday…

Well, he could always spy on her until then…

She didn't need to know that he was watching her sleep every night… He liked it when she spoke but also it made him jealous that she spoke so often of this _Klaus_…

Who was he?

Obviously he was more than a friend to her...the way she spoke his name in her dreams… but she also spoke his a couple of times…

A couple of times…

She called this Klaus several times a night and all he got was a couple of times in total…

He had seen, in her bedroom, a couple of drawings that had apparently been made for her by this Klaus… His biggest rival was an artist apparently… very romantic!

But then, Edward decided to relax… he was a very handsome vampire… Who could compete with that? He was sure he would end up getting his girl… if she didn't love him yet she would end up loving him eventually and they would be happy together!

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**What will happen next?**

**The more you review the faster you'll find out!**

**Thanks for following me so much, I love all of you!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	15. Chapter 14

Saturday evening, Klaus realised he wouldn't be able to get in town early enough to see Bella so he texted her that he would see her the next day.

"Should I tell my father that you'll eat dinner with us?" Bella texted him in reply.

"I'll be happy too. Can we spend the afternoon together?" He replied.

"Charlie will be fishing the whole day. We can spend the afternoon together and have dinner the three of us." Bella sent him.

"I can't wait to see you then!" he replied before he went back to driving.

He needed to make a couple of stops at blood banks to buy himself some blood. He had fake papers that said he was a doctor so he could buy blood bags. He knew that the vampire he hired to get the house read had already gotten him some but he wanted to make sure he had a good stock in case he couldn't get any more later.

.

Bella rushed down stairs to inform her father and Charlie couldn't wait to meet the young man who had stolen his daughter's heart, even if she wasn't completely conscious of it yet.

"I can't wait until you meet him Charlie, he's great!" Bella said. It was good to see her so excited about something.

"I'm sure! I'll leave early to go fishing… I won't be back until around 5 or 6 in the afternoon…" he informed her.

"Okay… He might come sooner so we can catch up… you don't mind do you?" She asked him.

"Of course not. Renee trusts him so I will trust her judgment until then…" He said with a small smile before he turned back to the game.

.

Bella was so excited to finally see Klaus again the next day that she had trouble falling asleep. When she finally did, she had a weird dream about a big black wolf attacking Edward while Klaus was protected her. After a while the wolf left and Edward fought with Klaus over her…

When she woke up, she saw that the sun was still shining and she couldn't help but think that this was a sign…A sign that it was a good day starting.

She got up, showered and dressed before she went down to eat some breakfast and clean the house a bit. It was a little before lunch that the door bell rang.

Who could it be? She didn't expect to see Klaus before a few hours…

She slowly opened the door to see the original vampire who haunted her every dreams standing there with a wide smile on his face and a big bouquet of flowers.

"Klaus!" She exclaimed as she jumped in his arms.

This move coming from the usually shy Bella surprised the original vampire but he decided to enjoy it and go with the flow.

"I hope you're not mad that I came sooner Love!" He replied, hugging her back and loving to have her this close to him. He also couldn't help but notice that she was wearing his necklace.

"Of course not! I missed you so much!" She was still hugging him close.

"I missed you too sweetheart!" he replied, taking a deep breath of her scent and marvelling in the happiness that shot through him just to know she was this close to him.

"Maybe we should head inside, before your neighbours start to ask questions!" he chuckled.

"You're right. Come on in!" She said, happy to be the one to invite him in the house.

"Here, I got you flowers." He said, handing her the pretty bouquet.

"They're beautiful!" she replied as she went into the kitchen to put them in water, leading Klaus after her by pulling his hand.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting your routine or anything…" He asked her.

"Not at all, I was just done with cleaning up. I was about to make some lunch. Will you join me?" She asked with a smile that was hard to resist.

"Of course!" he replied.

Bella prepared some sandwiches while Klaus told her what he had found out about his father. Then they ate quickly before Bella gave him a quick tour of the house.

"And finally my bedroom." She said, opening the door and letting him inside.

She didn't know what to expect but certainly not for him to grab her back before she entered and to pull her behind him and start growling.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Who has been in here recently?" he asked her.

"Just me…maybe Charlie… Why?" She asked;

"You invited nobody else in there?"

"No… what's going on Klaus?"

"You room…it smells like a Cold one has been in here…" he said.

"What? I… I didn't invite them in… I just found out what they were yesterday and even before that they never stepped foot here!" Bella said.

"There are Cold one here?" Klaus growled.

Bella went in the room, followed closely by Klaus and opened the window in hope to get the smell out. She invited Klaus to sit and he did so in her desk chair while she sat on the bed in front of him. She then proceeded in telling him everything that happened since she got in town, including what she had found out yesterday.

"You should have told me… I would have protected you… but I understand that you wanted to give them a chance to tell you themselves… The Quileute you talked about are Shape-shifters… I crossed them a few centuries ago." Klaus said.

"Did you kill them?" Bella asked, wondering if he was their enemy.

"No, I befriended them… I actually called Billy Black last night… he remembered me from the stories and said I was welcome on the reservation as long as I kept my promise not to drink from them… Like I would want to anyway… they smell too badly!" Klaus joked, making Bella chuckle too.

"I was going to tell you about what I found out about the Cullen's… I just wanted to do it face to face…" Bella informed him, looking guilty.

"I understand… But I wonder why they came into your bedroom if you didn't invite them in…" Klaus said.

"I don't know… Do you know them?" She asked him.

"I heard of Carlisle a while back but I never met any of the Cullen's… The Cold ones have rulers… a big and powerful coven named the Volturi… I know them… I actually helped them keep their power after several cover got together to try and kill them and take their power... They are afraid of me and would bend over backward to please me…" Klaus told her.

"Do you think the town is in danger with them here?" Bella asked, worried.

"No… You said they had golden eyes… It means that they drink animal blood so I guess you're safe but Cold ones can't be trusted… If my race is stronger than them, they still are dangerous to humans… Who is in their coven beside Carlisle and that Edward?" Klaus asked, almost growling the last name.

"I think Carlisle's wife's name is Esmee… Then the kids are Edward, Alice, Emmett...they have brown hair... Then we have the two blond haired...Rosalie and Jasper." Bella replied.

"Jasper? What does he look like?" he asked her.

"Tall, blond hair up to his shoulders…pretty of course…he looks in pain all the time… he goes by Hale!" She told him.

"I think I've met him before but I'll have to see him to be sure… It's not that common of a name... Anyway, do you want me to call the witch I know not far from here so he can block the entrance to your window from Cold ones?" Klaus asked her, praying internally that she would agree.

"Of course! I don't want anyone to come in without me knowing about it! That's creepy!" she replied, making her vampire friend smile and take out his cell phone to call his witch friend.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter Klaus will get to meet Charlie... how will that go? How will Edward react when he can't get in her bedroom?**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE! I was going to wait tomorrow to update again but you guys reviewed so much that I decided to update early!**

**Review please!**

**For those of you who have asked, there will NOT be a triangle. Bella and Klaus are endgame!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	16. Chapter 15

Klaus called his witch and a couple of hours later, during which he and Bella talked about the Cold ones and what Klaus knew about them, the witch was here, ready to do the spell for them. He was a very tall and muscular white man with curly brown hair and piercing green eyes. His lips seemed to be stuck in a frown.

"He won't be able to come in the house unless invited. Also unlike Original vampires, he will have to be invited inside every time he wants to come in." He informed her.

"Thank you! What a relief! That's very nice of you!" Bella replied with a smile.

"Any time." He told her before nodding at Klaus and leaving the house.

"Doesn't he want to be paid or something?" She asked Klaus.

"We work more in a favour owing fashion. He owed me one… Now we're even… Next time I'll be owing him one." He replied as he hugged her close to him once more.

Ever since he had arrived, he couldn't help himself, he needed her close, he needed to smell her and make sure she was safe and happy. He had missed hearing her heart beat and seeing the blush on her face. He also had missed her intoxicating scent.

He had taken the time to look around her bedroom and he could see his drawings all around it, along with the things he bought her during the cruise. It pleased him to see reminders of him so present all around her.

"Don't you have homework to do? I don't want to be the reason you fail anything this semester…" He asked her.

"No, I'm fine. I finished them all already." She replied before they both sat on the blanket she had put in the grass outside and kept on talking about everything that crossed their mind.

Bella wasn't stupid, she knew she had been falling for Edward…it was slow but it was there…it was happening. Although the fact that he had spied on her did get her thinking... What kind of guy was he? Did she really want to keep falling for him when perfect Klaus was in front of her?

Then again, seeing Klaus seemed to erase everything she felt for Edward… She wasn't falling for Klaus… She was already down… She was in love with a powerful thousand years old original vampire that scared a lot of people and she didn't know what to do… Should she try to pursue things with Edward even though he wasn't honest with her? He was more her age…

Shaking her head, she decided not to think about it until she saw Edward again… She needed to confront him about sneaking into her bedroom and what he was anyway… She briefly wondered if he would tell her the truth finally or if he would find excuses… He better have a damn good excuse to the sneaking into her bedroom though, there was no way she was letting that go!

.

The afternoon passed quickly and soon it was time for Bella to start dinner.

Klaus decided to help her instead of sitting back and watching her. It was rather pleasant for the both of them to cook together… It was something they hadn't been able to experience during the cruise and they both enjoyed it a lot.

Charlie arrived to find Bella laughing happily in the kitchen with a tall blond man he recognized from one of the pictures she had shown him.

So this was Klaus…

"Dad! You're back! This is Klaus. Klaus, this is my father." Bella said, her cheeks pink from her laughing so hard.

"It's nice to finally meet you sir!" Klaus said in his most charming voice.

"Klaus… Nice to meet you too… I've got to say that I've heard a lot about you…Why don't we head in the living room to talk while Bella finishes up here?" Charlie suggested.

"Lead the way sir!" Klaus said, smiling at Bella reassuringly to tell her everything would be okay.

"Don't call me sir! Charlie is fine!" The chief said.

Bella watched the two most important men in her life walking out of the room. She was nervous. Would Charlie like Klaus? Would they get along?

As she got the table ready and finished preparing the salad, she tried to hear what they were talking about but unfortunately, she didn't have vampire super-hearing.

.

"Renee speaks very highly of you…" Charlie said after they had sat down.

"I…Is that a good thing?" Klaus asked with a charming smile that made Charlie chuckle.

"Yes. What do you do for a living?" The human man asked.

"I study arts and live off my family money… I have several investments that are very fruitful…"

"You're wealthy…"

"Yes, I have more money that I would know what to do with but I don't waste it… I also know that Bella doesn't like people spending too much money on her…" Klaus replied, willing to show the man that he knew his daughter.

"Do you have a big family?" Chief Swan asked.

"My parents are dead but I have 4 siblings… We don't speak at the moment but I'm slowly working on bringing us back together… Perhaps this summer…" Klaus said.

"Bella always wanted to be part of a big family…" Charlie replied.

"Isn't it the dream of every child that doesn't have siblings?" Klaus chuckled.

"And how old are you?"

Klaus was tempted for a moment to tell hil the whole truth about him but he remembered he needed to keep up the lie... He couldn't even say the age he was when he was changed... he needed to pretend he was younger so Charlie wouldn't freak out.

"I'm 20... I know I'm older than your daughter chief Swan but I assure you that my intentions are good! I really love her and I know she's still young... I won't pressure her into anything..." Klaus said intensely.

"Bella has always been more mature than kids her age... I trust her to decide what is right for her..." Charlie said.

"I promise to always do my best to make her Happy Charlie!" Klaus added.

"Right… Now, what team do you support?" Charlie said, turning on his favorite sport channel.

Klaus smiled as he answered him. Charlie seemed to like him and he didn't even have to compel him!

* * *

**What do you think? Do you like it? **

**Don't forget to review!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT SO FAR! I love nothing more than to see all those reviews in my mail box first thing in the morning! Keep it going! Reviews makes me want to write more!**

**Keep on reading and reviewing!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	17. Chapter 16

They all ate dinner together and Klaus had to admit that he could get used to this. Charlie was being nice and treated him like he belonged with them. He felt at home.

After dinner, Charlie left the two alone in the kitchen while he went to watch some game on Tv.

"I have school tomorrow…and Jessica texted me earlier, she wants to go shopping for the dance in Port Angeles after school tomorrow… I'm not going to the dance but Angela and her want me to go…" Bella said shyly as they both sat on the front porch.

"You should, you'll have fun." He said.

"Maybe you could meet me there… We'll have dinner together afterwards or something." She suggested.

"That would be great… Actually, why don't I drive you to school in the morning?" he was enjoying the fact that she wanted to spend more time with him.

"You don't want to sleep in?" She asked.

"I don't need that much sleep. I'd love to drive you to school. I'll go in Port Angeles mid-afternoon and you can call me as soon as you're done Okay?" He said.

"That will be great!" She squealed before blushing and going back to doing the dishes with the help of the man she was feeling would be an even bigger part of her life soon.

"So, what time should I leave tonight?" Klaus asked her.

"What do you mean?" Bella was confused. She thought he was enjoying his time here and now he wanted to leave?

"Don't you have a curfew? Your father seem to like me without me using compulsion, I wouldn't want to ruin this for us…" Klaus declared with a soft smile.

"I don't have a curfew… Well, I never asked him if I had one… I didn't want to set a bad precedent… But I do have school tomorrow…" Bella said.

"How about I leave around 10:30, it should be good enough for your father… I want him to like me." Klaus said.

"He does already." She reassured him.

.

That night, after Klaus left, Bella said goodnight to her father and was about to go up to her bedroom when he called her back:

"Bella… About Klaus… I just want to say this… I like him, I approve of you spending time with him but… please be careful and…protect yourself…when…you know…" Charlie started.

"Oh, Dad… Are you… Are you trying to have the sex talk? Klaus and I are not like that! Plus mom beat you to it 8 years ago!" Bella said with a blush on her face, hoping that Klaus was already very far away.

"Yes, but you didn't have a boyfriend 8 years ago." Charlie replied.

"He's not my… I mean we're friends… and I like him a lot but we're not… Don't worry dad."

"I see the way he looks at you Bells, like a man seeing the sun for the first time or something… He looks at you like he's ready to jump in front of a bullet for you…"

"That's a bad thing?" Bella asked.

"Not at all! He's got my trust but I just want you to be careful when you have sex!" The embarrassed dad replied.

"You really think he likes me like that?" Bella asked her father with a big bright smile on her face.

"Yes, I do… Now about my warning…" Charlie started.

"Don't worry dad… I… I wish you didn't force me to say it but I'm a virgin and I don't think that status will change anytime soon!" Bella said, her face red as a tomato.

"Oh… Good… So, when will you see him next?" He asked.

"He's going to join me and the girls in Port Angeles tomorrow and we'll have dinner together… That's okay right?" Bella asked her father.

"Of course… I feel he can be trusted… You can even go watch a movie afterward… Just don't come home too late… It's still a school night."

"Thanks dad… Goodnight." Bella said before kissing her dad's cheek and going to bed.

When she reached her bedroom, she made sure her window was locked before she remembered the magic shield the witch had put on her house. She smiled and unlocked it…She didn't mind Klaus coming in if he wanted…

That night, Bella went to sleep with a smile on her face and had great dreams of Klaus and her lounging in the sun… Edward was far from her mind at the moment.

.

Edward was just going back from hunting with his brother and it was early in the morning.

"Do you think I have time to go check on Bella before the sun comes up?" He asked Alice.

"It's still early but the sun will be up any minute now… I think you shouldn't tempt it…" She said.

"Just for a minute?"

"I don't know…maybe if you hurry and come back fast…" Alice said and before she was done saying the last word, Edward was out of the house, running towards Bella's bedroom window.

It didn't take him long and soon, he was standing in the tree in front of her window, watching her sleep through the curtains. He jumped and tried to open the window but something invisible seemed to be stopping him from opening it. He tried a few more times before he jumped back down and ran back home.

"Alice! Why can't I open her window?" He growled, getting the attention of every vampire in his family.

"I don't know, I can't see anything about her anymore… She's still here but it's like someone is blocking me!" She said in a whining voice as Edward started to growl at her.

"Calm down son… Maybe whatever was blocking you from reading her mind is expending and protecting her physically too… Her sleep must unlock this protection and she must want to be alone, that's why you can't enter… It's also probably the reason why Alice can't see her…" Carlisle said.

"It makes sense…" Jasper said.

"But I can't enter her bedroom!" Edward whined.

"It was wrong anyway…and kind of creepy if you ask me." Rosalie said in an indifferent tone.

"No one asked you anything Rosalie!" Edward growled.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Emmett growled.

"She's just a human! Let her be, let her live her life!" Rosalie said.

"But I love her!" Edward yelled.

"It doesn't mean that you can control her life does it? She's still her own person and if she doesn't want you around you should leave her alone." Rosalie snapped back at him.

"Children! Calm down! Now why don't you all go back to your activities… We'll talk about everything later, when you've all calmed down!" Esmee declared as they all nodded and left the room.

* * *

**What did you think? What will happen next?**

**Next chapter we have Port Angeles... Will Bella get attacked? Will someone come to her rescue and who?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Lorelei Candice Black!**


	18. Chapter 17

The next morning, Klaus arrived a little early for school, hoping to catch Bella by surprise and be able to watch her in her morning routine but she was already ready to join him in his car. He had barely stopped that she was already running out to meet him. He smiled and drove her to school.

It amazed him how they always found something to talk about, a reason to speak together. Things were never boring between them and when it was silent, it was comfortable.

When they arrived to school, a few of Bella's classmate were already there and enjoying the sun before class. Bella introduced him to them and he could see that some of the boys were jealous of him. He smirked at them.

Bella stood very close to him and from what he heard them say as they walked away, Bella told them she had a boyfriend and couldn't go to the dance with them... She told them he was her boyfriend so she didn't have to dance with them... Her boyfriend... He liked that idea and hoped it would be real soon.

If she even thought it, it meant that she was ready right?

"Well, this is something I could get used to… Driving you to school is quite enjoyable…" Klaus said after the others had gone ahead to class to give them some time.

"You just say that because the girls kept on eyeing you like you're something to eat and they're starving…" Bella joked, a little jealous.

"I only have eyes for you my sweet Bella, don't doubt it… Now you should get inside… I don't want to make you late… I'll see you tonight! Text me if you need anything okay?" he spoke in an urgent tone that didn't hide his nervousness.

"What's going on? Is there a problem?" She asked, noticing how he suddenly tensed.

"Someone is watching us… I think we both know who it is… I'm going to deal with this… Go to class and be safe Love." He said, kissing her forehead protectively.

He was hoping it would be enough for the Cold one to understand that she was his.

"Okay, please be careful…and don't let your temper get the best of you..." She whispered.

He chuckled and watched her until she completely disappeared inside the building. Once he knew she was safely in her classroom, he turned toward the woods, the location hiding the Cold One watching him (he also felt a strong pocking at his mind and if the boy couldn't enter it, it was getting annoying) and he said in a low voice that he knew the Cold One could hear clearly:

"Listen here Cold One, I'm older and stronger than you. If I see you near _MY_ Bella ever again outside of class, I will destroy you… She is under my protection and if even the Volturi fear me, you don't want to cross me…and if I learn that you entered her bedroom without her knowing ever again, I will definitely destroy you! And for the love of God stop trying to enter my mind, I'm not some baby vampire you can manipulate, I'm stronger than you!" Klaus made sure to show the Cold one his vampire face before he jumped in his car and drove away, trying to calm himself.

.

Edward was shocked.

That was Klaus… his Bella was friend with an original vampire… She really was a danger magnet… Ignoring the man's warning, he decided to stay around and keep an eye on the girl of his dreams. She probably didn't know who her friend really was and as soon as she'll find out, she'll run straight to him…

Right?

Edward spent all day hiding in the woods, keeping an eye on Bella and when school was over, he watched her go in the car with Jessica and Angela. He followed them to Port Angeles in his car, parked away near the woods.

His phone rang and he ignored it. It was probably Alice reminding him to stay out of the daylight or someone else who was going to ask him to stay away from Bella and let her live her life... He didn't want to hear it.

He followed her through Jessica and Angela's mind and he grew more jealous by the minute as the girls were interrogating Bella about Klaus. Apparently, his Bella really cared for him.

Knowing just how dangerous he was would break her heart but Edward reminded himself that he's be there to help her get over it... She would be grateful for him telling her everything.

.

After Bella left the school with Jessica and Angela, Klaus entered the building and went to his first destination: Mr Banner's classroom.

"Are you Mister Banner?" He asked as he entered the room.

"Yes... You are?" The man replied.

Klaus didn't want to waste any time so he jumped in front of the man and compelled him right away:

"Tomorrow, you will change the seating chart. Isabella Swan will not be sitting next to Edward Cullen or any other boy anymore. You will seat her next to her friend Angela Weber. You will seat Edward Cullen next to Mike Newton. You never saw me, you came with the idea on your own. Edward and Mike will have some homework to work on at home TOGETHER. Have a good day!"

When he was done he left the room and rushed to the office. He was faced with a secretary and, once more, he didn't waste any time.

"How may I help you sir?" She asked him.

"You will NOT allow Edward Cullen to change his schedule and be in the same classes as Isabella Swan. If he asks, the answer has to be no."

"Very well. Edward Cullen is not allowed to change his schedule to be in the same classes as Isabella Swan." The repeated.

Klaus nodded and left the school, planning on driving to Port Angeles and buy some paint and other materials before he had to joins Bella. He felt weird on the inside, like something bad was about to happen and he needed to be close to her. Also he was pretty sure that Edward Cullen didn't listen to him and followed the girls... He would have to do something about this.

.

"So Bella, who is this Klaus exactly? Is he your boyfriend?" Jessica asked her as they walked in front of a line of different dresses.

"He's…He's not my boyfriend _yet_ but… It's getting there I think… I really like him… And he really likes me… My parents both approve…" Bella replied with a soft blush on her face.

"Are you going to the dance with him?" Angela asked her in a gentle voice.

"You've seen me walk on a flat surface and falling... Do you really expect me to be able to dance and not kill anyone?" Bella asked with an amused smile.

"Right!" The girls laughed.

"Oh my God you're so lucky Bella… He's so hot… and that car of his… he must be wealthy…" Jessica said while Angela remained quiet and threw Bella supportive glances.

"He's more than that Jessica… he's…smart…and funny…and talented too...I…"

"You're in love with him!" Angela realised.

"Yes…I am." Bella replied.

She didn't know that this answer sent a wave of agony in the Cold one that was spying on her.

.

After over an hour of watching her two friends trying dresses after dresses and giving them advices, Bella declared that she was going to go check out a bookstore before joining Klaus for dinner and so she told her friends goodbye, promising to tell them everything the next day at school.

On the way, she called Klaus and told him where she was going. He told her that he would meet her on the way back to the main street where the restaurant was.

"Where exactly?" She asked him.

"Don't worry Love, I'll find you! I'll always find you!" Klaus replied before hanging up, leaving a smile on Bella's face.

In the bookstore, Bella realised that they didn't have many choices on books but she did managed to find one with good recipe to cook fish. She paid for it and left the store, in the streets that were darkening, thinking about asking Klaus to take her to Seattle or somewhere with bigger bookstores.

After a while of walking, she felt that she was being followed and when she turned around she saw 2 suspect men following her, calling after her to join them. She made a turn right, trying to get away from them but only found herself face to face with a bigger group of dirty looking men who obviously had bad intentions toward her. She recognized them as the men who had walked by the dress store earlier and had acted like drunk fools... Maybe they weren't acting after all... Who knew people like that existed in safe small towns too...

She was cornered, surrounded by men willing to hurt her. She couldn't reach for her phone without them seeing her and they were so close that they could hurt her so she settle for yelling, calling Klaus's name as the men got closer and laughed. One of them actually had his hand on her mouth fast. He was holding her and she felt sick. She wanted to be away from him, she wanted to fight but she couldn't...

She wanted Klaus... She needed him now... She couldn't let those men touch her...

Luckily, she knew that he was close and would come to her rescue.

Before she knew it Klaus was standing in front of her, fangs out and the man that had been holding her was held by the throat by the vampire she loved.

A couple of the men yelled, another actually pissed himself. They were pleading with Klaus but Bella couldn't make out the words they were saying... She could only hear her loud heart beat and Klaus' words.

"Close your eyes Bella, it's going to get messy around here." Klaus said as the men go even more frightened.

Bella immediately listened to him and closed her eyes, trusting Klaus to keep her safe and out of harm's way. She could hear Klaus' growls and the men's yells for help but soon, it was over.

Silent.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asked, confident that her rescuer had won. How could it be otherwise? He was the best.

"They are all dead on the floor Love…you might want to turn around before you open your eyes. I made sure they didn't bleed so the smell won't bother you but I don't want you to see this..." Klaus replied softly.

Bella did as he said and just when she opened her eyes, a very familiar silver Volvo parked right in front of her and Edward got out of it, snarling.

"I thought I was clear this morning when I told you to stay away!" Klaus growled at the copper haired boy standing before him.

"Bella, come in the car, you'll be safe there!" Edward said, ignoring Klaus and looking Bella in the eyes.

"Don't you try to dazzle her like your kind does! Bella close your eyes sweetheart, you'll be able to control yourself then." Klaus said.

"It's okay, I'm in control..." Bella replied but she closed her eyes anyway and took a step back until she felt her back hit Klaus' torso. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Bella? Don't you trust me?" Edward asked her.

"Why should I trust you? You creeped your way into my bedroom in the middle of the night without being invited in first and you refused to keep your promise to tell me what you were…Cold one! I trust Klaus with my life! He never lied to me!" Bella said, feeling courage duplicate inside her when she was so close to Klaus.

"I… I'm sorry Bella… I… I don't know what to tell you or what to do… You can't possibly be safe with that man Bella… he just killed 6 men, look behind you! Look!" Edward said, earning himself another glare from Klaus and a growl .

"He just saved my life by killing those men and made sure I didn't have to see what was happening to them!" Bella said as Klaus growled at the boy trying to hurt the trust his love had for him.

"Bella…" Edward pleaded. He looked like someone had kicked his puppy and run over his kitten.

"Enough! I don't want to talk to you right now! I want to spend some time with Klaus, because he's never hidden anything from me and I actually had plans to spend the evening with him. We'll talk in school tomorrow if you're there!" Bella decided, watching as Edward sighted, muttered a "as you wish" and jumped back in his car, driving away.

"Let's go away from here… I'll call a friend of mine to clean this up!" Klaus said as he led Bella away from the crime scene, happy that she had chosen him over the Cold one.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this chapter? Longest one so far...**

**Please tell me in a review!**

**Next chapter we'll have a little Edward POV**

**THANK YOU for all the reviews! If you review a lot for this chapter too, I'll update AGAIN tomorrow! Otherwise you'll have to wait for Monday night or the day after that...**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	19. Chapter 18

As he drove back home as fast as he could, Edward felt humiliated by this Klaus who thought he could sweep Bella off her feet and insult him… Seriously, he had to be manipulating Bella right?

"Edward, what's going on?" Carlisle asked him when he stormed in, breaking the door in the process.

Edward then took the time to say what had happened from the moment he saw Bella arrive at school in the morning with the original vampire to what had happen in the dark isolated street of Port Angeles.

"You said his name was Klaus?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, do you know him?" Edward asked him.

"I don't know him personally but I've heard of him. All I know is that he is one of the first vampires of his kind and is very powerful… So powerful that even the Volturi are afraid of him and would do anything to please him…" Carlisle replied.

"Not the kind of man you should anger then…" Emmett said.

"One word from him and the Volturi would make you an outlaw!" Carlisle added.

"Or a pile of ashes!" Jasper added with a smirk.

"It's settled then, you should leave that girl alone. She seems to like him and trust him anyway…" Rosalie said.

"But I love her and we can't be sure he's not controlling her. His kind can do that!" Edward protested.

"All we can do now is wait until you see her at school and you can talk to her. But I'm warning you Edward, we can't go against him…It would be risking our entire family and I won't do that." Carlisle said, concluding the conversation.

Nobody, not even Edward or Jasper, noticed Alice looking concerned... But she wasn't concerned for her family or her brother, she was concerned for her own plans... Would she still be able to go through them? She really counted on Bella falling for Edward and becoming her sister in law and best friend... if that was not going to happen, she would have to jump in and befriend the girl... Bella Swan had the potential to be a very powerful Cold One and Alice needed her by her side if she wanted to convince the Volturi to let her be Queen of the American continent while they ruled the rest...

.

In Port Angeles, Bella was doing her best to erase the almost aggression from her mind as she entered the restaurant _'La Bella Italia_' with Klaus. Apparently, he had reserved a table and everything was ready for them the second they arrived.

"Are you really okay with what's happened earlier Bella? Truly not going into shock or anything?" Klaus asked her after they had ordered their food.

On the way to the restaurant, she had assured him countless times that she was fine and after using some antibacterial wipe she had in her purse to clean her face, she really did feel fine. She had felt dirty after that man's horrid hands had been on her face but the wipe had helped her erase that feeling.

"You saved my life Klaus… I'm perfectly fine with that!" She replied with a soft smile.

"What about sparkling boy?" The original asked with a frown on his face.

"I'm not sure… I used to think I was falling for him but now that you're here… I think I just want to be his friend… I don't feel that much for him…" Bella said, blushing and looking down after she realised that she had just admitted to him that she liked him more than a friend.

"So me coming back changed the way you saw creepy boy then?" Klaus was fully smiling down and his heart was warming up… Did she just admit that she loved him?

"I…should we really speak about this here?" she asked, hoping to get a delay.

"We're isolated Bella, nobody is listening… but if you'd feel more comfortable waiting until we're done eating I'm fine with it. Although I love the way you blush under these lights…" Klaus replied softly just as the waitress brought them their orders.

"Please call me if there's anything else you want!" The waitress said as Klaus distractedly dismissed her, his eyes still on Bella.

"I guess there's no getting out of this talk now…" Bella said quietly.

"This talk can wait as long as you need sweetheart… All I want is for you to be happy…" Klaus said sincerely.

"Do you… What is it you feel for me exactly?" Bella asked him with a blush as she took a bite of her mushroom ravioli.

"It's hard to explain but I'll try... You have to know that wolves mate for life Bella… Werewolves are not too different… The same goes for the shape-shifters in the Quileute tribe. They call it imprinting. For vampires, they just recognise their mates…They feel a pull… When you imprint, it's different… It's not the earth holding you down anymore, it's her… She becomes the centre of your world…" he paused to look at her, she had stopped eating and was listening, watching him.

"Since my werewolf side is tied up by the curse, I can't imprint but I can still feel the pull from my vampire side telling me that you're my soul mate… And… My werewolf side might be tied up by the curse but during each full moon I can almost feel the wolf inside me… It increases everything I feel… The last time I saw you during a full moon…during the cruise... I knew… I knew you were the one for me… Well, I knew before that but I felt my inner wolf approve… if it doesn't sound too crazy… I know that as soon as I break my curse, I'll imprint on you the minute I see you."

Bella looked shocked.

"It…um…It sounds pretty intense…" Bella whispered.

"I don't know how else to say it Bella… I love you and would want nothing more than to have you in my arms every single second of the day, but I also want you to be happy and if it's time you want, I will give you time. I just need to be in your life until you know what you want…or until you decide you don't want me in your life at all…" he was cut of by Bella snapping:

"Never!"

He smiled.

"I love you so much Bella… I will be and do anything you need me to be and do…" he was speaking intensely and it touched Bella right in her heart.

"I… I'm not sure what to do with what I feel for you… I've never felt it before in my life but I've read enough romances to know that it's love… The way I feel when you're near me, the way you're presence makes me feel safe and happy… Even your smile makes me feel safe if that makes sense…" Bella said, trying to be brave and to look him in the eyes.

"It's okay Love, we have time for you to figure it all out… We don't need to be a couple right away… As long as I'm still allowed in your life, I'll be the happiest man, vampire and wolf alive!" Klaus said, making Bella nod as she went back to her food.

.

When they were done eating, Klaus let her decide if she wanted to go see a movie or if she wanted to take a walk somewhere.

"Why don't you show me your house? This way I'll know where it is if I need to see you unexpectedly!" Bella suggested.

"I would love that! Come on, I'm not parked very far." He replied.

.

The drive was pretty comfortable and they both felt relaxed and happy. Whatever they were, they liked it and it made them both happy.

"I asked my witch to look for whatever info he could on the Cullen's." Klaus told her as he drove.

"Really? What did he find?" Bella asked.

"They drink from animal and Carlisle was described by Aro, one of the Volturi, as compassionate, tame and almost human in his bahaviour. I'm guessing his mate is pretty much the same."

"What about the others?"

"The Volturi never met the others but my witch was able to find out some things... 3 of them have powers but don't worry, the only one that will work on you isn't too dangerous... They travel a lot, they like to play human..." He added.

"Does blood really doesn't bother them?" She asked.

"According to my witch, Carlisle is the only one who truly has no problem around it... the other manage more or less."

"Oh.. Well, he better be good with blood if he's gonna play doctor in town!" Bella joked.

"He wasn't capable to get much more but the spirits did agree to tell him that Edward and Alice weren't good for you... Apparently, they are selfish and want you to join them for different reasons..."

"And those reasons aren't good for me?" Bella asked.

"All he said was that even the spirits think you'd be better of with me." Klaus said.

"Then the spirits and I share the same opinion then, that's good news right?" She asked with a bright smile that could have light the night.

.

When they arrived, Klaus watched closely for Bella's reaction and loved to see her in awe in front of the house he had restored.

"It's so pretty…and big…" She said.

"Yes… I wanted it to be big enough in case I manage to bring my family back together some time in the future…" he replied.

In his head, he could actually see his siblings here with him... He knew they would all end up loving Bella too.

"I'm sure they'll love it." She smiled as she grabbed his hand.

"Do you… Do you see yourself spending time here?" He asked her as they both walked further in the house.

"Of course I do…as long as you're with me when I do!" She replied.

"Always… Now why don't we watch a movie here? I have a pretty wide selection…"

She agreed and they ended up watching an old version of Romeo and Juliet that Klaus said was close to the way Shakespeare intended it to be shown. They settled side by side on the couch and soon Bella moved closer so she was pressed against Klaus' shoulder. Smiling, he moved his arm around her and as he hugged her close to his torso, he also wrapped a small blanket around her.

"This feels nice…" She whispered.

Klaus' only reply was to kiss her hair and to hug her tighter.

They watched the movie and Bella cried. Klaus erased every single one of her tears and when the movie was over, he drove her home.

Although, before he drove her home, there was something he wanted to show his young love.

"Bella, you know I want to be as truthful as possible with you... There is something I want to share with you..." he said as he walked her to a small room with only a couch and a big wooden box.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"This box... Maybe you should sit down..." He sat with her and opened the box, showing her its content.

"Letters?" Bella asked when she saw all the papers in the box.

"Love letters... It's a part of my past... When I killed someone while feeding or because my emotions got the better of me... I took with me one of their love letters as a reminder... I used to read them when I felt lonely... I've never shown or told this to anyone..." he confessed.

"I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me." She said squeezing his hand.

"You're not afraid?" he asked her.

"How old is the most recent one?" She asked him in return.

"About 15 years or so... Why?"

"Then It's okay... It's in your past and you have been honest enough to tell me so... It's fine." she replied.

"You always manage to surprise me." He said, hugging her to his side.

"Although you better change the kind of souvenirs you keep because not many people write love letters nowadays... You're going to have to steel cell phones, computers or hard drives!" Bella joked as she stood so he could drive her home.

He was happy that she accepted that part of his past and was jumping with joy on the inside. He noticed that she didn't comment on the 6 men he killed to protect her... I guess she didn't count that as murder but as justice... He was glad.

.

They were both standing on her front porch and, slowly, Bella decided to be brave again and she puller her hand free from the vampire's. Before she could see his questioning glance, she stood on the tip of her toes, put both her hands behind his neck and brought his face down so she could peck his lips shyly.

It was soft and short but it felt magical. The perfect first kiss in Klaus' book.

He smiled and bent down again to give her a real kiss.

They made out for several minutes when Bella pulled away to breath and said:

"I still think we should move slowly but… I would like for you to stay in my room with me tonight… Not…you know…but…just hugging…I have a hard time falling asleep and it would help me feel safe..." Bella said with a blush.

"Anything you want Love… I will drive my car back home and run back here as soon as I can. I'll be in your room as soon as possible." He replied and Bella could see spark of happiness in his eyes.

"I… I love you Klaus…" she said right before she entered the house and close the door behind her.

"So do I pretty Bella… So do I…" he said, watching her go in before he walked to his car and drove it back to his house before he ran back to his young love's bedroom. At this moment, he truly felt like the happiest man alive.

* * *

**I feel so happy of this chapter! Don't you? I had a smile on my face the whole time I wrote it!**

**It's the biggest one yet! Two big ones in a row...Don't get used to it! :-)**

**Please review!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are great! When I opened my mail box this morning and saw them all I couldn't believe it! You guy really love this! I'm so happy!**

**Keep on reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	20. Chapter 19

Bella walked in the house with her cheek flushed and sighted happily as she leant back against the door a minute.

"Had a good night then?" Charlie asked, surprising her from his spot in front of the TV.

"I had a great night dad…" She replied with a smile that could have light a whole town.

"Good… I'm glad you're happy here! I was afraid that Forks wouldn't be... well, did Klaus and you… have a great time?" He added.

"Yes we did… We… I'm not sure what we are but… I think we're together… You don't mind do you?" She asked him, praying he wouldn't mind.

"Not at all. I like him Bells. He makes you happy." Her father replied simply.

"Good night dad…"

"Night Bell, I was just about to go up to bed myself!" He said, turning of the TV and following her upstairs.

Bella smiled... It felt nice to know that her father had stayed up just to make sure she would get home okay.

.

As soon as she was in her bedroom, Bella opened her window (so Klaus could come in) and waited until Charlie was in his room before she went in the bathroom to clean up and put on her pajamas.

She hesitated and realised just how foolish she was when she changed three times into different pajamas before she ended up wearing the one she thought was the prettiest. Then she took time to brush her teeth and her hair until she was satisfied.

Just when she came back in her room, Klaus jumped in through her window, smiling widely.

"Hey!" She breathed out.

Did he always look that hot or was it the moon toying with her?

"Hello again Love." He whispered as he walked closer to her.

She let him take her into his arms.

"Charlie's asleep…"

"And you should be too… It's getting late and you have school in the morning…" he whispered softly as he brushed her hair off her face.

"You're right…" She said, inviting him to lie down next to her on the bed.

Klaus took off his shoes and his jacket, planing on keeping on his t-shirt and pants.

A few minutes later, they were comfortable on the bed, Bella's head on Klaus' chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her.

.

Edward had heard Carlisle's warning but didn't want to believe it.

If only he could speak with Bella alone, he was sure he would be able to convince her to let go of Klaus and be with him. With a last minute decision that would prevent his sister from seeing him, he decided he needed to go and see her during the night.

It was the only moment he was sure she would be alone. Then he would just have to let his natural charm do all the work.

.

Bella had just fallen asleep and Klaus was about to get up and go home when Edward pounded on the barrier protecting the curtained window:

"Bella, wake up Bella, you have to let me in! Bella! Bella let me in I have to talk to you!" Edward yelled.

"What's going on?" Bella asked Klaus sleepily as she woke up and he got out of the bed standing in front of the window.

He had already put his shoes back on.

"He just woke your father up!" Klaus whispered in an angry tone, showing his vampire face.

"Well, he is kind of loud... Wait Charlie is up? What am I going to tell him?" Bella panicked.

"Bella, let me in it's important! You can't trust him Bella! Let me in!"

Klaus opened the curtain and the window, growling at Edward to _shut up and leave_ when Bella's bedroom door opened suddenly:

"What's going on in here? Bella, are you okay?" Charlie said as he entered the room in a pair of boxers and a baseball bat in his hand.

"Now you've done it Cullen!" Klaus growled.

"Dad it's okay, Klaus will take care of everything…I know it all looks crazy but you can trust him! Please!" Bella pleaded with her father.

"What are they doing here?" Charlie asked, fuming.

"Charlie, I give you my word that I'll explain everything to you as soon as I've dealt with this." Klaus said, showing his most truthful face to the man that would become one day his father in law.

"Sit down dad, you're turning a colour I don't like so much." Bella said worriedly.

Charlie looked a long time at Bella, then at Klaus and at Bella again before he nodded and sat down on Bella's bed. Edward had never stopped yelling and snarling, insulting Klaus and pleading with Bella in turn.

"Why don't we go downstairs dad…" Bella suggested.

Klaus looked at her and nodded, opening the window wider, grabbing Edward by the neck and throwing him back so he would fall on the floor. Then he closed the window and the curtains again.

"Good idea Bella, you too go down in the living room and I'll go out and deal with sparkling ass over here!" Klaus said as he walked with them downstairs and walked out the back door to meet Edward and give him a piece of his mind. Of course he could have jumped out the window after Edward but he didn't want to freak out Charlie any more.

"Please be careful!" Bella yelled after him.

"Don't worry, I'll be just fine!" Klaus said before he added "You might want to start explaining things to your father…"

She nodded and watched him walk out.

Sighting, she sat down anxiously and started explaining everything to her father, who was taking things rather well.

.

As soon as he stepped outside, Klaus rushed to Edward and without making much of an effort, he pinned the Cold One to a tree, growling. Edward was trapped and there was nothing he could do to fight his aggressor off. It didn't stop him from trying though.

"I'm not a merciful person Cullen so listen carefully: this is my last warning to you. The only reason you're still standing is because Bella thinks she can be friends with you and your family. I gave you every chance to back off and yet here you are, creeping your way into Bella's life against her will! Bella is _my_ soul mate and I won't have her hurt by the likes of you. Now she wants to give you a chance to be friends but let me tell you this: you step over the line just one time and I will show you why the Volturi fear me so much!" He stopped a minute.

Edward was trying very hard to fight him off but he couldn't even move him an inch away. His growls were definitely not impressive to Klaus.

"Bella is made for me… The way she smells to me is a sign! Her blood is so strong and I managed to resist it because she's made for me! She'll love me, she has to and Alice even saw her as a vampire! She'll be happy with me, she has to!" Edward snarled.

"It only means that her blood sings to you idiot! Another reason why you better watch yourself because trust me, if anything happens to my sweet Bella, I will hunt you down and kill you. I won't let live anyone who hurts her. And I don't care what your sister saw, visions of the future are suggestive and can easily be changed. Bella will be whatever she wants to be on her own terms and with me and my family. If you want to be even a small part of her life you better accept that a friend is all you can be to her and learn to behave yourself! If you don't, you're family is going to be loosing you!" Klaus growled as he punched the boy a few times in the stomach so he was on his knees.

"Now you better go back to your place, I've seen enough of you and you've seriously pissed me off. Next time I see you, you better behave or you'll be loosing your head with no promise of getting it back! I promise I can show you pain like you've never known. The pain of turning will be nothing next to what i'll make you go through if you don't listen to me now!"

Klaus then threw Edward against a tree and watched the young Cold One running back to his home with his tail between his legs (figure of speech) and his head hung low.

Once again, Edward felt like his pride had been kicked and hurt right when Bella could probably see them... He wasn't happy at all.

Turning around, Klaus walked back to his love's house.

It was time to really face her father… he shouldn't be scared right?

* * *

**I hope you liked this one!**

**Keep reviewing! Nothing gets me writing more than a mailbox full of review alerts!**

**I can't believe we're over a thousand reviews already! THANK YOU EVERYONE! I'm sorry I don't always reply but I am grateful and try to answer as many as possible...**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	21. Chapter 20

When Klaus walked back in the living room, he was greeted by Bella jumping in his arms, making sure he was alright. He considered pushing her away for a second, just so he didn't anger Charlie any more than he probably was but as soon as Bella touched him, he couldn't do anything else but hold her closer to his heart. If he hadn't stayed, who knew what would have happened with Edward...

"I'm fine Bella… I'm much stronger than he is… It's like a chihuahua puppy with no teeth going against a real fully grown wolf with shark teeth. He didn't stand a chance!" Klaus soothed her.

"I told Charlie the basics… I figured you should go into the details with him…" Bella said as they both turned toward Charlie. She tried to hide her yawn.

"You should go to bed and get some sleep Love… It's already 3 AM and you have school in the morning… I'll explain everything to your father and pick you up in in time for school." Klaus replied.

"I agree Bella, you need to sleep." Charlie said.

"I'm not leaving the two of you alone right now!" Bella protested.

"Listen Love, even if he gets scared and shoots me, I won't die. And you know me better than to think I would kill him if he gets angry or angers me… I love you too much for this!" Klaus reassured her.

"Fine, but if I hear shouting I will come down…" Bella warned them.

"We'll be fine Bells, you go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Charlie said.

Before she went upstairs, Bella took the time to watch her father carefully. He seemed to be taking things pretty well so she decided to let it go and go to bed. She kissed both men on the cheeks, giving them the same warning "behave, both of you!" before she walked up the stairs and closed the door to her room.

"So you're a thousand years old vampire who's also half werewolf? I've got to say you don't look your age at all!" Charlie asked as soon as they were alone.

"I know this is a lot to spring on you Charlie but if there is one thing you have to believe is that no matter how dangerous I can be to the rest of the world, I am not capable of hurting Bella. I truly love her." Klaus replied.

"I believe you… I see the way you look at her… I trust that she's important to you and that you'll protect her." Charlie replied.

"I'll answer any question you might have…" The vampire said.

"What were you doing in my daughter's bedroom earlier?" The chief asked.

Klaus groaned internally. Out of all the things Charlie could have asked him, he decided to ask him about this?

"We didn't… I didn't… she asked me to stay with her, just holding her… I know she's not sleeping too well here because of the rain so I agreed but I swear nothing happened besides some kissing earlier!" Klaus justified himself.

"What was the problem with the younger Cullen?"Okay, she Charlie seemed to be taking things well and to trust him... It was a nice change for the man who had been betrayed all of his life by everyone he met. he liked it.

Klaus then proceeded to explain everything to the man. He told him everything about his kind of vampire and the Cold ones, the Cullen's. He told him what he knew of Edward's behavior and what he did to prevent it from happening again.

"I never liked that kid much… his brothers are fine but him… he looks…weird." Charlie replied, making Klaus smile.

They talked some more, Klaus told his future father in law about the Quileute and that Billy Black knew about him. When the clock showed it was 4:30 Klaus said:

"I'm sorry I kept you up so late Chief… You have to go to work soon… I should go and let you sleep some…"

"Yeah… I should at least get a couple hours of shut eye before I head to work… but I still have questions…"

"If I'm still allowed in your house I will come over tomorrow after driving Bella home from School. Why don't I invite the three of us to a restaurant?" Klaus suggested.

"Good idea… it will give Bella a break from cooking. Okay, I'll go to bed… You can… Well, you can go back to Bella as long as you don't… Yeah… Or you can show yourself out… as you wish…" Charlie said, blushing and proving he truly was Bella's father.

"Bella's asleep now, I'll go home and come back in the morning to drive her to school." Klaus replied with a small smile, shaking Charlie's hand before he left the house and ran home.

Charlie walked up the stairs and chuckled when he saw the light of Bella's room on. He opened the door to see her asleep. He turned the light off and went to his room, happy to know that his baby girl would always be safe thanks to the man who loved her and hoping that the Cullen's wouldn't stay in town for long or that they'd at least keep Edward away from his only daughter.

Klaus might be older, but he was strong and truly wanted what was best for Bella. He liked him and didn't mind including him in his family… Edward on the other hand… he'd welcome him with a shotgun…Or a flame thrower.

.

When her alarm woke her up the next morning, Bella was still a little tired and had a hard time getting up. When she managed to drag herself out of her bed, she went to the bathroom and got ready. She could hear her father moving around in the kitchen. She got ready, thinking about the previous night and everything that happened.

When she got back in her room, dressed and ready for school, she noticed that Klaus had forgotten his jacket and, with a smile, she took it, planning on putting it on.

"Good morning Bells. You look like you could do with a few more hours of sleep…" Charlie said when she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah… How do you look so fine? You had even less sleep than I did…" Bella asked as she drank her father's cup of coffee. He didn't even protest.

"I'm used to not sleeping much Bella."

"So, how did it go last night? You didn't ban Klaus from the house did you?" She asked him worriedly.

"No, I didn't. We'll all talk some more tonight at dinner but I'm fine with it… I approve of the two of you together Bella; I trust that he will keep you safe."

"Great!" Bella cheered as she grabbed a granola bar and ate it.

.

Right as Charlie was about to leave the house to go to work, Klaus arrived and gave him some vervain aftershave, telling him it would prevent him from being compelled by vampires if he ever met some. Charlie thanks him, took the bottle and left for work while Bella greeted Klaus with a shy kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, so we're in the awkward morning after are we." Klaus chuckled as he walked with her to his car.

She blushed and looked down.

"Don't worry sweetheart, like I said, I'm willing to take things as slow as you need." He smiled softly as he started the car and drove toward the school.

On the way, he soon realised that he was followed by Edward's silver Volvo with his siblings inside. The Cold one was acting like Klaus was driving too slowly and blocking the road... he just wanted to annoy Klaus... Well, mission accomplished!

"Is he following us?" Bella asked when she noticed what he was watching.

"He's driving way too close for that… he wants to challenge me… Well, I guess he'll soon find that his pathetic little Volvo can do nothing against my car. We're much faster." Klaus smirked before her drove faster and made Bella squeal.

Soon, they were at school and the Cullen's arrived only a few seconds later.

"No need to look so smug Klaus!" Bella said.

He laughed and put his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him just as the Cullen's walked out of their car and toward the two of them.

"I just hope word of this doesn't get to Charlie... it wouldn't help us!" Bella whispered.

"On the contrary Love, I think your father would love the speed once in a while... Trust me!" He replied with a small smile.

As he watched the Cullen's walking closer to him he said:

"Here we go… Stay behind me Bella, Love." Klaus whispered to her.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this chapter?**

**What is going to happen next?**

**REVIEW please!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	22. Chapter 21

The Cullen's all walked towards them and Bella wondered if it would end up in a public fight or not. Of course she knew that Klaus had a pretty good control over his emotions but did the others?

"Major Jasper Whitlock… It's been a while since you were flirting with girls with my brother Kol during permissions…" Klaus said, looking at Jasper.

"I…My human life is very vague… Do I know you?" Jasper asked while Alice whispered urgently:

"Don't listen to him, he's lying!"

"Lying, am I? How dare you, you little evil pixy!" Klaus growled at Alice who looked offended and insulted before he looked Jasper in the eyes and compelled him to remember everything from his human life.

"Niklaus… Kol and Rebekah's big brother…" Jasper said in realisation.

"Wow, nice trick man!" Emmett said with a smile.

"What?" Alice asked in shock.

"Jasper was best friend with this Kol and had a few nights of…depraved fun with this Rebekah." Edward explained with a frown on his face that showed just what he truly thought of it.

"Depraved fun, really Ginger? They had sex and drank alcohol. What's so wrong with that?" Klaus chuckled.

"I'm not surprised you would think that… Really Bella, that's the kind of man you want to be with? His thoughts are so dirty!" Edward said.

"You're such a prude bro!" Emmett said, trying to loosen the tension.

"Stop this Ginger, we both know that you can't read my thoughts, the same as your sister can't see me in her visions." Klaus growled.

"He can read minds?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry love, the same thing that prevents me from compelling you prevents him from reading your mind Love." Klaus whispered reassuringly to her as Edward growled his jealousy at their closeness.

"Edward, stop growling! You have no right to judge anyone! Klaus isn't the one who snuck into my bedroom at night without ever being invited. He's not the one who promised he would tell me the truth without ever fulfilling this promise… He's always been there and truthful to me! I love him!" Bella said, turning toward him as Klaus smiled in happiness at hearing her say that she loved him in front of everyone.

"You'll love Edward too Bella, I saw it!" Alice said in a very trusting voice.

"We all know how suggestive are your visions Alice, stop trying to manipulate her." Rosalie growled as Jasper was deep in thoughts.

"We're going to be late for class…" Emmett muttered.

"He's right Bella, why don't you head off to class. Keep your cell phone on silent and you know what to do if anything happens right?" Klaus whispered in Bella's hear so that none of the Cold ones could hear. Bella nodded. Klaus was on her speed dial and she knew that if she called him he would rush here , even if she didn't speak.

"The only one I trust around my Bella is Jasper right now. The rest of you better leave her alone." Klaus growled at them as Jasper smiled at him.

"Jasper? He's the one with the poorest control! He'll have her drain within minutes..." Edward snorted.

"That's only because he's an empath Edward, you know it very well!" Rosalie snapped.

"Fine then, Jasper mate, from now on, _you WILL have complete control over your bloodlust and your power_." Klaus compelled his little brother's best friend.

Jasper immediately looked freer.

"Thanks mate!" Jasper said with a bright smile.

"You're welcome. Please make sure to keep your ginger brother and the pixie girl away from Bella. I don't want anything to happen to her!" Klaus pleaded.

"I'll look after her like I would have my own sister!" Jasper promised before Bella breathed in, turned toward Klaus and kissed him bravely on the lips.

After a few seconds Emmett coughed.

"Not that I mind to see two people in love and kissing and about to give me a free show but the bell is about to ring." Emmett said.

Bella blushed, making most of them chuckle and Klaus watched her walked toward the school. He heard Alice and Edward arguing with Jasper but his old family friend was holding his own and managed to keep Bella from the two of them.

.

"So Bella, why don't the two of us go shopping after school?" Alice asked Bella as Jasper walked the young human to lunch, trying to keep his wife and brother away from her but half failing. While Edward was afraid of his combat abilities, Alice was pretty confident that he wouldn't hurt her so she still tried to bring Bella into their lives.

"I don't like shopping." Bella replied before she entered the food line.

"I already saw that you would love it! Come on, we'll have lots of fun!" Alice pleaded, jumping on the spot.

"I don't like shopping Alice and I already have plans after school." Bella replied, getting annoyed.

"With that awful Klaus person." Alice frowned.

"Leave it alone Alice." Jasper growled.

The empath could feel the bonds holding him to Alice getting weaker and he wondered why that was. He watched as Bella ate lunch with her human friends and had fun with them, ignoring Edward and Alice as best as she could. Bella was surrounded by Jessica and Angela and was answering all their questions about her date with Klaus.

"Stop being so jealous Edward, she was never yours to begin with!" Rosalie snapped at Edward.

"Alice saw it." Edward replied.

"Alice saw what she wanted to see!" Rose snarled.

"I'm sitting right here and I know what I saw Rose! Bella is meant for us, not him. She's ours!" Alice replied.

"Listen to yourself! You talk like she's some kind of possession or something… She's a human being who deserves to make her own decisions!" Jasper said.

"Jazzy… Come on, you have to see things from my point of view… Bella…" Alice said, gently stroking Jasper's hand. He pulled it back.

"Stop this Alice! I don't know how I didn't see that you became so manipulative but it better stop if you don't want our marriage to end as well!" Jasper said before he stood, ready to walk Bella to her biology class.

Before he left her, he talked with Edward and warned him to leave Bella alone and to stop trying to get her to leave Klaus but apparently, the old vampire had already visited Mister Banner and compelled him to change seat assignment so that Mike was seating right next to Edward and Bella right next to Angela. He smiled and left the room, knowing that he had fulfilled his promised to Klaus and that, maybe soon, he'd get to reunite with his old friend. When he arrived to his own class, Alice was mumbling how horrible Klaus was for compelling the secretary to prevent Edward from changing his classes.

"It was too late in the year anyway..." Emmett whispered.

"Why are you all so against this? Bella is important to our family, why can't you see that? We will loose everything if she doesn't join us!" Alice snapped at them just as the teacher started his lesson.

This got Jasper thinking, What if Alice was right? How did he know who to believe in this? Was Alice manipulating them all or was she being truthful? She had gotten so good at hiding her emotions from him lately that he couldn't read her at all now...

* * *

**Another chapter done... What did you think?**

**There will be other confrontations. Do you want Alice and Jasper to split or to stay together? If they split, who should Jasper be with?**

**Keep on reading and reviewing!**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday... I started reading 50 shades of Grey and couldn't put it down until I was done. AM I the only one who thinks that Ana is a lot like Bella? I found so many small similarities between those two books... I am seeing things or did you see them too?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	23. Chapter 22

That day of school had been very long and difficult for Bella.

Maybe it was because she had started it already tired, maybe it was because it started with an argument between the Cullen's and Klaus. It might also be because if Edward left her more or less alone, she could feel him watching her, or because Alice followed her the better part of the day, trying to convince her that they would be great friends and that she would have fun going shopping with her.

Now that she thought of it, it might be a mixture of everything.

Jasper had been following her all day too, but he didn't try to talk her ears out like Alice did. He left her alone and simply made sure she was safe, like Klaus had asked of him… Was it really necessary though?

The minute she saw Klaus waiting for her in the parking lot, she ran to him and jumped in his arms. Now her day looked a little brighter. By the way he was hugging her, she knew he was just as happy as she was.

"Long day?" He asked her softly.

"The longest… I'm exhausted." She replied.

"Do you have a lot of homework?"

"No, nothing why?" she asked.

"Why don't we head back to my place, I'll put a movie in and you'll be able to relax until it's time to join your father for dinner… What do you think?" he suggested.

"I'm loving this idea." She replied.

"Let's go then My lady!" he said, opening the door of the car for her.

She was about to go in when she turned around and pecked him lightly on the lips. He smiled and said:

"I love it when you do that out of nowhere!"

She blushed and he closed the door behind her and jumped in his seat, driving quickly to his house.

As they left the parking lot, they did their best to ignore the Cullen's staring at them.

.

The drive was quiet. When they arrived in his house, Bella was finally able to see it in the light of day. It was even prettier.

She followed him inside.

"Why don't you go to the movie room and select what you want to watch? I'll make some tea and get a little snack ready for you." He suggested gently.

"You don't have to you know, I can do it…" She said, not wanting to be a burden.

"I like doing things for you Love… Just humor me!" He replied with a small smile.

"Fine then… I'll go and choose a movie." She replied, hanging her coat next to the front door and left her bag there before she tried to find the movie room.

Last time, they had gone through the corridor and turned left so she did the same but she must have turned a little sooner that she should have because she found herself in what must have been his drawing room.

She considered turning around but then she saw the most beautiful painting of herself she had ever seen and decided Klaus wouldn't get mad at her for exploring a little. She managed to tear her eyes off of the painting representing her and looked through all the others. Some where on the walls, some where pilled up between the wall and the table.

She didn't know how long she spent in there, looking through everything when she heard him behind her:

"Find anything interesting in here?"

"Oh, Klaus! I'm sorry, I guess I got lost… I'm sorry if…" She got nervous but he cut her off.

"Don't worry love, it's fine. You can look all you want! I have no secrets from you." He replied with a wide smile.

"Everything is very pretty… You seem to have a lot of different things…from dark to light… Your painting seems complex but yet beautiful, just like you!" She said.

"Thank you Love!" He said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This painting of me…It's very pretty…" she said.

"Thank you… I did this one when I missed you most." He explained, kissing her neck softly for the first time.

He smiled when he heard her heart speed up…She liked it.

"Which one is your favorite?" He asked her.

"Well, you know I hate being the centre of attention… So even if your portrait of me is great, I like this one over there better." She replied as she leant harder against him, pointing to a landscape.

It was very light but still had a bit of darkness in it. There was a bright sun shining on a bed of flowers and a dark forest. Her most favorite part though was the humming bird flying.

"Then it's yours. We'll take it back to your place later." He said, kissing her neck one more time.

"Really?" she asked, turning around so she could see his face better.

"Of course! Just to see this smile on your face I'd give you a painting a day!" He said, brushing his fingers across her cheek.

"Well, I hope you know that you don't have to do this just to see me smile! Your presence is enough!" She said, kissing him quickly on the lips before she said:

"Now, why don't you show me the real way to the movie room?"

Klaus chuckled and left the room with Bella. He quickly put the painting she liked next to the doorway before he took her on a tour of the house. He even showed her the upstairs with all the different bedrooms, though he didn't show her the inside. He didn't want her to think he was pushing for more.

"Now this door, it goes to the basement but I don't think you want to go there." Klaus said.

"Why?" She asked, getting used to the fact that she could ask him anything.

"There's…I've installed different kind of…cells down there. Life showed me that it was necessary sometimes…" He said.

"Oh… You haven't used them yet right?"

"Of course not… Don't worry, it's a last resort!" He replied softly before they went back to the movie room.

"The tea must be cold. I'll go and re-heat it while you choose a movie." He said.

When he came back, Bella had an old musical on and was ready to press play. Klaus sat next to her, gave her her cup of tea and the cookies he had brought for her.

A few minutes into the movie, Bella put her head on Klaus's knees and laid on the couch.

"Go one and rest love, I'll wake you up when it's time to go." He said softly as he stroked her hair and watched her eyes closing slowly.

.

Bella felt much more rested when she opened her eyes.

"You've only slept a couple of hours. The movie just ended." Klaus said from above her. She turned around and remembered that she had her head on his knees.

"Well, I managed to sleep pretty well. Thank you." She said.

"Anytime. Now do you want to go back home?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I don't have any homework but I need to do the laundry before Charlie comes home… I don't like doing this after dinner." She said.

"As you wish." He said joyfully.

* * *

**What did you think? Liked it? Hated it?**

**For the Jasper/Rebekah fans: you'll get some but keep in mind that I have someone very special planed for Rebekah and that person is NOT Jasper. Can you guess who it's going to be?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Keep on reading.**

**Have you guys read my fiction "A Mars in Mystic Fall's"? It's over now and I'm working on the sequel. PLease go and read it. Review, tell me what you think of it...**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	24. Chapter 23

When they arrived in her house, Charlie was still working so they settled in the Kitchen. While Bella was dealing with the laundry, Klaus went up to her room to hang the painting where she wanted it, above her bed. It took him a while to find the right tools in Charlie's stuff and when he was done, he joined her.

"You look pretty serious there…" He noticed when he got back down.

She was at the kitchen table. The washing machine was on and she had a book open in front of her.

"I always do with Algebra… I hate it and can't wait for graduation so I don't have to deal with this anymore… This and P.E." She said with a sight.

"I thought you said you didn't have homework."

"I don't... Not really... But I have a test in a couple of days and I can't fail it..."

"Do you want me to help you?" He asked.

"I'll be fine… I'm almost done." She replied with a smile as he sat next to her with a book.

"You know I could compel your teacher not to fail you right?" he suggested.

"I know you could but it wouldn't be right." She replied gently, never looking up from her work.

Just when Bella was done, Charlie arrived and they all got into Klaus' car so he could drive them all to the restaurant he had reserved a table at in a nearby town.

Bella got in the back so her father could speak with Klaus freely.

"I still have a hard time processing everything…I can't believe you're over a thousand years old!" Charlie said after Klaus invited him to ask his questions.

"I know… Immortality is a blessing sometimes…" Klaus replied.

"Sometimes? You're not always happy with it?" Charlie asked as Bella, too, got curious.

"I…Given what I am, it is extremely hard to kill me and there was a few times when I wished I was human and could die. It wasn't often though… That thought crossed my mind only a couple of times in a thousand years… It's far away from my mind right now!" Klaus replied with a reassuring smile to Bella in the rear view mirror.

"You said you couldn't be killed? How is that even possible?" The cop asked.

"My kind are easily killable with a stake through the heart. My family, since we're the first of our kind, we need a stake made of the wood from the tree my mother drew her energy from when she changed us… We burned it down. We can be put in a state close to coma or death when you dagger us with a silver dagger dipped in the ash from the tree we burned… But the problem is that I am half a werewolf and werewolves heal when wounded by silver…"

"So you're un-killable… That's good right?" Charlie asked.

"My father… well, the man who married my mother and fathered all of my siblings… He wants to kill me to erase the proof that his wife cheated on him…"

"A pride thing!" Charlie sighted.

"Exactly… He has the last white oak stake that exists… It's hidden somewhere and even my best witches can't locate it…" Klaus explained.

"Is there a danger that he comes here?" Charlie asked, worried for his daughter who was glad to see her father reacting so well. She had been afraid to see him taking Mickeal's side in all of this.

"No, that's why it took me so long to see Bella again after the cruise… I would have visited sooner but I didn't want to risk Mickeal finding her and using her against me in case he was on my trail so I waited until he was located and dealt with."

"So he's dead then? I mean like really dead?" Bella's father asked.

"Not really… Apparently he went after the wrong person a few years back and a powerful witch desiccated him. He's locked in an old cemetery in Charlotte, chained up in a stone coffin… He can barely open his eyes…" Klaus seemed happy to say this. It was hard to hide his joy to know the man in such a position.

"You're happy he's in this position…" Charlie realized.

"He's been hunting down my siblings and I for the better part of a thousand years… he's the reason most of them are daggered… He taught me not to trust anyone and I hate him for this… "

"Do you…Do you know where your siblings are?" Charlie asked.

Klaus looked down. He didn't want to tell this man that he was the one to dagger them and he saw in Bella's eyes that it wasn't a good idea either so he decided a little white lie wouldn't be too bad:

"Yes… I managed to collect them all… I'm just waiting for the occasion to reconcile with my last free brother to free them all… Otherwise I'm afraid it could turn into a family war."

This wasn't a lie either. He knew his siblings would side first with Elijah against him, then they would divide and all go against each others for decades before they reconciled… He didn't want that.

Klaus parked his car.

"We're here. I figured you'd like this place. A witch I know around here has a brother that works here, along with his mother. It's a great place." Klaus explained as they made their way inside.

"Are you talking about the witch that put the magical barrier on the house so the Cullen's couldn't come in without being invited?" Bella asked Klaus as she took his hand in hers to show him she didn't mind her father knowing they were together.

"Yes, the very same one." Klaus replied.

Soon, they were seated at an isolated table where they would be able to speak about everything without fear of being overheard. They ordered drinks and Charlie said:

"I called Billy today… Told him I knew and how… he said that even if you could be dangerous, your word could be trusted." Charlie said.

"That's the one thing all the members of my family have in common. We all believe strongly that if you don't have your word, you have nothing."

"That's very noble." Charlie said before he turned to Bella:

"You're not very talkative tonight Bella. Something wrong?" She blushed before she answered him.

"No, everything is fine. I'm happy to see the two of you getting along so well. I just wanted to let you get your questions out…"

The waitress came at this moment for their orders and they all told her what they wanted. After she left, Charlie said:

"Okay, I'm just going to say it. Don't interrupt me before I'm done please because it's not easy for me to say it. I know that whatever is between the two of you is very serious. The forever kind of serious. I don't mind…I don't want to know when you're going to take things to the next step. All I want is to see my daughter happy and safe. I want you to warn me before if Bella decides to change and become like you. I like you Klaus, you're welcome in my house and I'm even ready to let you stay with Bella at night if she wants to. I'm ready to trust her judgment on this. I see the way you too look at each other and trying to get Bella to act her age and date teenagers would be pointless… As long as you can keep my daughter… my ONLY daughter safe and happy, you will be welcome in this family." Charlie said it all in one breath and it was obvious he had been working on it for a while.

Bella and Klaus were holding each other's hand above the table and both looked shocked.

"Thank you Charlie. You have no idea how much the faith and trust you put in me makes me happy… I would rather get killed by Mickeal than see Bella get hurt. I give you my word that I will do anything in my power to keep her happy and safe…" Klaus replied.

Bella was deeply blushing now.

"Good!" Charlie said just as the food arrived.

"Food yes!" Bella said, happy for the distraction.

Both men chuckled.

.

The rest of dinner went just as well. They all talked and got to know each other better. Afterward, Klaus drove them back to his place to show Charlie where he lived and then he drove them back to their house.

"Okay, I'm going to go to bed and leave the two of you alone. Don't stay up too late Bells, you have school in the morning." Charlie said before he shook Klaus' hand and went up to his bedroom.

"Would you… Could you stay at least until I fall asleep please? I…I'm tired of the nightmares…" She asked with a soft blush.

"You think I can keep them away?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then I will stay. Come one now, I'll even tell you a bedtime story if you want!" he chuckled.

They both got up and Bella went into the bathroom to get ready for bed while Klaus took his shoes off and settled himself on the bed to wait for Bella. She joined him quickly, turned the light off and snuggled against him.

"I'm glad my father likes you… I'm so happy that he welcomed you like that…" She whispered.

"So am I Love… So am I." He replied before he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I could get used to this." He added when she put her head over his dead heart.

"I like having you near… I feel happy, safe and complete… I don't think I could be without you anymore…" She replied in a soft voice that told him that she was falling asleep.

"That won't ever be a problem my Sweet Bella. I will never leave you." He replied before he kissed her one more time and let her fall asleep.

"Will you stay the night?"

"As you wish." He replied.

"You're definitely staying!" She whispered, kissing him one more time before she closed her eyes and snuggled even closer to him.

Klaus had never felt so much happiness in his long life and in this moment, he realized that love wasn't a weakness, it was strength. He would do anything to keep this happiness intact and to protect his love and everything that makes her happy…

Who knew that being welcomed into a family and to feel a part of it would make him so happy?

* * *

**So, what did you think of this one? Next chapter, Klaus will ask his witches to locate someone...can you guess who?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Nothing makes me happier than to read more new reviews!**

**Last chapter I asked you to try and guess who would be Rebekah's endgame... NOBODY GUESSED RIGHT! I guess I'm the only one who thought they would look good together... However i'm sure once you read it you'll agree with me... Anyway, it won't be for a while.**

**Keep on reading!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, Bella woke up with her head still on Klaus' chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her. He was already awake and was watching her when she raised her head to see him.

"Good morning." She blushed.

"Good morning Love. No nightmares last night I see… your dream seemed rather enjoyable…" He replied.

"You did get some sleep didn't you? You didn't spend the whole night listening to me talk right?" She asked him.

"Don't worry, I went to sleep when you were done talking."

She blushed… She could only guess the kind of things she had said… She had dreamed of Klaus and her on a boat… A yacht that Klaus had named after her and they were alone on it. In her dream, things got pretty hot very quickly.

"Don't worry Love, I dream about you too!" He said reassuringly as he held her tighter.

"What time is it anyway?"

"You still have time to get ready… Your father just woke up too…" Klaus replied.

"I should go get ready…" She said, trying to get up.

"Not before you give me my morning kiss." Klaus growled playfully.

"But I have morning breath!" She protested.

"I don't care about that." He replied.

Believing him, she kissed him.

What started out as a simple 'good morning' kiss turned into a full on make out session and when they finally parted, Bella needed to hurry not to be late.

"Don't worry, I'll drive you, you'll be there with time to spare!" Klaus told her as they walked down the stairs.

"Bella, I completely forgot to tell you... Your mother called me at work yesterday... She's worried because you haven't called her in a while." Charlie said when they arrived and settled down. He had gotten two cups ready for them. It warmed Klaus' heart to see that Charlie had thought of him.

"I called her three days ago!" Bella exclaimed.

"It's your mother... Anyway, try and find the time to call her today okay?" He asked her and she nodded.

She knew that her father never moved on from her mother and having her on the phone was that much harder for him, especially since he knew she was happy away from him.

"I'm off to work now Bell. Both of you have a good day." Charlie said before he walked out and jumped in his cruiser.

"He's really okay with us then… I can't believe it!" Bella said.

"Your father loves you, he knows what is best for you." Klaus said while she got them both breakfast.

"He is letting his daughter date a dangerous thousand year old vampire!" Bella said in realization while she sat down.

"Having second thoughts?" He asked. The apprehension was audible in his voice.

"Of course not! I'm just surprised… I thought we would have to fight harder to be together."

"Well, take it from me, not having to fight for once is a good thing!" he replied.

.

That day, while Bella was at school, Klaus drove to Seattle to meet with a witch he knew.

"What can I do for you Klaus?" She asked.

"I need you to locate Sage for me." He simply said.

"Sage? Your brother Finn's Sage?" The male witch that had done the spell on Bella's window asked.

"Yes, her." Klaus replied, starting to loose his patience when Bella was away from him.

"I'll try… It won't be easy… Why are you looking for her?"

"When you find her, tell her I will undagger my family soon. If she wants in on it, she can come and find me…peacefully." Klaus replied before he turned around and left the room.

.

On the way back, Klaus was deep in thought. Ever since he had found Bella again, and every time she was around or on his mind, he managed to control his anger much better. Bella truly was the only reason he hadn't compelled Edward to throw himself into a fire.

He wanted to be good… for her he truly did want to be as good as he could and find some sort of redemption for his past crimes…

He looked at his phone as it started vibrating and smiled when he saw it was Bella.

"**Going to spend time getting to know the Cullen's after school today. Pick me up there a couple of hours later?"** She asked him.

He growled internally. He hated the thought of his Bella there alone without him but he knew he could trust Jasper with her safety… Speaking of Jasper, he still needed to talk to him… He was probably wondering where Kol and Rebekah where… Or maybe he knew. After all, Rebekah was undaggered in front of him…

"**Be careful and keep your phone close at all times please. Don't take risks." **He replied. He was about to add 'I love you' but he didn't know if it was the right time. He didn't want to scare her off… He was cut in his thoughts by another reply.

"**Don't worry, Jasper promised to keep an eye out for me. He's been giving Edward a death glare for the past 5 minutes. He's glaring at Alice** **too, but less."**

He smiled.

"**I miss you. Be careful. I love you."** He hit send before he could change his mind, wandering when he started having second thoughts about everything he did for her.

"**School is long without you. I love you too, but you know that since you heard me say it in my sleep."**

He smiled wider. He could almost see her blush as she hit 'send'.

.

Bella blushed as she sent the last message to her boyfriend.

"So Bella, what does Charlie think of you and Klaus' relationship?" Edward asked, probably hoping to get her to say she couldn't be with Klaus or something.

"Don't be ridiculous Edward, Charlie probably doesn't know about them!" Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Actually Charlie knows everything there is to know and is perfectly fine with this." Bella announced.

The only reason she was going with them was because she wanted to get to know Rosalie and Emmett better. Also she thought that maybe if she spent some time with Edward and Alice, they would stop trying to get her to leave Klaus so much. She was tired of it already.

"Klaus compelled him then." Edward said.

"Klaus would never do that!" Bella protested before she added "Charlie has been drinking vervain everyday since I moved here anyway and Klaus gave him Vervain aftershave the other day."

"Does he know what Klaus is?" Rosalie asked softly as Bella rose to put the rests of her meal away. She was regretting not sitting with Angela and promised herself she would do it the next time.

"Yes, he does. He accepts it." Bella replied, ending the conversation and going to her next class.

* * *

**What did you think of this? The James incident is just a few chapters away now.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry I can't answer to everybody but I love every single one of my reviewer!**

**If you review a lot for this chapter, you'll get a double chapter next update!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	26. Chapter 2526

When the school day ended, Bella followed Jasper and Rosalie to Rosalie's convertible while Edward, Alice and Emmett took the Volvo.

"Don't pout Edward it makes you look like a child! If you want me to trust you enough to go in your car with you maybe you should learn to behave yourself around Klaus and accept that I'm with him and that you and I won't be anything more than friends." Bella said before she turned around and sat next to Rosalie while Jasper took the back seat.

"Why isn't Emmett in this car with us?" Bella asked after they started driving away.

She didn't know much about the Cullen's yet but she knew that Rosalie and Emmett didn't like to be apart. The one class they had apart was very difficult for them to stay concentrated. It reminded Bella of how she felt now, knowing Klaus was away… She figured it was because they were soul mates and that once Klaus and her made love and completed their bond, she would feel just as intensely as Rosalie and Emmett did.

"To keep an eye on Alice and Edward… Edward seems to understand that you won't ever be like Alice saw you but she has a hard time accepting it…" Jasper explained as Rosalie nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry for her but I won't change who I am and who I love for her, I don't even know her yet!" Bella replied.

"We're trying to get her to understand that but her gift turned her into what you could call a _spoiled brat_…" Rosalie replied as she rolled her eyes.

"My grandma always said that a good spanking could cure any bad behavior. Maybe that's what Alice needs." Bella replied before she realized how what she said could be taken. She blushed when she heard Rosalie and Jasper chuckle.

"Now, there's an idea…" Jasper muttered with a smirk on his face.

He didn't know if Alice had manipulated him into thinking they were mates or if she truly was. He was just getting used to being free of his gift and he felt like a new man, especially now that he had his memories back. He didn't want to break up with her just yet, he felt it wouldn't be fare. He wanted to give them a chance to get to know each other some again.

He hadn't touched her the previous night, pretending that he needed to hunt but he did desire her… Maybe he just needed to show her just how dominating he truly was and fuck her into submission… Maybe she would change… Alice had gotten used to having her way and to people depending on her, she liked it… Maybe he should show her just how wrong she was… He tried to prevent from making any decision... He wanted to show Alice just how dependent on her visions she was. He wanted to surprise her with this and try and make her change her behavior.

Well, he was a man and trying, even if it didn't work, seemed like a good idea to him… He would have a good time anyway… That used to be what Kol told him was the most important and when Rebekah took his virginity, she did teach him how to truly enjoy himself while showing the lady a good time… It was worth a shot.

He smirked and let Bella and Rosalie keep on talking. He barely listened. He was too busy making fake decisions while planning his little game. He didn't know when he would put it into action but he needed a few free days... It would have to wait for sunny days.

.

After they arrived, Bella was introduced to Carlisle and Esmee. They seemed nice enough and she knew that as long as Edward and Alice could refrain themselves, she would be able to consider the Cullen's friends.

"Well, it's always good to know a good doctor when you're a human born a klutz like me!" Bella joked, making Carlisle, Esmee Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett chuckle.

"I thought you wouldn't need Carlisle what with you dating Klaus. What, he doesn't think you're worth his blood?" Edward asked her in a friendly tone that didn't match his words. Bella frowned.

"Of course he does! I was just stating a fact." Bella said.

"Come Bella, I'll show you the house." Esmee suggested to change the subject.

After being given a tour of the house by the vampire mother, Bella had sat down with the Cullen's and listened to every one of their stories. Rosalie didn't go into details but Bella got the main idea. She felt sad for the blond and promised herself to ask Klaus if his witches could do anything to help Rosalie either be human again or have a child.

Listening to Carlisle and Jasper's histories was the most fascinating of it all and it gave her an excuse to turn down Alice's constant proposition of going shopping.

"Enough with the stories already! Come on Bella, I'll give you a make-over!" Alice exclaimed.

"No thanks." Bella replied politely as she turned to Carlisle to ask him about the famous people he had met in his time.

"Come on, you'll like it, I saw it!" Alice said.

"No you didn't! Because you say you saw something happening it won't make it come true! I don't like shopping and I don't need a make over! I'm perfectly happy with who I am! If you keep trying to change me I won't come back!" Bella snapped back just as a car stopped out front.

"What is HE doing here?" Edward whined.

"Who is it?" Esmee asked.

"Klaus!" Edward spat like it was something dirty.

"He came to pick me up like I asked him to. I still have homework to do and I need to prepare some dinner for Charlie and I." Bella replied as Klaus knocked on the door.

"Behave Edward!" Carlisle warned him before he opened the door and welcomed the Original with perfect manners.

.

Klaus had been looking at his watch for the best part of the afternoon and kept making sure his phone had reception and was charged. He was so nervous about his Bella going to the Cullen's that he couldn't concentrate on anything.

He had spent some time in the reservation with the elders, giving them an update on the supernatural world and helping them with a couple of things. He even gave some of his blood to Billy Black to see if it would heal him. Of course he warned him to stay safe and not to die after drinking the blood.

"I'll have Sam keep an eye out for me." Billy promised.

Of course Klaus had been introduced to the pack… Well, only two boys had changed yet, Sam and Paul, but he met them and since he didn't smell as bad as Cold Ones, they got to know each other. Klaus promised to show them his wolf as soon as he managed to break his curse but warned them that even though his would be much smaller, he would also be much stronger.

Klaus was also introduced to Emily, Sam's imprint and felt bad for the couple. He got the whole story, with poor Leah loosing her man to her cousin and with poor Emily, feeling guilty and ending up hurt by the man who loved her more than anything.

"I could give you a bit of my blood. You drink it, it will heal you... Well it could..."

"Could? It's not a sure thing?" Sam asked.

"It's the same as Billy Black... I gave him some but I don't know if it will work because you're not totally human... It heals us and humans but you're shifters... It might work and it might not work." Klaus explained.

"I'm human." Emily said.

"Yes, but the wounds were made by supernatural... Things don't always have explanations... But if you want I'm willing to give you some." Klaus suggested nicely.

"That's pretty nice of you, considering you warned us that you were dangerous." Sam said.

"I'm dangerous to people who cross me, betray me or hurt my loved ones." The vampire explained.

"I... I would love to try." Emily whispered shyly.

"If you want to try I don't have any objection." Sam replied tenderly.

"Now, remember that you have to be careful and don't die for the next 24 hours or you'll come back as a vampire... My kind of vampire." Klaus warned her as he sliced his hand and poured some blood in a glass.

"Thank you." Sam and Emily said as the young woman grabbed the glass and started drinking.

"If this works I'll leave you a bottle of it... It could always be useful in case of problem." Klaus replied as they both watched Emily closely.

Under their stare, Emily felt herself blush but she finished the glass and put it down. Only seconds later they could see the scars fading away.

"It's a miracle!" Sam exclaimed. He grabbed a mirror and showed it to Emily who started crying in joy when she realised she didn't have scares anymore.

"How are we going to explain this to everyone?" Emily asked after she calmed down.

"Your 'accident' happened only a few weeks ago and it was still red... you could cover it in bandages for a couple of weeks, saying you had surgery and uncover it later, saying it all disappeared." Klaus suggested.

"Good idea... If it works for Billy we'll have to think of something like this too." Sam replied as he hugged Emily close to him. Seeing them happy together made Klaus miss Bella even more.

"We can say he's been trying some new therapy thing and didn't tell anyone in case it didn't work." Emily suggested.

"Good idea." Sam concluded.

Klaus didn't stay much longer with them but he did give them an entire bottle of his blood and his address and phone number in case they needed him. In exchange, Sam promised to keep an eye on Bella and Charlie should Klaus leave town for a while. He also promised Klaus he would help him if he ever had problems with some of his enemies. Before he left, Klaus turned around and gave Sam the address of the witch that had helped Bella with the barrier.

"If you ever need to call him, tell him you call from me. He'll do it for free. I'll warn him." He said as he handed Sam the phone number.

"Why do you do all this for us?" Sam asked him before Klaus got back into his car.

"Because I've done some things in my life that weren't very nice and since meeting my Bella... I feel the need to do my best to try and find some redemption for it all." Klaus replied honestly.

"You're on the right track man." Sam said.

.

After he left the reservation, he couldn't keep thoughts of what could happen to Bella away from his mind.

What if Edward or Alice managed to convince her to leave him for them? Why didn't he just compel them to leave her alone?

He knew why. It was because of Bella. Compelling people was manipulating them and it was wrong. She made him want to be a better man and so he didn't compel Ginger and Pixie.

When his watch finally showed him it was an appropriate time to go and get her, he jumped in his car.

He still needed to give Carlisle Cullen a warning and to speak with Jasper about Kol and Rebekah. They were his friends and he needed to know they were daggered and would be freed soon.

As soon as he parked in front of the big house, he heard Ginger announcing his arrival and Carlisle warning him to behave. It's with a smirk on his face that he knocked on the door.

"Welcome Klaus. Please come on in." Carlisle said.

Klaus nodded and entered the house with as much arrogance as he could gather. He wanted to show them all that he was more important than they were. He knew it was immature but he didn't care. He didn't need the invitation to come in of course but he had manners after all and he figured that coming in without being invited wouldn't be very polite.

"Thank you." He replied as Bella turned to him with a big smile and rushed in his arms.

"You're here! Today was so long away from you!" She said before they exchanged a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Oh, how cute! You too really look good together!" Emmett said with enthusiasm.

Edward growled in disapproval.

"Edward…" Carlisle warned his eldest companion.

"Come on Edward, you'd have to be blind not to see that they are perfect together!" Rosalie said as she rolled her eyes.

Klaus quickly got to see why Bella wanted to be friends with them. Minus Edward and Alice, the rest of the Cullen's where bearable, even nice. He could see himself becoming friends with some of them. Plus, knowing Carlisle would definitely be a good thing.

"I'm sorry I came early but the day was rather long away from my Bella." Klaus explained to Jasper.

"Don't worry, we totally understand." Jasper said.

"Yeah, I can barely keep away from Rosie for the one class we don't have together!" Emmett said, getting comfortable and inviting Klaus to seat also. The Original took his girlfriend on his lap as everyone sat down.

"Jasper mate, we need to talk about a few things. If you want, you can come over my place tonight." Klaus started.

"Sure." Jasper nodded.

Bella looked down and Klaus immediately understood why.

"Why don't you give me your cell phone number, I'll tell you when you can come later. I'm staying with Bella until she falls asleep."

Bella beamed at him.

"You didn't think I would forget did you Love?" Klaus whispered in her hear before he kissed her deeply, reminding her how much he care about her.

"Ah, young love! So romantic!" Esmee said.

"So when I stay the night it's creepy but when he does it's romantic!?" Edward exclaimed in anger.

"Klaus is staying because I asked him to. I want him there and Charlie is aware of it. You were sneaking in without me or anyone knowing it! It WAS creepy and stalker-ish!" Bella snapped at him with a warning look.

Edward looked down.

"So, in other matters, there is a storm planed for tomorrow and we're going to play baseball. We wanted to invite Bella to come and watch." Alice said.

"Of course you're welcome to come to!" Carlisle added gently.

"What do you think Bella?" Klaus asked her.

"It could be interesting…As long as all I have to do is watch." She replied.

"What time do you plan on playing?" Klaus asked Carlisle who told him the right place and the time they were planning on beginning their game.

"I have to meet up with someone right before but if Jasper comes and pick up Bella I'll join you later. I shouldn't be too long but just in case, I trust Jasper to keep her out of harm's way." Klaus said.

"Of course." Jasper promised.

"We should go now or Charlie will wonder where we are and he might try to cook. I don't think the kitchen would survive that!" Bella said.

"You're right." Klaus replied with a chuckle.

They said their goodbyes and went into his car.

"So, how was it?" he asked her after starting his car.

"Good. I like Carlisle, Jasper, Esmee, Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett is like the older brother I always begged my mother for but never got."

"I'm glad you're happy about this." He replied as he patted her knew.

"About Rosalie I was wondering… Is there anyway she could have children? Like a spell or something?" Bella asked.

"I really don't know." Klaus frowned. When he saw just how much Bella cared he added "The person I have to see tomorrow is a witch who's the head of a big and powerful coven… I'll ask her if she knows of a way… But I'll be even later… You'll be okay with this?" he asked her.

"Of course. I know you'll be only a phone call away." She reassured him with a soft smile.

.

Soon, they arrived at her house.

Charlie was already there and had ordered some pizza.

They sat with him and after catching up on each other's day the pizza arrived.

"So Billy will be able to walk now?" Charlie asked him after he told them of his trip at the reservation.

"I don't know. It worked on Emily but she's human. Billy carries the gene that makes shifters so it might not work... I think he's planing on drinking it tonight..." Klaus said.

"It makes sense... He falls asleep and wake up when the blood worked his purpose. He don't have to worry for hours about it working or not. He'll know when he wakes up." Bella added.

"True." Charlie nodded.

He wanted his best friend to be happy and made a mental note to call him the next day.

"Did you take the time to call Renee?" Charlie asked her.

"Oops! I'll do it right now! Save me some Pizza!" She exclaimed, shooting right up and getting her cellphone out.

"Bella finally! I was so worried!" Renee said after answering on the second ring.

"Sorry for not calling sooner mom... I got side tracked." Bella replied, eyeing Klaus discretely while he laughed with Charlie. It sent a warm feeling in her heart to see them this way.

"I guess that's what young love does to anyone... How are things with you and Klaus? Your father refused to tell me anything!" Renee said in a slightly frustrating tone.

"Everything is great. We're dating but taking things slow... He and Charlie are getting along perfectly." The young girl replied while Klaus winked her way warmly.

"That's great! I knew your father would like him too!" Renee exclaimed.

"So, how are things going with you and Phil on the road?" Bella asked, willing to drift the subject away from her.

"Oh, everything is just perfect!" Renee exclaimed before she started explaining everything they had done in the last few days.

Before they hung up, Renee added:

"And don't forget to have safe sex!"

"Mom, it's not like that yet!" Bella replied, blushing.

"Yet? You're thinking about it then! My little girl is growing up! I'm so happy that you're finally interested in boys honey."

"Not boys mom, just Klaus." Bella reminded her mother, trying to get the conversation away from sex since she knew Klaus could hear. She was relieved when she saw him talking with Charlie, acting like he didn't hear anything.

"Well, as long as you're happy honey. Listen, I have to go now, Phil is waiting for me. We have a dinner with someone important... Call me again soon okay?"

"Of course mom."

They said their good byes and Bella was finally able to hang up and eat a couple of slices of Pizza.

"You want me to re-heat them for you Love?" Klaus asked her after she sat down.

"No, that's fine. Thanks." She smiled at him.

They spent the night all three of them watching a comedy on TV and Klaus loved the feeling of belonging he had whenever he was with them. Charlie also like Klaus, it was almost like having a son.

When the movie was over, Bella declared that she was tired and went to bed, followed by Klaus who snuggled up to her until she fell asleep and watched her talking. He absolutly loved to hear her say his name or how much she loved him in her dreams. It warmed his dead heart and made him love her even more every time.

Klaus only left her when she was done talking. Before he left her room however, he left her a note saying he loved her and would see her the next day. He left his jacket behind so she could wear it to school. He knew she loved doing that.

He went back to his place and texted Jasper the address of his place, telling him he was waiting for him.

* * *

**So, how was this chapter?**

**I mixed what should have been two chapters just for you, to thank you for all the love you've given me and this story so far.**

**As you've guessed, the James incident is coming...and Klaus will be late coming since he needs to meet a witch... Will the Cullen take Bella away? What will happen?**

**Keep on reviewing people, I love it!**

**THANK YOU for all the love you're giving this story! Keep it up!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	27. Chapter 27

As soon as Klaus arrived in his house, he served himself some blood. It was so easy to forget what he was when he spent time with his love and her father… Charlie was the father he wished he could have. He loved the man the way he was supposed to love Mickeal.

Spending time and feeling part of a family made him want to have his own family back. He quickly decided that during the coming summer, he would take the time to reunite his family. Maybe he could even buy a Yacht and organize another cruise for them all. The last one proved to be good right? He could see himself with Bella and his siblings on the boat, enjoying the sun and getting to know each other again… Maybe Charlie could even come with them... You can fish on a yacht right?

Suddenly, he was cut out of his thoughts by a knock on his door and he went to open it.

Jasper had arrived. Since there was no car in the alley, klaus guessed that he had run here.

"Come on in mate. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Klaus asked.

"Not at all. Alice decided she wanted to shop online tonight. She's on E-bay, watching over several antiques she wants." Jasper replied.

"How are things with her? Is she really your mate?" Klaus had a hard time imaginating the man he knew submitting to anyone, especially not someone like Alice.

"I'm not sure about that… I'll figure it out as we go… Until then I can enjoy myself and have some fun…" Jasper smirked.

"Talking like the Jasper that was friend with my brother!" Klaus chuckled.

"So, where is Kol exactly?"

"Daggered… But not for much longer. I just found the location of Mickeal and he can't harm any of us for now. I'm planning on un-daggering them all this summer." Klaus replied.

"Cool, let me know when and where and I'll be there!" Jasper exclaimed.

They spent the next few hours catching up until the clock showed them it was almsot 5 AM.

"You keep glancing at the clock, do you have an appointment or something?" Jasper asked him.

"I want to be there when Bella wakes up." Klaus replied.

"She's got you radically changed!" Jasper chuckled as he stood.

"That's love. Bella's the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Klaus announced proudly.

"I'll let you get to her then… I'm glad to see things working out for you. "Jasper said.

"Thanks… Tell me if there's anything I can do for you until then."

"Don't worry, everything will be okay. And don't worry about this afternoon, I'll keep an eye out for her until you can join us." Jasper finished before he left the property and went for a quick hunt before school.

Before he left the house, Klaus took a quick shower and changed clothes, he would get some sleep later, when Bella was at school.

.

Klaus arrived in the house early enough so that only Charlie was awake.

"Good morning Klaus."

"Morning Charlie. You slept well?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I didn't sleep yet… I had to deal with some things with Jasper… Catching up and making sure he would keep an eye out for Bella when I'm not there." Klaus replied.

"Good." Charlie nodded.

"Charlie, while Bella is still asleep I want to tell you something… I want to thank you for welcoming me in your house and in your life. You have no idea how it makes me feel to know that you approve of me." Klaus said sincerely.

"I'm not one to express my feelings much Klaus but… I want what is best for my daughter and I have a feeling that this is you. I don't care how you are to the rest of the world, I judge you by what I see. I'm happy to have you in my family." Charlie said with a blush.

"Thank you Charlie. By the way, my full name is Niklaus… You don't have to call me Klaus… You can call me Nik of you want… It's how my family calls me." Klaus told him.

"Why doesn't Bella call you like this then?"

"When I told her, back during the cruise, she told me that Nik is a name too common and that she like Klaus better since it was rare, like me. I just wanted you to have a choice… I… I do consider you family already Charlie… You're by far a better father than Mickeal ever was… I would be honored if you called me Nik." Klaus said intensely.

"It would be my pleasure…Nik." Charlie smiled.

Klaus looked up then and said:

"Bella's about to wake up, I'll go and… Help her wake up." Klaus said, making Charlie smile.

.

When she opened her eyes, Bella was met by Klaus' eyes staring into her own.

"I thought you had to leave." She said still half asleep.

"I did but I just came back." He replied before he kissed her softly on the lips. He just loved doing that.

"I love it when you do that." She said.

"When I do what?" He asked her as he kissed her one more time.

"When you kiss me like I'm the most important person in your world…" She replied, slowly sitting up.

"That's because you are the most important woman in _my_ world Love." He replied with his lips only inches from hers.

"You make it very hard to take things slow…" She whined as he moved away from her.

"Why don't you go and get ready, I'll make you some breakfast." He said.

"You don't have to." She protested weakly.

"I want to. It makes me happy to take care of you… Plus, I won't see you the whole day… I want to enjoy every single second I can have with you!" He replied, kissing her one more time as they both left the room.

.

Later, as he watched her enter the school, Klaus sighted. It was going to be a very long day away from her…

He went back into his car and drove to his house, planning on feeding and on getting some sleep before he went to meet the coven of witches. He couldn't wait until Bella's graduation next year so he could finally spend every minute of every day with her… Also he would be able to do that during the summer too…

He didn't know what he did to deserve such happiness but he was going to do anything in his power to keep everything as great as it was now.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**Be honest!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I can't reply to everyone but I read and enjoy them all!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	28. Chapter 28

Charlie was at the station and things were slow that morning so he decided to call Billy and get some news.

"Hey Charlie, I was just about to call you! I have some great news!" Billy said as soon as he answered the phone.

"Klaus' blood worked on you then?" Charlie guessed.

"He told you… Yes, it did. I woke up this morning and could move my feet. I've been standing up ever since, I can't bring myself to sit down again!" Billy said, sounding like an excited teenage girl.

"I think I can understand that. What are you going to say to everyone?"

"That I've been trying some new kind of therapy and didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to crush anyone's hopes if it didn't work…" Billy replied.

"Well, I'm happy for you! We need to celebrate!"

"Yes, I'm having a big barbecue tomorrow. Of course you, Bella and Klaus are invited too."

"I'll tell them tonight." Charlie said.

They talked some more and he ended up hanging up to take care of a woman who came to complain about her neighbors' constant loud music every evening.

.

Bella missed Klaus while she was at school and so she texted him between each class and smiled every time he replied. Sometimes she wished he would look young enough to go to high school with her but then it would mean she would have to pretend she's a high school girl for ever... She'd rather suffer his absence now and be able to stay out of high school for the rest of her life.

This time, she didn't sit with the Cullen's during lunch; instead she sat with Angela and Jessica. She was relieved when Mike didn't try to flirt with her. Jessica always seemed to be in a better mood when Mike left Bella alone.

"**Did you compel Mike Newton?**" Bella texted Klaus during lunch.

"**It depends...you're mad at me?**" He replied.

"**No**." She texted with a small smile on her face.

"**Then yes, I did.**" Klaus replied almost immediately.

"**Thank you.**" She replied before turning back to Jessica who was trying to describe her prom dress to everyone.

The day of school went by rather quickly and soon, Rosalie was dropping her off at her house, promising to pick her up in a little over an hour for the game. Rosalie reminded her to wear something warm before they left.

Bella used this rare alone time to do a little cleaning and her homework. She wanted to be able to spend as much time as possible with Klaus during the week end.

.

Right on time, Jasper was parking a huge jeep in front of her house. She went to meet him and he started the car, driving like a manias.

"I thought Rosalie was supposed to come and pick me up?" She asked, trying not to watch the road.

"She was going to but Emmett doesn't like a woman driving his car." Jasper joked.

"This is Emmett's car?" Jasper nodded and Bella added "Figures. Big man, big muscles, big car." Jasper laughed a little but tried to hide it.

.

Soon, they were standing in the middle of a field.

"Bella! You came!" Edward exclaimed, looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Didn't I tell you that she'd come?" Alice said with a roll of her eyes.

"You'll help me referee Bella. They need it." Esmee said softly when she saw Bella getting uncomfortable in front of Edward and Alice's behavior.

"Do they cheat?" The young human asked.

"Sometimes…" Jasper said as he walked past them.

"Always!" Esmee corrected with an amused smile, making Bella smile also.

"Don't listen to her Bella, we never cheat, she just doesn't know the rules!" Emmett yelled from his spot.

"That's because you make your own ruled as you go Emmett!" Edward joked.

Everyone came to greet Bella and she was relieved to see that Alice and Edward were acting what could be called normally. They didn't try to influence her or anything, they were just two teenagers enjoying an upcoming game.

As thunder struck for the first time, they started to play and Bella was amazed.

She texted Klaus that it was incredible and that she wished he would be there and he replied that he was on his way back from Seattle.

"Missing Klaus?" Rosalie asked her softly as she watched Emmett and Edward slam into each other as the ball escaped them both and flew further into the forest.

"Yes… He's on his way back. He'll be there soon." She replied confidently.

They played for a few more minutes before Alice yelled for them all to stop and ran right next to Bella. Everyone followed as Alice explained what was going on.

"The nomads, they heard us play and they're coming here! They want to play with us."

"Bella untie your hair, let them cover your neck." Carlisle advised.

"It won't help much, I could smell her from across the field!" Edward snapped in a worried tone.

Bella untied her hair anyway and quickly got her cell phone out and texted to her boyfriend:

"**Some nomads are coming. Cullen scared for me. Come fast."**

She hit send just as Jasper and Edward positioned themselves in front of her and Rosalie stood closer to her with Emmett on her other side. She decided to put Klaus' necklace in open view. Maybe someone would recognize it as a sign that she knew him or something.

She could see that the Cullen's were talking among themselves but since she didn't understand any of it, she ignored it and concentrated on the idea that Klaus would be there soon and that he would never let anything happen to her.

She felt her phone vibrate and quickly looked at it and saw his reply:

"**Be right there. I love you."**

She smiled and could already feel herself breath better when the three feared figures appeared at the end of the field.

"Hello, my name is Laurent. This is James and Victoria. We were traveling, making our way up north when we heard you play. We'd like to join you." A tall and black man said.

Bella realized that he had red eyes, they all did. They drank human blood and she was human… Did the vervain in her system hide her scent a little?

"We were just finishing up for tonight but why don't we head back to our house. I'm sure you would enjoy the possibility of using our commodities." Carlisle invited.

They talked some more but Bella didn't pay attention. Her eyes were running around the place, nervously looking for Klaus' arrival. She faintly realized they were discussing their differences of diet and the need for the Cullen that the nomads didn't hunt in the area.

Suddenly, the wind blew and Bella's hair flew a little, spreading her scent all around.

"You brought a snack?" The blond man named James asked, his eyes in Bella's. Her heart quickened. She needed Klaus right away!

"She's with us." Carlisle said as Edward started to panic.

Suddenly Bella calmed down without knowing why. She understood a few seconds later when she heard, booming throughout the field, the voice of her love.

"Actually, she's with _me_ mate!" Everyone turned around to see Klaus was there. Bella beamed and rushed in his arms when he opened them for her.

"Klaus?" James asked, his eyes wide open.

* * *

**So, Klaus and James know each other... Friend or foe?**

**Don't forget to review! The more review I get, the faster I update!**

**Keep on reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	29. Chapter 29

"Klaus! Is that really you?" James asked.

"Yes, it is really me. Now I believe you owe me your mate. You try and hurt mine and I'll destroy her in front of you before I destroy you piece by piece… You know which piece I'm going to start with, don't you?" Klaus said, looking at James right in the eyes as the red eyed Cold one relaxed.

Bella was confused, why was Klaus smiling while giving out threats? Why was James smiling when receiving them?

"You're friend with him?" Edward started to ask in an offended tone before Carlisle whispered:

"Don't son. Let it go."

Well, that explained things for Bella who relaxed immediately. She guessed that Edward listened to his father's advice when he didn't say anything else.

"Sorry Klaus, I didn't mean any harm to you or yours." James said as Victoria held on to his arm and Laurent talked with Carlisle about another coven like then in Alaska.

"Her name is Bella. She's my mate." Klaus informed James in an almost menacing growl.

"Then I'm sorry Bella. I promise I won't try to drink you anymore." James said with a little curtsey meant to be funny.

Bella giggled, so did Victoria, Klaus, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Why did you want to go after her anyway James? We just fed two hours ago. You can't possibly still be hungry after drinking that big rapist..." Victoria asked.

Edward's head snapped up as he gasped. Bella really was starting to think the guy needed to learn the meaning of privacy of the mind.

"The small brunette one with short hair…" James started.

"My name is Alice."

"I've met her before." James said but was once more cut off by the pixie like brunette:

"No you didn't. I don't remember you!"

"Well, _Alice_, I'm not surprise you don't remember anything… But I did meet you before…you're the only one who ever escaped me." James explained.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"I was hunting near Biloxi when I came across a scent so mouthwatering that I just had to have it. I found you, Alice right?...in a dark, window less room in an asylum. I was about to grab you and make my dinner out of you when another Cold one interrupted me, grabbed you and ran. He was really old and seemed to have some sort of affection for you. You didn't really seem conscious of your surrounding world… It was like you were in your own world. Anyway, he ran with you for a while but I easily found the two of you. I fought him and managed to kill him rather quickly. After disposing of his remains I was about to feed on you when I realized you were changing. I left." James explained.

"So you just left her there? Why didn't you help her?" Edward asked.

"Why would I have done that? I'm a tracker, I like to play. She held no more interest to me." James explained while Edward and Jasper comforted Alice.

"What's the big deal here?" Victoria asked.

"Alice woke up to this life with absolutly no memory of her human life… Now she knows why." Carlisle explained.

"She was in the dark… There was nothing to remember." Bella said in realization. She suddenly felt bad for Alice and understood better the girl's need to have her way all the time… She wanted to experience all the things she didn't remember.

"And now you want Bella to become your next game!" Edward shrieked.

"I did when I saw her here, right next to my one and only failure. It was like a gift of nature to repair what I had lost so long ago. But among the very few people I respect, there is Klaus and if she's his, then I won't harm her." James said as Edward grabbed Bella by the arm and pulled her closer to him.

She had stepped out of Klaus' embrace earlier and the hybrid was distracted, talking with Victoria.

"Come Bella, I'll hide you. I promise you'll be safe." Edward whispered in Bella's ear.

"Let me go!" Bella demanded in a voice that didn't hide her pain.

"Let her go!" Klaus growled.

"Edward don't be stupid!" Emmett said.

"Alice needs you right now, you need to show her support." Esmee told him.

"Don't anger Klaus more than you already have son, we won't be able to stop him from killing you!" Carlisle said.

"I personally won't even try." Jasper added.

Edward's hold tightened on Bella's arm and she yelped in pain.

"Ouch Edward, you're hurting me stop this!"

Klaus saw red and moved faster than he ever had. He ripped the arm that held Bella out. The finger loosened and Bella was able to walk out of the Cold One's grasp.

"Go stand with James Love." Klaus advised her in a tone that she didn't want to try and defy.

She listened and watched him ripping Edward in pieces. It looked so easy when Klaus did it. It was like Edward was a big block of cheese just begging to be put in pieces. At least it looked that way to Bella.

She was surprised when none of the Cullen tried to defend Edward but she understood that James, Victoria, Laurent and Jasper would join Klaus' side if they did. They knew they would loose so they stayed out of this.

"Please Klaus… Show him mercy… We'll get him under control…" Esmee begged, looking absolutly broken.

When Edward was just a pile of pieces, Klaus brought Edward's still moving head in front of his face and said:

"This is my last warning. Next time I'm adding a light match to the pile. Touch her one more time and you'll be a pile of ashes."

Klaus threw the head to Carlisle who caught it like it was a ball and asked everyone to grab the pieces. They ran off to their house without another word said. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie nodded gently toward Bella before they left.

"Well, that was entertaining." James joked as Bella ran again in Klaus' arms.

"You're okay Love?" He asked as he examined her.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"She has bruises on her arm." Victoria informed him, willing to remain on the powerful man's good side. She didn't want to be the next pile of ashes.

"Here, drink up." Klaus said gently as he gave Bella access to his opened wrist. She drank a couple of mouthfuls before she pulled away.

"What do you say we head back to my place to talk a bit?" Klaus suggested to the three nomads.

"If you don't mind, I think I'm going to run up to Denali, see if I can learn something from this coven… Their ways intrigue me." Laurent said.

"Drinking animal blood?" Victoria said in disgust.

"It does allow your kind to have more humanity and to interact with humans." Klaus said.

"It also make us weaker..." Victoria added with a frown on her pretty face.

"I'd like to try it out." Laurent said.

"We'll join you up there when we're done." James said before they shook hand and Laurent ran off.

"Bella, do you want me to drive you back home or do you want to come with us?" Klaus asked her.

"I'd like to come if it's not too hard for your friends…" Bella said.

"Don't worry, it won't be too hard for us, we can deal." James replied.

Klaus took Bella into his arms and he ran toward his house, showing James and Victoria the way up to it.

* * *

**So, what's the verdict? Where you disappointed?**

**You liked it or not? Please be honest.**

**For next chapter, the rating might have to go up... Can you guess why? I'm sure you can!**

**Review! Please Review!**

**Thank you for all the love this story has received from you already! You guys are the best!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	30. Chapter 30

When they arrived to Klaus' house, Bella excused herself for a minute, saying she was going to get something to drink from the kitchen.

"We'll be in the living room Love." Klaus said as he showed the way to James and Victoria.

"It's a nice place you've got there." James told Klaus as he looked around.

"Well, you know me mate, I like having my space."

"Is she really your mate, the human?" Victoria asked. She wasn't as close to Klaus as her mate was but she respected him and knew that it was better for her Love and herself to stay on his friendly side.

She still remembered when she met James and Klaus...

She was a newborn and the Volturi were about to kill her because she had been created for a newborn war. Felix and Santiago had been about to kill her when James recognized his mate in her and stepped in between her and the Volturi guards. She remembered being to busy being amazed by the beauty that was James to hear what he was saying but he later told her he was pleading with Klaus. He didn't ask the Volturi, he asked Klaus directly... Why ask a favor to a 3 stars General when you could ask that same favor to the president?

Anyway, Klaus had told the Volturi to let her go. She owed her life to Klaus and to the weird friendship he had with James.

_Flashback_

"James, how did you and Klaus become friend?" Victoria asked him a few month after they got together for the first time.

"It's funny actually because the first time we met, we wanted to kill each other."

"Really?" She asked him, wanting to know more.

"I had played with and drained someone he needed and he wanted his revenge. We fought for a while and I'm alive only because he hadn't fed in a while and because I'm good at evading people." he smirked.

"How are you still alive?" She asked.

"Some brunette bitch had stolen the coffin where his sister Rebekah was stuck in. He was about to behead me when someone came to tell him. He had already ripped my arms out... I told him I could help him track anyone down if he let me live."

"You found the coffin and the brunette then?"

"We found the coffin yes but Katerina, the brunette, is a smart little bitch and she managed to create a diversion so she could escape... Anyway, Klaus got his coffin and we had time to bond on the way... I stayed with him for a while after this..." James replied as his hands danced on her naked body.

"Well, I sure am glad that he let you live!" Victoria said.

"So am I..." James had replied before he started to make love to her again.

_End of Flashback_

"Yes, she's my world." Klaus replied with a smile and a dreamy look on his face.

"I haven't seen you this relaxed in a while. What about Mickeal?" James asked with an hint of frustration. He hated that he had never been able to locate Mickeal, just like he never could locate Katerina. He felt like he was failing every time he tried and it didn't work. He hated feeling like this.

"He's desiccated in an old cemetery somewhere… I have a vampire there, watching the place for me."

"Do any of you need anything from the kitchen?" Bella asked from the Kitchen in a normal voice.

"No, it's alright Love." Klaus yelled back loud enough so she could hear her.

.

Bella left the kitchen and quickly made her way to the living room. As she approached, she could hear them talk.

"I like her, I think we'll be good friends later." Victoria said.

"Are you going to change her or keep her human?" James asked.

"It's her choice to make. Of course I want her to change and become like me so we can have our forever together, but if she wishes to remain human, I won't go against it… I love her too much to push her in a life she doesn't want." Klaus replied.

"Of course I'll complete the change!" Bella said as she entered the room, bringing attention on her. She blushed, sat on Klaus' lap (she noticed that Victoria was sitting on James' lap) and kissed Klaus' lips shyly.

"I'm so glad you arrived in time to prevent James from killing her Klaus, she's just adorable!" Victoria said, making Bella blush even more and the two men laugh.

They talked some more, catching up and getting to know each other until the clock ran 11PM.

"What time is your father expecting you Love?" Klaus asked Bella softly.

"He's not. I told him that after watching the game with the Cullen we might go see a movie and he said that if it was too late I could stay with you, as long as we join him tomorrow night for a Barbecue at Billy's." She replied.

"Great!" Klaus said, not hiding his joy.

"We don't want to interrupt your evening any more than that. We'll go and join Laurent up in Denali." James said, standing up.

Klaus and Bella stood up too.

"You don't have to go. You're welcome to use the commodities here if you want."

"It's nice of you mate but I think I'll go and see if Laurent really found his place up there. I'll keep in touch though. I'm guessing you're planning on staying here a while?" James asked.

"Yes, at lest a year, maybe more. But I might be off this summer. Here, take my phone number." Klaus said, handing his old friend a small piece of paper before he walked him out the door and they said their good bye.

"Take care young Bella. We'll be friends when you're one of us. We'll have lots of fun!" The red haired said before she followed James out of the property and out of the town.

.

As soon as he closed the door, Klaus took Bella in his arms and hugged her close, crushing his lips to hers and giving her to most intense kiss of her life.

When they finally pulled apart she asked:

"Wow… What was that for?"

"Do you have any idea how happy you made me tonight?" he asked as he kissed her once more.

"What did I do?"

"First you get along with one of my rare friend and second you announce that you want to let me change you. You're just perfect my Bella. Every second I love you more." He started kissing her neck.

"Well, I'm glad it made you happy. About the change…" She started as he had her pressed against the wall while he kissed her neck.

"Yes?" He asked, his lips millimeters from her skin. He went back to kissing her as soon as he was done talking.

Bella had a hard time concentrating on her thoughts but she managed to gather them and say in a semi understandable voice:

"I don't want to change right away… I want to stay human until I reach the age you were when you changed." She said.

"As you wish." He replied right before kissing her on the lips again while he put his hands under her shirt.

"I love you Klaus."

"I love you too my Bella. Now, you want to watch a movie or do you want something else?" He asked her in a voice full of desire.

"Your couch is comfortable enough. We could watch a movie while continuing our…present…activity…" She said between pants as he kissed his way down her neck, getting dangerously close to the hem of her shirt.

Klaus carried her to the movie room and sat her on the couch while he chose a movie to put in. He selected a movie that had action and romance in it and told her to get comfortable.

While Klaus put the movie in and went to get some Bourbon for him and some tea for Bella, she took her shoes off and pushed her sweater over her head, leaving her in a small white top. When he went to sit by her, Klaus's eyes immediately went to her chest and she could see them darken.

"Are you trying to kill me Love?" He asked as he settled himself and took her in his arms immediately.

"I… Klaus…"

"What is it?" He asked softly against her ear.

"I'm not ready for…you know… the big step but…I'm ready to go farther if you want… As long as you're patient and show me…" She said, her eyes on the screen.

"We have all night and all day tomorrow my Bella, I'll take my time and as soon as I go too far, you tell me and I'll back off a bit okay?"

"Won't it be awkward?"

"I promise you it won't get awkward if you ask me to back off."

"Then okay." She nodded.

.

15 minutes into the movie, Bella was lying on the couch with Klaus on top of her. They were both in their underwear. Klaus had a very sexy boxer on while Bella had matching black lingerie her mother had bought for her a few weeks after the cruise.

"You're so beautiful Bella." Klaus said again as he kissed the skin that was at the limit of her bra.

All she could do was moan. His obviously swollen member was pressed against her center and as he kissed her, he rubbed himself against her.

"I want you to have an orgasm tonight Bella; We won't have sex because I know you're not ready for this but no matter where you decide to put the limit, I WILL make you come." He growled in a decided tone, looking her in the eyes before he kissed her hard.

Her hands traveled over his back and when his hands passed over her bra she moaned:

"You can take them off."

"Them?" He asked, wondering if she meant both bra and panties

"Yes, please…" She moaned again because her Yes and made his member twitch.

"As you wish…always as you wish." He said softly in her ear as he pushed her up long enough to unhook her bra and pull her panties down. He threw them aside and pulled back so he could have a better look at her. Of course she blushed but he loved it. He loved her.

"You're so pretty Bella. You're perfect."

Klaus then proceeded in kissing every inch of her skin. He kissed, he bit softly, he licked and he kissed again. His hands caressed everywhere and spent more time on her breasts, massaging them tenderly.

Bella was really enjoying what he was doing to her and she couldn't form coherent thoughts anymore.

Klaus kept his ministration until his hands where on her hips and his mouth on her lower belly.

"Can I touch you there Bella? Can I kiss you there? I want to taste you." Klaus asked her.

"Yes… Yours…please…" was all she managed to reply.

Smiling at the beautiful woman in front of him and at the effect he had on her, Klaus started to kiss her breast while slowly entering a finger in her wet spot. As he changed breasts, Klaus added a second finger. He slowly started moving them in and out and kept on kissing her, telling her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. When he felt she was about to come, Klaus pulled his fingers out and smirked when she whimpered.

"Don't worry love, I'm not that cruel… Not with you." He told her as he pulled back so his face was aligned with her pussy.

Not giving her too much time to cool down, Klaus started to softly lick and kiss before he fully kissed her with his tongue slipping inside and out.

Bella was going wild with the sensations Klaus was giving her. Feeling first his fingers and then his tongue inside her was a new feeling. She already knew that she was going to love this.

She couldn't think and she didn't know how much time had passed but before she knew it she felt herself explode, yelling Klaus's name. She faintly felt Klaus licking her juice before she whispered:

"I love you."

She was exhausted and let sleep take her over. She felt Klaus taking her in his arms and she felt them moving.

"Good night love." He said, kissing her lips softly as they moved through the house.

She opened her eyes as he laid her on his bed and laid by her side, pulling the cover over them.

"What about you?" She asked in a whisper.

"Don't worry about it Love. Tonight was all about you." He said, caressing her hair.

"It was great." She said, snuggling against him, her head over his heart.

"It was great for me too Love. Have a good night now… We have all day tomorrow for more."

Bella kissed his chest one last time before she let sleep take her over. This first orgasm had drained her off all of her remaining energy.

* * *

**So, how was this chapter?**

**Can you believe it's been 30 chapters already?**

**Don't forget to review please! It's important!**

**Sorry I didn't update more this weekend... I was planning to do so many things but then I just had to open THIS BOOK and it kidnapped me and wouldn't let me go until I was done with it... **

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning, Bella woke up to find Klaus still asleep. She was spread across his chest and completely naked while he was still in his boxers.

The previous night's events came rushing back to her and she blushed. She really felt good though.

For the first time she actually believed that she was pretty.

She considered moving for a while but she was comfortable. Klaus's member was pressed against her and she liked feeling it there.

"'Morning Love." Klaus said with his eyes still closed a few minutes later.

"Good morning Klaus."

"Having regrets?" He asked her as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Nope, it didn't even cross my mind to regret it. I loved it." She said, blushing a little.

"Well, it was my pleasure and will be as often as you want. All you have to do is ask." He said.

Now that he was wide awake, his member was waking up too and he knew that Bella could feel it. He wondered what was going on when he saw a determined look on his love's face.

She sat up with a leg on each of his side.

"Will you tell me what to do to please you?" She asked innocently.

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

"I want to!" She said with a smile.

"Okay then, I'll help you." He said, ripping his boxers from his body and freeing himself.

"Try to touch it, listen to your instincts. I'll tell you if you do something wrong." He advised her.

Bella did as he said and she let her hands wonder everywhere before she really took it in her hands and started stroking softly. Just like he promised, Klaus guided her and after a while he was trying hard not to come when Bella stopped.

"I'm going to try something, tell me if I do wrong okay?" She didn't give him the time to reply and she took him in her mouth.

"Jesus Bella you're never going to stop surprising me are you!" He exclaimed, trying even harder not to come.

It was surprising to Klaus that Bella was doing this for the first time because he personally was in heaven.

"You're perfect Bella… So fucking perfect…" He moaned, knowing she needed to hear it.

She kept at it until he felt he was about to come.

"Bella love I'm about to come. You should stop." He said.

She didn't listen and when he finally exploded in her mouth with her name on his lips, she swallowed everything before she sat back up.

Klaus didn't wait, he grabbed her he shifted their positions, kissing her deeply.

"You're perfect Bella." He said after another heavy make out session.

"I'm glad you liked it." She beamed.

.

They spent the morning in bed, making out and pleasuring each other in turn, between small naps. Around noon, Bella put on one of his shirts and he put on boxers so they could go in the kitchen and make some breakfast.

"You know you don't have to wear my shirt right? I have clothes for you here." He informed her as they entered the kitchen.

"You want me to go change?" She asked, looking down.

"NO!" He shouted before he added "I just wanted to remind you that I bought clothes for you here. However I love seeing you in my shirt, especially knowing there is nothing under it." He said.

.

For the afternoon, they watched a movie and then got back to Bella's house so she could change before they went to La Push.

"It's very nice what you did for Billy and Emily." Bella said as he drove them there.

"Well, I want to make friends here… We'll be here for at least another year so I might as well make sure I have friends there and am able to have a peaceful life for once." Klaus replied.

.

They arrived at the Black's right on time and a lot of people where already present.

"Bella, you're here!" Jacob exclaimed as they entered the back yard hand in hand; His smile fell a little when he saw Klaus and their joined hands.

"Another admirer of yours?" Klaus whispered in her ear.

"Jacob, this is Klaus, my boyfriend. Klaus, this is Jacob, Billy's son." Bella introduced them with a smile.

"Oh, so you're Klaus? The man who paid for dad's experimental therapy?" Jacob asked.

Klaus nodded and Jacob looked down before he walked away.

"Maybe I won't have to compel this one after all, he seems reasonable about letting you go." Klaus whispered again.

She smiled and shook her head as they went to greet her father and everyone else.

The night was rather enjoyable. Bella met some people and talked with Seth and Leah Clearwater for a bit but Leah kept on glaring daggers at Emily and Sam.

"Don't worry about her, she's just having a hard time letting him go is all." Seth said cheerfully.

"I understand… It mustn't be easy for her to see the man she loves being happy with her cousin… I wish I could do something to help her…" Bella replied as they watched Leah grabbing a beer from behind her father and drinking it quickly.

"She's strong, she'll get over it eventually." Seth replied.

"What about you Seth, any heartbreak?" She asked the cheerful boy to keep the conversation alive.

"The only one was when you arrived tonight with Klaus!" He said with a serious face before he broke into a smile and said "Just kidding! I'm fine on my own right now. I'm too young for anything serious right?" He said.

Bella talked a while longer with Seth and watched as Klaus was making friends with the members of the pack. Later, Bella got to know a few of Jacob's friends like Quill and Embry. Then she joined Klaus and her father to talk with the elders.

"Oh, that sounds fun. I've never been fishing." Klaus replied to someone when Bella joined them.

"You're kidding me right?" Billy asked the vampire that had cured him.

"No, I'm not." Klaus replied.

"Are you telling me that you're over a thousand years old and have never been fishing?" Old Quill asked him.

"Yes... When I was human my father never cared to take me... We were more of a hunting family and later I just never felt the need to."

"Well, we must absolutely change that!" Harry Clearwater said.

"Klaus son, you're coming with us on our next fishing day." Charlie decided.

"I would love to." Klaus replied with a smile, hugging Bella close to him. He really was enjoying being accepted by everyone.

All in all, it was a very good night and when they got back home, Bella was ready for a good night of sleep.

.SMALL TIME BREAK.

The next few weeks went by rather quickly.

Edward didn't come back to school for a whole week. Rosalie told Bella it was because he hadn't completely healed yet and because he was hurt in his pride. He needed time to gather himself psychologically too. Bella didn't really miss his hovering but she did feel bad that he was in this state because of her.

Alice was also much calmer. According to Jasper, she was researching her human life and was planning a trip there during the summer. He had planed to join Klaus and her but now he felt that he needed to be there for Alice so he was going to go with her. He would see Kol later. They were immortals, they had forever.

Klaus and Bella were still going strong and enjoyed every minute they had together.

When Prom came, Bella assured Klaus that she didn't want to go so they had a nice family night. They played monopoly with Charlie and Bella won.

At some point, when Bella decided she was going to spend her Saturday with Angela and Jessica, Klaus went fishing with Charlie and they grew closer. They were now a real family.

Klaus came back from the fishing trip feeling like he was relieved of a weight. He felt like he had the father he never had and he knew that Charlie loved him like a son.

"Do you know if Bella plans on changing to become like you?" Charlie had asked Klaus during the fishing trip while they were both trapped on Harry's boat.

"She told me she wanted to become like me, yes... But she wants to wait until she reaches my human age before that." Klaus replied truthfully.

"About 22 or 23 then?"

"Yes... She...She asked me to change her before that if she ever was in risk of dying." Klaus said, wanting to be honest.

"Thanks for telling me... I'm glad to know you'll take care of her forever." Charlie replied, emotion tick on his voice.

"You know Charlie...If... If you wanted...and I'm just throwing an idea here, you don't have to give me an answer right away okay? I just... I would be happy to change you and welcome you into my family forever if you wanted..." Klaus managed to say. Neither of them had looked at each other at that moment and the emotion was obvious for them both.

"I... It would prevent me from having to say goodbye to Bells... I... I really like thinking of you as a member of my family Nik... It's definitely something I will think about." Charlie had replied before they drifted the conversation to sport through the ages.

.

"So, what are your plans for the summer?" Charlie asked them a few days before the last day of school.

"Well, I know Bella wants to spend some time with Renee… I also wanted to travel a bit with her and use that time to reunite with my family." Klaus replied.

"Good, I know you'll take care of her." Charlie replied.

"What about you Charlie? You do have vacations coming right?" Bella asked him.

"I don't know… Maybe I'll join you two wherever you are at this point if you don't mind."

"Not at all! You're welcome to go with us Charlie." Klaus replied. If the man hadn't given him his reply yet about a possible change, Klaus knew seeing him interact with his siblings would help him.

They talked some more about their summer plans and soon, everything was planned while Bella was finishing getting ready for her last test of the year.

* * *

**I hope you liked this. **

**The summer is coming and with it some big events.**

**Someone asked me where were Elijah and Sage... They are both coming soon, don't worry!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	32. Chapter 32

"Wake up Bella, you don't want to be late on your last day of Junior high now right?" Klaus said as he softly woke her up with kisses all over her face.

"Hmmm… Good morning…What are you going to do today?" she asked him.

"I have to see the witch that's trying to locate Sage and after that I'm going to plan our trip!" He replied.

"Your day looks more exiting than mine." She said as she sat up.

"Your father had to leave early. He got a call from the station about an hour and a half ago." He informed her.

"Why? What's going on?" She looked worried.

"I don't know… He just said that apparently someone broke into the town's hall and did some damages. Probably some seniors that got too drunk celebrating last night..." He explained as she nodded and got out of bed.

"You get ready, I'll get you some breakfast ready." He said with one last kiss as he walked away.

Bella sighted as she jumped into the shower. Lately, life had been extraordinarily good for her. She felt like she had been blessed when she watched her wonderful boyfriend getting along so well with her father. She couldn't believe that Charlie was letting her spend the whole summer with her boyfriend…

.

After a nice breakfast, Klaus dropped Bella at school with the promise of picking her up later.

Her last day as a junior went well and she couldn't wait to get started on her summer. Indeed, she had decided that she was ready to have sex with Klaus and that it would be soon. She had bought sexy lingerie for the occasion and couldn't wait to show it to him and watch his reaction.

Until then, she was just having fun with her friends for the last day of school. After she told Angela and Jessica what she was going to do with her summer, Jessica told her she was going to spend some time at her grandmother's who lived in California and then work for the second half of the summer. Angela for her part had gotten a job taking care of young children in Port Angeles. Angela and Jessica both made Bella promise to send them post cards from wherever she went. She promised.

.

While Bella was busy sharing project of the summer with her friends, Klaus had learned that Sage had been located. He had a phone number in front of him.

"How did you get this number?" He asked.

"We sent her a magical message and she called us back. We told her what you ask us to tell her, that you were going to undagger your family this summer and that she was welcome to come and join you. She gave me this number and said you should call her. She sounded shocked."

"Good then. Thanks." Klaus replied.

"Is there anything else we could do for you?" She asked him and he guessed that she was attracted to him.

"No, that would be all. Thank you for your help. I have to go and pick up my girlfriend now." He said before he left them.

.

While he drove from Seattle to Forks, he put his phone on speaker and dialed Sage's number.

"Hello?" A strong feminine voice answered.

"Sage, this is Klaus. I believe we need to talk." He said.

"Yes, I believe so too. I've been told that you were planning on undaggering Finn and the others. Why now? What's going on?" She asked him.

"Well, Mickeal is not dead but enabled and won't be able to hurt us anymore and I've recently found love. I want to share this joy with my family. She made me realise how wrong it was of me to keep Finn from you simply because I wanted him safe and away from Mickeal..." He replied truthfully. After all, she was almost family right?

"Love? I'm surprised and curious. I hope she's better than Tatia." Sage replied.

"My Bella is nothing like Tatia. She's pretty, funny, smart and compassionate. Her father knows everything and he thinks of me as a son… I feel complete with her and happy with her and her father. She's my mate."

"Her father? Is she human?" Sage asked with surprise evident in her voice.

"Yes, she is. Now, about the undaggering, I'm thinking of doing this in the next few weeks, in Chicago." Klaus said.

"And you're inviting me to come and be there?" Sage asked him.

"Do you still love Finn?"

"Of course I do! Finn is my mate!" She exclaimed.

"Then yes, I'm inviting you to come."

"Okay then… I can't be in Chicago immediately… I have some business to finish here first."

"Well, Bella and I are leaving tomorrow and I was planning on showing her the town. Just call me when you can be there. But try and make it less than 3 weeks okay, there is a lot of places I'd like to take Bella to this summer." He said.

"Sure… You've changed Klaus… You've obviously changed for the better, I can already tell." She said.

"Thanks... It's Bella's doing...and she didn't even try... About that... I want to apologize... Just to think of being away from Bella for a week is painful to me but I've kept Finn from you nearly 900 years... I am truly sorry Sage..." Klaus said truthfully.

"I... It will take some getting use to I think... I'll see you soon... I can't wait to meet the woman who brought this change in you." Sage said before she hung up.

Klaus realized that she didn't accept his apologies but he understood that she needed time and to be reunited with her love to accept it.

.

When the last bell finally rang, Bella said good bye to Angela and Jessica and after promising to stay in touch through the summer, she ran outside to find Klaus leaning on his car, in a very sexy t-shirt. He was wearing sunglasses and was looking very sexy in this position. Bella wondered if she would be able to wait until they reached Chicago to giver herself up to Klaus in _that_ way.

"Klaus!" She exclaimed as she jumped into his open arms. He chuckled slightly in happiness.

"Bella! How was your day Love?" He asked her with a soft smile.

"Long but good. I can't wait for our summer to start." She replied as she hugged him tightly.

"I found Sage. Talked to her on the phone. She'll join us in Chicago in a few days." He informed her.

"Great!"

He kissed her quickly on the forehead.

"Come now, let's go home. I promised Charlie that we would spend the rest of the afternoon and the night all together." Klaus said as he urged her in the car.

"I do love to see how you're getting along with my father." She said as she buckled herself.

"You're father is great." Klaus nodded as he turned the car on.

* * *

**This chapter is not one of the most important ones but it allows us to introduce the summer.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	33. Chapter 33

Their last afternoon all together went pretty well. They had played some games, watched TV and eaten Pizzas while talking about their projects.

Bella warned her father that she had prepared a few meals in advence for him and that he would find very specific instructions on top of them. She didn't want him to do something stupid with the micro-wave. She had even put some meals in the freezer. He would be able to have home cooked meal for the next three weeks before he had to resort to his usual pizza and take out.

When the time to go arrives, Bella was nervous. She didn't like the idea that her father was all alone but she knew Rosalie and Emmett would check up on him once in a while.

"Don't worry about me Bells. You two go and enjoy yourselves." Charlie said as he hugged them both one by one.

"Don't forget Charlie, the minute you want to join us, all you have to do is call and I'll get you a flight to where we are." Klaus reminded him.

Charlie hadn't told him if he had made a decision about changing but he knew that he needed time. He truly hoped that seeing his siblings and himself happy with Bella would convince him. He would fit in well with them. Bella would be happier with her dad with her in her after life and so would he. He had grown attached to the man.

"Now, do you have everything you need for the road?" Charlie asked them as they both sat in Klaus' car.

"Yes dad, we do. Don't worry." Bella said with a smile.

She couldn't wait until she was alone with Klaus in a romantic setting.

After a few more goodbyes, they were finally on the road.

"It's going to be a long road to Chicago. 3 days with several stops… Are you sure you're up to it? We can always change plans and take a plane there." Klaus suggested as they passed the _'you're leaving Forks, come back again soon'_ sign.

"I'm sure. It's going to be fun!" Bella said with a bright smile.

"Okay then." He said as he turned on the radio.

.

They drove without any problems interrupting them and made quick stops every 2 hours to pee, eat, walk a little or put gas in the car.

"Do you want to drive?" Klaus asked Bella after the third stop.

"Are you sure you want me driving your car?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"Why not? I'm here if anything happens. Nothing will hurt you, even if we get into an accident." He replied, handing her the keys.

"An accident? I was simply thinking of this car being very expensive and obviously one of your man-toys. I'm hurt that you would immediately think of me having an accident." She replied with fake anger.

"Bella Love… I'm sorry… I…" He said before she interrupted him with her laughter.

"It's so easy to tease you sometimes…" She said.

"I love it when you laugh love. Now come on, let's get on the road. Let's teach you how to drive fast." He replied as they both got into the car.

"What if we get caught by the cops? I'm a cop's daughter, I can't get my license suspended for driving too fast!" Bella exclaimed before she started the car.

"Then I'll just compel them. Don't worry Love. But if you don't went to drive fast, you know you don't have to." He replied.

She smiled and turned the key before she said: "Who said I didn't want to drive fast?"

A few minutes later, they were on the road and Bella was going faster and faster. She was truly enjoying herself and her laughter made Klaus happy.

"You're so sexy when you're happy like this Love." He replied.

.

For the first night, they stopped into a small town and Klaus got them into a hotel.

"Don't frown Klaus, it's a good hotel." Bella said as he settled their bags inside the simple room.

"I wanted to get us something better… You deserve better than this small and simple room… You deserve the best room in a 4 star hotel."

"I'm used to simple things… Don't worry… I would love to see a 4 star hotel room but I'm okay staying here… You worry too much." She said, kissing him on the lips and easing his frown.

"I want to put the world at your feet Bella…and I will… I love you so much…" He said with passion as he kissed her deeper before they headed out for some dinner.

That night, they fell asleep in each other's arms, speaking about the places they were going to see and the things they were going to do in the near future.

The next morning, they took a big breakfast in a local dinner before they got back on the road. Now that Klaus knew that his Bella loved to drive fast in his car and that she could control it, he let her drive whenever she wanted. He simply adored the spark that speed light in her eyes.

.

They arrived in Chicago a little later than Klaus had planed and he drove them directly to the house he owned there. It was big and obviously expensive. They were greeted by a couple of witches, some werewolves and a few vampires that lived there and worked for Klaus.

The powerful vampire introduced Bella to everyone and made sure they all understood her importance and knew they needed to respect her. After that, since she was exhausted, they went to bed and she immediately fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, their first morning in Chicago, Klaus was dressed and was putting a breakfast tray in from of her. It contained all of her favorite breakfast foods along with a very pretty and nice smelling rose.

"Good morning Klaus…" Bella said with a bright smile on her face.

Their summer vacation was really starting in a great way.

* * *

**So, What did you think of this one?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	34. Chapter 34

After her nice breakfast in bed, Bella got dressed and was ready to be shown the town and its history by Klaus.

"First, I want to show you my siblings. Their coffins are in the library." He said excitedly as he led her to the room were, beside all the books she could dream of, was 3 coffins.

"Only 3?" She asked.

"You know Elijah is undaggered." He reminded her as he opened them.

"I thought you said you also had your mother in a coffin…"

"Oh, she's in the basement. I only keep her in a coffin so nobody can free her." He admitted.

"Oh, okay." She said with a small smile before she walked up to the coffins.

After showing her his siblings and making sure she could recognize them, Klaus gave her a real tour of the house and gave her all the security codes and everything she needed to know if anything happened.

"Wait, you're a vampire, you don't need a panic room." She said as he showed her the panic room he had on the first floor.

Klaus looked down and replied:

"I added it when I got back from the cruise…"

"You added this panic room just for me?" She asked with surprise in her voice.

"Yes…"

"This is the sweetest thing ever!" Bella exclaimed as she went inside.

There was dried food, bottled water, vervain spray, a first aid kit and her favorite books along with a phone. There also was a mattress, pillow and blankets. She could see, in a corner, a bag of clothes that would fit her. He gave her the code to open it and she blushed when she realized he used the date they met.

"Niklaus Mickealson, behind this big bad vampire facade you're giving the rest of the world, you're truly the sweetest guy I've ever met!" Bella told him before she kissed him deeply.

She had heard him talk to the people who worked for him the previous night and he was like another person altogether. She only then realized how much he had changed just for her. With the people who worked for him he was cold, harsh and he obviously didn't do the second chance thing.

.

After the big tour of the house, they ate the lunch that the eldest witch had prepared for them and Klaus took Bella to see the town.

Every place he took her to, he had a story behind it or an anecdote. She was fascinated by him and everything he had to say.

He took her to dinner in a very good restaurant owned by a vampire he turned and later, he took her to Gloria's bar and told her the story behind it. He even showed her the picture of him and Stefan that was on the wall behind the bar and he introduced her to Gloria.

"So you took away his memory of the great time you spent together and now he doesn't remember you or your sister?" Bella asked.

"Mickeal was right behind us… Stefan would have exposed us or slowed us down and Rebekah would have been caught too if she had stayed behind with Stefan." Klaus explained.

"You'll have to give him back his memory sooner or later, especially if you want to undagger your sister." Bella told him as Gloria served her a fruity cocktail that didn't have much alcohol in it.

"I know… I'll try to locate him later… After the undaggering. For now let's concentrate on getting my family back together." Klaus replied.

"This cocktail is so good!" Bella said.

"You can drink as much as you want, there isn't much alcohol in it. Now, what do you say I teach you how to play darts?"

"You want to put a dart in my hands? You know how clumsy I am… I'll probably end up killing several people and myself along with it!" Bella exclaimed.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her, looking her in the eyes.

"You know I do." She replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Then trust me on this, you won't hurt anybody, especially not yourself. I won't let this happen." He said.

"Okay then." She said before he led her to the right place.

He stood behind her, with on hand over hers, helping her hold the dart, and the other on her waist. His lips were right next to her ears.

"It's really hard to concentrate on anything with you like this." She whispered with a small chuckle.

"You mean like this." He asked as he pushed the hand on her waist on her lower stomach and kissed her neck.

"Yes…Like this… You know what you're doing to me…"

"And you know what you're doing to me… Now come on, at least one game." He said, pressing his already very large and very hard member against her lower back.

They had fun playing a couple of games until Klaus drove her home.

"I need to speak with the security to warn them that Sage is coming between tonight and tomorrow afternoon." Klaus told her.

"Okay, I'll go up and get ready for bed, don't be too long." She replied before she winked at him and ran up.

Klaus wondered why she was so exited to go to bed and why she winked at him. He couldn't get her out of his mind as he talked to his vampire security and sped things up so he could find out as fast as possible what she had on her mind.

* * *

**Can you guess what's happening next chapter? **

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	35. Chapter 35

As soon as she reached the bedroom, Bella looked at the bottom of her suitcase for a little pink bag she had hidden and ran into the bathroom to get ready. Her menstruation finished a couple of days ago and she felt that tonight was the perfect night for their first time. Especially since she knew he wouldn't be expecting this so soon. It would be a real surprise for him.

She quickly showered and dried her hair before she shaved her legs and armpits (to be sure it was perfect) and put the sexy negligee on. It was a deep red and she knew that Klaus would love it. He did tell her a few times that blood red looked great on her pale skin. She considered tying her hair for a while but then she remembered that he liked seeing them free.

"Bella? Are you okay Love?" Klaus asked her when he entered their bedroom. He was worried when he noticed that she was still inside with the door closed.

"I'm fine… Almost ready…" She replied, trying to hide her nerves.

She gave him a couple of minutes, knowing he was getting ready for bed himself and then she opened the door. Klaus had his back to her and was standing in only his boxers.

As soon as he heard the door open, Klaus looked up and his breath caught in his throat. His Bella was a vision of beauty.

"Bella you're…Wow…" He managed to say while his penis hardened in his boxers.

"I have something I want to give you tonight Klaus." She said, looking him right in the eyes.

He was about to ask her what it was when she walked closer to him, put a hand over his heart and brought her hands up to his neck so she could bring his head down.

"I love you so much." She said before she kissed him deeply.

"I love you too Bells… You're my life, you know that." He replied between kisses.

"I'm yours Niklaus." She whispered with her mouth over his heart.

"What are you trying to tell me Love? You don't have to do anything, you know that…"

"Make love to me Klaus. Please." Bella asked him.

Klaus could feel a smile growing on his face and he brought his hand on her hips, bringing her closer.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure."

When looking her in the eyes, it was hard for him not to see the love, trust and lust that shone in them.

"You look very sexy in this… I don't think I can wait to take it off you the right way… I'm afraid it won't survive the night." He told her intensely.

"It's okay, I kind of figured it would end this way." She replied with a shy smile.

"I'll buy you another."

"I know you will." She smiled.

"Hell, I'll buy you a hundred!" He growled playfully.

"That's one thing I don't mind going shopping for." She sighted.

"I'll be as gentle as I can." He promised her before his mouth started kissing every inch of her skin and the silky fabric was ripped from her body.

She didn't know when Klaus took his boxers off but now she was pressed against the mattress with him over her and while his hands where making sure she was ready, she could feel _him_ more than ready for action.

"You're so pretty Bella…" Klaus said as he started to kiss her breasts.

"I'm more than ready Klaus, you don't need to drag it out…please…" Bella replied.

Klaus straightened and smirked.

"Is that so?"

She nodded and so he kissed her softly, positioning himself above her. While Klaus slowly entered Bella, she felt relieved that they didn't need to worry about things like condoms or any form of contraception, that was the perk of dating a vampire. She was feeling only him and there were no more barriers between them.

"You're so warm my Bella… I love you… I'm sorry…" He said when he saw the pain on her face.

"It's okay…" She whispered, feeling the pain lessen already.

He listened to her and slowly started to move in and out of her.

When she was finally ready for more, she lifted her hips slightly and Klaus understood. They both moved in rhythm and they felt connected to each other. The world could have ended, they wouldn't have known.

"More…faster…" Bella managed to ask between her moans and her lover felt happy to oblige.

"Please come for me Bella…" Klaus asked her when he felt himself close to his release.

Bella gripped her vampire's forearms tightly as she came at the same time he did. When she saw his fang elongating, she turned her head to the side, inviting him to bite. He had told her he might feel the need to do so after or during making love and she had told him she didn't mind.

His fangs piercing her skin didn't hurt as much as she thought it would have and she actually felt really good. He didn't drink much and quickly gave her his blood so she could heal.

"Wow… That was… I love you so much…" Bella replied.

She had thought about this moment for a while and had imagined a lot of things but her imagination hadn't done him justice at all.

"I love you too Bella. You're okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked her softly as he looked all over her body, looking for possible injuries.

"No, you didn't hurt me… I'm perfectly fine… Actually I'm more than fine…" She replied.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked her as he got on his back and brought her in his arms.

"Hmmm… I'm surprisingly not tired at all…" She said with a smirk.

"I would love to go at it again Love but you'll be sore as it is tomorrow… I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have…" He replied, trying to resist the hands that were caressing his skin, feeling like they were silky feather.

"I thought your blood would heal me…and I thought you wanted to make me happy…" She replied with a smirk as she looked at him from under her eyelashes.

"Oh Bella, you little vixen…" Klaus growled playfully as he pushed her back on the mattress and entered her with one big push.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed at the sudden movement.

"Are you sure that's what you want Love?" He asked her before he moved again.

"Yes…" She nodded with lust in her eyes and Klaus started trusting in and out of her harder than the previous time.

Later, as they both lied on the bed, Bella's head over his heart and her breathing showing she was asleep, Klaus wondered once more what he had done to deserve someone like his Bella. While they were making Love, he had felt such a big connection between then that he swore at some point they saw each other's soul.

He sighted as his fingers brushed the mark he did on her neck. His blood healed it but for some reason it left a mark… He knew it was because they were true mate and for a minute he stressed over what he would tell Charlie when they saw him again but he pushed that thought aside to go back to staring at her.

He fell asleep without realizing it as he watched her sleep on him.

* * *

**So, what do you think of their first time together? Satisfied or not?**

**Leave a review on the way out please!**

**I also want to take a moment to really thank you guys for all the love you've given me and this story. You're the best readers ever!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning, Klaus woke up before Bella and decided to draw her until she woke up.

There was nothing he loved more than drawing her when he couldn't be with her and doing it while she was right next to him made him feel closer to her on another level. Indeed, she was the first one he told so much about his drawing and she was his biggest muse now.

He still had on his mind the way she looked while he made love to her and he truly wanted to immortalize this moment. He gently put her head on the pillow and grabbed his drawing material.

Without taking the time to dress a bit, he sat back on his side of the bed, put Bella's head on his lap and started drawing her the way she looked the previous night.

He drew her as she exited the bathroom and faced him, when she told him she was his, then he drew her when he entered her. After that, he drew her as she was coming hard, and then how she looked when, sated, she fell asleep on his chest.

Bella started to wake up and the first thing she saw was that Klaus was sitting on the bed and that her head was on his lap.

"What are you drawing that has you so concentrated?" She asked him after she turned her head his way without him realising it.

He put his material aside and smiled softly at her.

"Only the prettiest and most inspiring woman ever…" He replied, kissing her as she sat up too.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too… How do you feel?" He replied.

"Great… I'm not really hurting like I was expecting… I actually feel very good…" She said.

"I'm glad… Now, what do you say we both take a bath together before we go down and have some breakfast? Sage arrived less than an hour ago and is resting. We'll all take our breakfast together." Klaus suggested between kisses.

"That is a very good suggestion Niklaus." Bella whispered against his lips.

"I love it when you say my complete name." He confessed as they made their way to the bathroom.

Klaus prepared the bath and soon, he was sitting behind Bella in the water, kissing her neck while she enjoyed the moment in his arms.

.

Sage had just entered the dining room when Klaus and a pretty human walked in, hand in hand and smiling. She noticed that when he saw her he tansed slightly and positioned himself so he could block her way if she decided to head for the human. He truly cared...weird.

"Sage, glad to see you here. Let me introduce you to my Bella." Klaus said as he put his arm around Bella's waist and kissed her temple.

"Bella, it's very nice to meet you. I hear that you're the reason for this sudden change in Niklaus…" Sage said as she shook Bella's shy hand.

"I… It's nice to meet you too… I'm glad you'll get your love back too." Bella replied with a blush.

"Why don't we go and undagger them now? Then we'll eat some breakfast and we should be done but the time they show sign of waking up." Klaus suggested.

They nodded and went to the library. The coffins were still open and Sage undaggered Finn while Klaus undaggered Kol. Bella stayed behind them and let Klaus undagger Rebekah.

"I think you should leave the dagger with them." Bella said as they were about to leave with the daggers.

"What do you mean?" Sage asked.

"Well, they're going to wake up after a long time, not knowing how long they were in there or where they are. They'll be less on the defensive if they have the weapon that hurt them in the past in their hands. Then they won't expect it to happen again so soon and they'll be able to relax a bit." She explained.

"I think you're right." Klaus agreed as Sage nodded.

They put a dagger over the chest of each original and went to get some breakfast.

Sage used the time to get to know Bella and immediately liked the girl. She was sweet, shy and smart. She also looked considerate and had obviously changed Klaus a lot. Sage smirked when Klaus barked at one of his servents to make sure his siblings' room were ready and clean... Maybe he didn't change with everyone... he was still as hard with the people that worked for him.

After they ate, Klaus turned to Bella.

"I don't know how they're going to react Love… I want you to go wait in the panic room just in case." He said.

"I'm staying with you Klaus. I want to be there with you." Bella pleaded.

"I don't want them to hurt you Bella!" Klaus growled softly before he added "Just the thought of you getting hurt…"

"Please Niklaus… I need to be with you… I can't bear to be away in this tense time." She pleaded.

"Don't worry Klaus, I'll help you keep her safe when they wake up." Sage smiled softly.

Klaus nodded and put his arm around Bella's waist, bringing her closer to him. He needed to know that she was safe. Although he had to admit, he like that she was there for him. He loved the fact that she cared enough about him that she was willing to risk her security just to be there for him.

They arrived in the library to see they grey-ish lines on the original's body starting to fade on their hands. Klaus ordered one of his domestic to bring several bags of warm blood for his siblings. They all talked a little while they waited and soon, Finn started to move.

Sage rushed to his side and they kissed and spoke in a ushed tone while Klaus stayed near the door, with Bella half hiding behind him as he watched the other starting to rise. After a few seconds, Finn was embracing Sage while Rebekah and Kol were glaring at Klaus.

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked as she started to walk menacingly toward Klaus.

"I have warm blood for you here. Mickeal is contained and can't hurt us anymore. I wanted to share my present happiness with my family now that you were all safe." Klaus explained quickly as Bella walked ahead, not wanting to hide any longer.

"And who's she?" Kol asked.

"She's the reason you're all free." Sage said, bringing all eyes on her. She smiled and added: "Trust me, Klaus has changed because of her. Give him a chance."

"Let me all introduce you to Isabella Marie Swan, Bella, my Love. Bella, you already met Sage, this is Finn, Rebekah and Kol." Klaus said.

"Nice to meet you all." Bella said with a blush.

"And where is Elijah?" Finn asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll try to locate him later." Klaus replied as his siblings drank from the blood bags. It was new to them but they seemed to understand how to use them.

"Well, I'm going to take Finn to our room upstairs and update him on what he has missed." Sage said, pulling her love up the stairs.

"I don't think we will see those two much in the next week or so." Kol smirked, making Bella blush as she understood what they were talking about.

"Sage has a good point here Klaus, why don't you help Kol get up to date and I'll help Rebekah?" Bella suggested.

"I don't know…" Klaus look thorn. He looked at his sister and asked "Can I trust you not to hurt her? She's my mate Bekah… Please don't do anything to her!"

"I promise!" Rebekah nodded, shocked that she hadn't seen her brother like this since he was human.

"Give her a little more credit Klaus! Come on now, I'll take her to her room. The four of us can get some dinner together later…" Bella suggested, taking charge.

"I'll ask the maid to bring you two some lunch. Have fun and please call me if you need anything. I'll be with Kol in his room." Klaus said before he kissed Bella fully on the lips, leaving her breathless.

He gave her another quick and tender kiss on the lips before he ran away with his brother, laughing like a happy teenager.

* * *

**What this you think of this reunion?**

**Thank you for all the reviews I've been getting, keep them going.**

**REVIEW please!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	37. Chapter 37

"So Nik, you got yourself a girl... She compelled or waht?" Kol asked his brother as soon as they were inside his new bedroom.

"Of course not!" Nik growled before he added "We're serious, she's family now. DOn't even think of hurting her or you'll be getting another dagger in your heart."

"The dagger threat, seriously?"

"Yes, I won't loose her Kol... I'd do anything to make sure she's safe and happy." He added.

"She sure is pretty... and that blush of hers is cute... she seems brave too...accepting." Kol said, analysing the girl that held his big brother's heart.

"Now, I hope you like your room, we'll go shopping tomorrow for more stuff. I did buy you a few cloths to get you started, along with a phone and a computer, let me show you how it works..." Klaus said as he explained to his little brother what the use was for his cell phone and computer.

Kol then went a while in his bathroom, took a shower and played with his hair and the gel his brother had gotten him. After that he got dressed in a pair of jeans and a white shirt and went back in his room to let his brother show him more technology and tell him more news.

After that, a maid brought them sandwitches and they went down stairs to talk about the major changes in history, politic, law and technology during the last century. Then they talked about the people he had known and what they became.

.

"I haven't seen Nik like this in a long time… Thank you." Rebekah told Bella as they slowly made their way upstairs.

"I love him too you know… He became my Everything so quickly…" Bella said quietly.

"I can tell that in the way you look at him." Rebekah said before she asked "What year is it anyway?"

Bella then started to explain what year it was and how was the world, politics, fashion, technology, people... Then she answered Rebekah's questions and showed her how to use her new cell phone and computer.

It took them a long time and at some point, one of the witches knocked on the door to bring them a few sandwiches. They even talked about Stefan. Bella informed Rebekah of Klaus' promise to look for him this summer and to lift the compulsion as soon as possible.

"Klaus made sure all of you had a cell phone. I have all your numbers, so does he and all our numbers are already programmed in there as well." Bella explained.

"That's great… He even bought me some clothes!" Rebekah said as she looked through her closet.

She frowned a few times, wondering why her brother would have chosen such clothes but then Bella told her it was what was in fashion at the moment.

"There isn't much, we'll need to take you shopping. I think he was hoping for us to bond over this…you know…a girl thing and all…" Bella said, looking down shyly.

"Well, I'll be happy to go with you tomorrow." Rebekah smiled.

"It will be fun." Bella smiled softly.

"I like you Bella. I can tell we'll be becoming great friends fast." Rebekah said.

"More than that, we're sisters!" Bella said with a smile before she left Rebekah into the bathroom and went downstairs to find her love and his little brother drinking a glass of bourbon, laughing happily.

Kol had also changed clothes. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt.

"And here she is, my perfect Love. Where is Bekah?" Klaus asked her, bringing her to sit on his knees immediately.

"She's cleaning up bit before we go for some dinner. How did things go for you two here?"

"Great! Now lovely Bella, why don't we get to know each other better?" Kol asked her in a flirty tone.

"Don't even think about it Kol. She's mine." Klaus growled.

They talked together for a while, getting to know the other until Rebekah arrived in a simple but pretty black and grey dress.

They asked Sage and Finn if they wanted to go to get some dinner with them but they refused because they were too busy catching up with each others.

Klaus took them to a very nice restaurant and they all spent the evening together, catching up and having fun.

.

The next day, Bella, Rebekah, Klaus and Kol went to the Mall. It was new to the two new comers and they spent all day there.

At some point, the two girls went on their own and spent a lot of money in Victoria's secret. Bella was still new to the whole seduction thing and her new sister's advices were more than welcome both on color and on what kind of sexy underwear she should buy.

"It still doesn't feel right using this…" Bella said, looking at the little gold and black card with her name on it.

Klaus had given it to her before they left in the morning, saying that he wanted her to have anything she wanted, no matter the price of it. He gave her access to his bank account just as if they were married.

"He loves you like he never loved anyone… It's his way of showing you his love. Let him, it makes him happy." Rebekah replied.

"It's weird to have someone take care of me for ones… I've always been the one to take care of my parents and now I barely have to lift a finger…" Bella explained.

"You regret it?" Rebekah asked, concerned as they left the lingerie shop to join the boys for lunch.

"Not at all… I feel guilty because I like it." She replied.

"Well, don't. You're one of us now." The original vampire advised before they entered the food court and found Kol and Klaus already sitting down at a table.

"You two didn't loose all our bags did you?" Rebekah asked them when she noticed they didn't have any of them.

"No, dear sister, we didn't. We dropped them all in the car so our hands would be free to carry your new purchases." Klaus replied while Kol flirted with one of the sales lady.

"Some things never change." Rebekah said, shaking her head when she saw what Kol was doing.

After that, Klaus told Rebekah and Kol of his meeting with Jasper and how things were in Forks. Both Kol and Rebekah decided to go back with him and Bella after the summer. Rebekah because she wanted to finally be able to act human and go to school and Kol to see his old friend and the manipulative wife he had gotten himself.

.

They next week went by quietly.

Of course, Klaus and Bella were still very happy together and their sex life kept them both very happy and satisfied. They loved spending time together and even if they didn't have sex, they would simply read or watch a movie. However, their time together was limited lately because Rebekah and Kol took a lot of their free time to bond and catch up on lost time.

After 5 days in their bedroom, Finn and Sage came out and joined them in a few family activities. They were discussing their future plans and Klaus was reminding them that Charlie, Bella's father would be joining them at some point, when one of his young witches interrupted them.

"Greta, you know I don't like to be interrupted." Klaus growled.

"It's important sir…" She said, looking scared.

"What is it?" The original hybrid growled.

"My father and brother are working with your brother, Elijah and they were trying to reach me mentally, to beg me to come but it gave me access to their thoughts…"

"So?" Rebekah asked with disdain in her voice. She didn't like the young xitch one bit ever since she saw her flirting with Klaus and Kol when Klaus was obviously taken.

"They are in Mystic Fall's, Virginia."

When Klaus paled, Finn asked:

"So, what is it?"

"It's the new name of the place we were born in." Klaus explained.

"What is he doing back there?" Kol wondered.

"That's why my interruption was important… They've found a Petrova doppelganger and Elijah is waiting for you to arrive. My father and brother are planning to wait until you break the curse, then, during your transformation, you're brother is planning on killing you. He's going to let you break the curse and wait until your first transformation to rip your heart out when you're weakened." Greta explained in a hurry to please the powerful vampire..

"What? Why would he do that? He can't kill his brother…" Bella exclaimed in a voice that showed just how afraid and worried she was.

"We have to go there and explain everything to him. We're here, so he might change his mind." Rebekah exclaimed, standing up.

Bella had jumped on Klaus's lap and was hugging him very closely.

"Klaus?" Kol asked, wondering why his brother was so quiet.

Klaus tightened his hold on Bella and said:

"I've waited for so long to break this curse and now that I've found love and my family back… I don't know if I need it anymore…"

"I think you should go… You'll be happier if you break your curse." Bella said.

"You know he'll have to kill people in order to do that right?" Finn asked her.

"Well, he can always find a bad vampire, a bad werewolf and make a deal with the doppelganger so she comes back to life." Bella replied.

"So we go and make a deal…" Rebekah said.

"That's not a bad idea…" Sage added.

"You'll have to be careful with your temper and not anger them…" Kol said.

"They'll be waiting for super evil Klaus. They don't know the real you Niklaus… You just have to show them how nice you can be. Don't anger them and don't kill anyone the doppelganger care about." Bella said, caressing Klaus' cheek lovingly with her hand.

They looked into each other's eyes and it was really intimate. They were in their own bubble for a while it seemed that they were communicating in some way. In the end, they kissed softly and Klaus nodded while Bella smiled.

"Okay then, we're going to Mystic Fall's and I'll make a deal with the doppelganger after making peace with Elijah." Klaus said before he turned to Greta and ordered her to gather with the other witches and to find a way for the doppelganger to survive the sacrifice.

* * *

**So, things are moving and for those of you who asked to see the Mystic Fall's crew, you'll soon be satisfied.**

**Once more, I want to THANK YOU for all the reviews. Even if I don't reply to everyone, I read them all and they all bring a smile to my face. Your reviews are the light of my day.**

**Keep them coming! Don't forget to leave a review behind!**

**IMPORTANT: In this story, let's say that Katherine was still stuck in the tomb after Elijah got daggered.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	38. Chapter 38

After the decision had been made, Bella called her father to update him in their travel plans.

"Okay Bells, you and Klaus take care. I'll join you in a few weeks I think." Charlie said.

"Okay dad. Do you want to talk to Klaus?" She asked him.

"Of course I do." Charlie replied, like it was evident.

Bella gave the phone to her Love and everyone watched and listened as Klaus obviously got along well with Charlie. Apparently, Bella's father was worried for Klaus and wanted to make sure that his going to Mystic Fall's wasn't dangerous, not only for Bella but for him as well.

"Your father likes Nik?" Finn asked Bella as they were all wanting to know the answer.

"My father was never really comfortable with me… He would have done better with a son I think and Niklaus became the son he never had. They quickly bonded and went on a few fishing trips together…and…"

"Nik went fishing?" Rebekah interrupted her with a surprised expression on her face.

"Yes…they had fun… He also let my father win when we played monopoly… I know he could have won if he wanted…" Bella explained with a look that showed just how in love she was with their brother.

"Well, that's a nice surprise… He must have changed more than we first thought." Finn mumbled in awe.

When Klaus hung up the phone, he noticed everyone watching him.

"What?" He asked, wondering if he had something on his face.

"Nothing Love. I just love you and I think they realized why." Bella said calmly before she got on her toes and kissed him fully.

Their bags were packed quickly and soon, they were on a private plane to Virginia where cars would be waiting for them.

Klaus had bought a property there and if it still needed renovating to be comfortable, it would have to do for now. He had put it under Bella's name, like all of his properties, so she was the only one capable of inviting anyone inside. He found it safer.

.

Elijah had just been undaggered by a scared Elena and after assuring himself that Katherine was still in the tomb, he learned that his warlocks had been killed. He was mad of course but knew he couldn't be mad at Elena and his friends. Actually, he doubted he could be mad at Elena, ever. She looked just like Tatia and Katerina… Both women he had fallen for and wasn't completely over… He would protect her from his brother, he knew it was the right thing to do.

He told Elena everything there was to know about the curse and started to walk back to his room at the local Boarding House while Elena went to retell everything to her friends.

"Having the hots for yet another doppelganger brother? You don't ever learn your lessons do you?"

Elijah could have recognized this voice among a thousand, even if he hadn't heard it in a while.

"Rebekah? I thought you were dead!"

"Klaus daggered me when Mickeal came closer to us and I was being difficult about moving again. He recently un daggered everyone." She replied with a soft smile on her face.

"Everyone? Why? Where are they?" Elijah asked.

"Right here brother." Finn's voice said from behind him.

Elijah turned around and noticed Kol, Finn, Sage and Klaus standing there, along with a human he had never met before. The human was rather pretty and by the way she clung to Klaus' hand, she was with him in some way.

"What is going on here? What are you all doing with Klaus?" Elijah asked.

The tension was tick and Bella hated it. Since all of the other siblings of her love accepted her so easily, she decided to introduce herself and try and cut the tension.

"Hi, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you." Bella said as she bravely took a step forward.

Klaus stepped with her, not willing to let her risk her life without him close enough to save her. He had a protective arm around her waist.

"Hum…it's nice to meet you… You are…" Elijah asked.

"She's my mate." Klaus replied.

"And she's also the reason we're all free and here to make peace." Finn said.

Elijah looked up at his brother Finn and thought a bit. If even Finn believed they were here to make peace, it must be the truth.

Elijah followed his family to their house and then listened as they told him everything.

Of course, since Klaus had put the House in Bella's name, Elijah had to be invited in. It surprised him to see his brother give that kind of power to a human but it just showed him how much things had changed.

Klaus told his brother how he met Bella and how it triggered his own decision to track down Mickeal. He told them how and where he found him and how he went back to Bella afterward.

Klaus explained, for the first time, how his feelings for Bella shifted his whole being, how he decided to reunite his family again and how being accepted by Charlie as a member of their family made him want to have his own family back. After that, he told Elijah what he wanted to do to break the curse.

"Katherine is here, locked in a tomb and I can convince Elena, the doppelganger, to trust you." Elijah said.

"Is she planning on becoming a vampire?" Klaus asked his brother.

"No, she isn't… I don't understand why either because she's dating Stefan Salvatore, a local vampire. They love each other and it would be the natural way to do it…" Elijah said.

"Stefan Salvatore?" Rebekah and Klaus asked at the same time.

"Yes, why?" Elijah asked.

While Bella snuggled closer to Klaus, Rebekah explained their adventures in Chicago during the 20's.

"I'll have to give him his memory back." Klaus said.

"That won't be easy, the Salvatore are both on vervain ever since they saw me compel a vampire." Elijah said.

"Then I'll ask my witches to make a potion or something, it will work out just fine." Klaus concluded.

Since it was getting late, Klaus and Bella went to bed, leaving the others to talk privately. Elijah called Elena and set a meeting with her the next day. He warned her that his entire family would come and she told him that she would bring her friends with her to defend her.

.

"I can't believe he changed that much…" Elijah said after Klaus and Bella closed the door to their room.

"Love can do wonders." Sage said.

"He seems so different…" Elijah added.

"You should have seen him on the phone with Bella's father… Apparently he considers Nik as a son and is going to join us later in the summer." Kol explained.

"That's unbelievable…" Elijah said again.

"He's really going to let Elena walk free after the ritual?" Elijah asked again.

"Yep, the witches have found a way for her to come back to life a human afterwards… Give him a chance." Finn replied.

"Plus, Bella is pretty cool. She's like the sister I've always wanted…" Rebekah said.

"Fine then, I'll give him a chance." Elijah decided before they all sat down and started to catch up with each other while trying to ignore the passionate sounds that escaped Klaus' bedroom.

* * *

**What did you think? Like it? Hated it?**

**Please Review!**

**I want to thank all of you for the reviews you've showered me with. I love them, keep them going.**

**Also, some of you seem sure I'll make Bella get pregnant... Don't get your hopes up... I never said I would make Bella get pregnant... Now I'm not saying it won't be happening but even if I change my mind and include a pregnancy here, it won't be before we're close to the end. **

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	39. Chapter 39

The next morning, after they all had breakfast, they all went to meet with Elena and her friends at the Salvatore's.

The full moon wouldn't be upon them for a few weeks so they had time to settle things but they wanted to make sure things went perfectly and that they had time to settle possible arguments if necessary.

"I'm surprised you're letting Bella come with us NiKlaus… You seem to love her so much…" Elijah noted as they were on their way.

"I tried to get her to stay safe behind but I don't want to argue with her about this… She'd hate being away when things could be dangerous for me…and I simply hate being away from her… Things will be fine, I can protect her." Klaus replied.

"I'm right here you know?" Bella said, not liking people talking about her as if she wasn't there.

Klaus smiled softly her way and kissed her to apologize.

"It's not like Bella won't be protected, we're all here. There's no way those kid are capable of passing all of us to use Bella." Rebekah said, rolling her eyes.

Elijah then understood just how much Bella had changed his entire family. They were all united and he knew right there and then that they would all fight for her. The love they all felt for her made them stronger. He made a mental note to get to know her better later and spend some time with her... surely he would find something to bond over with her.

.

They arrived at the Boarding house to see a blond female vampire letting them in. She was standing next to a werewolf and they introduced each other as Caroline and Tyler. The Original family walked in and Rebekah's eyes grew wide when she saw the human doppelganger Elena in Stefan's arms.

Elijah started to break the ice and made the introductions, then he explained Klaus's plan and assured to Elena that he could be trusted. Then Klaus spoke and started by explaining to Stefan that they knew each other and gave him the potion the witches had made.

"What's this?" Damon asked, protective of his brother.

"Since Stefan is on vervain, this will break the compulsion and make him remember what I compelled him to forget." Klaus replied.

Stefan nodded and drank the small bottle. Everyone was looking at him and Stefan sat down as the memories came back to him. When he looked up again, he looked Klaus in the eyes.

"We are...were friends...I...I remember all the time we spent together at Gloria's..." Stefan said in awe before he turned his head and saw Rebekah.

"Rebekah… I…I remember you too but… I'm not the same anymore… I was the ripper then… I not that man anymore…" He told her in a soothing voice.

"So it seems…" She simply replied before she looked closely at Elena and screeched:

"Elijah you're such on idiot."

"What? Why? What did I do?" Elijah asked as Rebekah rushed to Elena and ripped her necklace away to show to her family while Elena put her hand to her neck.

Things tenses considerably right then and people got on the defensive all over the room.

"So, what is it?" Elijah asked as Klaus held Bella closer to him and Finn growled.

"Where did you get it?" Rebekah screamed at Elena who looked scared.

"I gave it to her…I…I found it…after I lost my memory of you two…" Stefan said in realisation.

"It's mother's necklace…" Klaus explained.

"The necklace that used to belong to the original witch found its way to the doppelganger? I don't think it's a coincidence, especially since Elena's friend with a Bennett witch." Finn said.

"What's wrong with this necklace?" Damon asked, confused.

"It's powerful, that's what. This necklace could bring back our mother who has a plan of ending the lives off all vampires on earth, without checking if they're good or bad first. This is terrible news!" Rebekah replied.

"What are you going to do with it?" Elena asked, looking scared that she had such a thing on her for so long.

"Nothing for now, we'll dispose of it later." Rebekah said as she put the thing in her pocket.

"What did you mean by 'especially a Bennett witch'?" Bonnie asked.

"You ancestor Ayana sealed Mother in her coffin so that witches from her bloodline could free her one day so she could be able to finally kill all vampires." Klaus explained as Bonnie paled.

"Let's go back to this curse breaking ritual. What do you have in mind?" Damon asked.

While Elijah told them how Klaus wanted to proceed, the hybrid looked closely at the elder Salvatore and pushed Bella between Rebekah and Kol while he walked up to him.

"What is it?" Damon asked, annoyed when Klaus looked at him up close.

"You've been bitten by a werewolf… I can smell the venom slowly killing you." Klaus replied, bringing silence to the room.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Stefan asked as he rushed to his brother's side.

"When did this happen?" Elena asked as she and Stefan walked closer to him to examine the now bare bite mark.

"During the last full moon…while the two of you were having fun at the lake house." Damon said.

"It wasn't me was it?" Tyler asked.

"Of course not, you didn't leave the cellar, I already told you this." Caroline reassured him.

"It was that Jules bitch. She barely scraped my shoulder before I punched her and she ran away... At first the bite healed but then it started slowly getting worst..." Damon explained.

"Who's she?" Bella asked.

"She came to town wanting to make me join her pack… I refused because she forces the member of her pack to change near campers and she ended up learning of Elena being the doppelganger… She's in town, hopping to break the curse. She still thinks that it's about the sun and the moon." Tyler explained.

"She killed Damon!" Elena exclaimed.

"Don't worry, he won't die." Klaus said.

"Rose was bitten and died a few days later!" Elena cut him off.

"My blood can cure him." Klaus simply said as he grabbed an empty and clean glass that was on a nearby table, cut his wrist and poured his blood in it before he handed it to Damon.

"Seriously? I'm all for blood sharing between vampires but I don't swing that way man." Damon replied with a smirk.

"Very funny. Now drink. I promise it will heal you." Klaus said, amused by Damon's comment.

Damon drank the entire glass and everyone watched as the bite mark disappeared.

"wow, nice." Damon said.

"Now, let's go back to the ritual. We'll do it during the next full moon. Katerina will be the vampire sacrifice, this Jules could be the werewolf sacrifice and with the potion my witches are finishing up, Elena here would come back to life the next morning like she was simply waking up from a weird night. I'm even willing to throw in a couple of bottles of my blood in case one of you is bitten by a werewolf again. We also assure you we will hurt none of the inhabitants of this town, as long as nobody tries to hurt any of us." Klaus explained.

"Elijah already proposed an elixir he had gotten for Katherine." Stefan said.

"I believe that this new potion as more chance of working." Elijah added.

Elena walked outside with Stefan, Damon and Bonnie for a while and came back after 15 minutes.

"Okay, we accept." Elena said before she shook hand with Klaus to seal the deal they had just made.

* * *

**Are you happy with the way this went? I know I changed the events a bit but please don't be mad at me for it. I just figured it worked better this way.**

**Thank you for following my story, please don't forget to review!**

**Remember when I asked you to guess who was going to end up with Rebekah? Well, NOBODY guessed the right answer yet... I guess you will be surprised... But i'll give you something...some of you came close.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	40. Chapter 40

The next few weeks went by without any trouble for anyone.

Klaus locked the necklace in the safe in his bedroom. It was magically seal so no magic could influence it and only Bella and him knew the code to open it.

Bella and her new vampire family enjoyed their time in this nice town. They all learned to function as a family and Rebekah learned to accept Stefan as a friend. She couldn't bring herself to befriend Elena however and even if Bella felt she could get along well with the human doppelganger, she didn't try out of loyalty to her new sister. The important thing was that they all acted civil toward each other.

Charlie called them once a week and he was happy to know that Klaus had gotten all of his family back. He was even happier to know that Bella got along well with them all.

"I can't wait for you to join us Charlie, I'm sure you'll get along well with them too." Klaus told him one day when he called and Bella was shopping with Sage and Rebekah.

"I will soon Nik. Now, I have to go but keep my daughter safe alright?"

"You know I will. Have you thought about my proposition?" Klaus asked him.

"I have... We have time... We'll discuss it when I join you." Charlie replied before they said their goodbye and hung up.

.

"I've always wanted a big family, especially big brothers... When I was younger I had a hard time understanding why my mother couldn't give me a big brother." Bella said one evening they all spent together.

"Why did you want big brothers so much?" Sage asked her.

"I wanted someone to take care of me for once." Bella replied with a sad blsuh.

"Well, you got 3 big brothers and 2 sisters now." Kol said joyfully, making her smile while Klaus kissed the side of her head.

.

When the night of the curse finally happened, everyone was gathered around the clearing. Bella was in Klaus's arms until he started his ritual, Elena was waiting in a circle of fire with Stefan next to her, talking, Katherine was screaming in rage from her own circle, glaring daggers at everyone her eyes could reach while Jules was slowly and painfully changing. Tyler was in his cellar, with Caroline guarding it while everyone else was waiting to witness the ritual.

"Don't forget to stand between Finn and Elijah while I do the ritual Love, we never know what might happen." Klaus reminded Bella before they kissed one more time and Bella went to stand with her two new brothers.

As soon as Bella joined, them, Finn and Elijah stood slightly in front of her and then the witches started their chanting.

Klaus started by killing Jules, then he killed Katherine, using the time to remind her that she was just fulfilling her birthright. He made sure Bella wasn't watching when he killed and he was glad to see that Rebekah had gotten her attention away from the bloodshed.

Klaus then turned to Elena who willingly went to him.

"Did you drink the potion?" He asked her.

"Yes, I did." She nodded and closed her eyes while Klaus drank from her.

Instead of dropping Elena on the floor like he did with the other two, Klaus gently handed her to Stefan who ran her back to the Boarding house.

Klaus didn't care to check, he felt the changes happening. He closed his eyes to enjoy the strength he was feeling. He knew that he had to complete the change and become a wolf in order to completely break the curse so he let his body change while he turned his head and looked his Love in the eyes.

As his body became the body of a wolf, Klaus felt his entire being change. He knew that he had been right, Bella was his true mate, his soul mate, his imprint. He winked at her before he found himself on all fours, with furry paws and a fluffy tails swinging behind him.

"He's so cute!" Bella exclaimed as Klaus gently walked toward her.

"Careful Bella." Finn warned her as she tried to step closer to Klaus' wolf.

"He won't hurt me." She told Finn before he stepped aside and she brought her hand closer to Klaus's head.

The wolf licked her hand and sat in front of her. She giggled and hugged him. Klaus chose that moment to change back into a man and he found himself naked in Bella's arms.

"I was right Love, I imprinted on you… I told you we were made for each other!" He said as he kissed her.

"I love you Niklaus, always and forever." Bella told him.

"Okay Nik, you're displaying too much here… Why don't we all go back home…" Elijah chuckled.

Klaus stood with Bella in his arms and said:

"See you tomorrow morning, I have a mate to claim and mark." Before he ran off toward their home with a chuckle and locked the two of them in their bedroom.

.

As soon as the door of their bedroom was closed, Bella had Klaus' mouth on hers and her back pressed against the door as he ripped her clothes off.

"It won't be gentle tonight Love." He warned her.

"I know… I don't want you to be…" she managed to pant as Klaus entered her in one big trust.

"Oh god…" she moaned as he started to pound in her.

Klaus kept on moving in a fast pace and after Bella came for the first time of the night, he carried her over the dresser, sat her on it and kept on moving until they both came.

"Oh my gosh… That was… Nik…you're…" Bella couldn't find words to describe the amazing feelings that were running through her right now. It was even better than during her first night.

"I'm not done with you Love… I'm going to mark you the right way… Come on." Klaus said as he brought her in front of the large mirror.

"How do you want me?" She asked him, knowing he needed to be in control for this. It was his night and she wanted things to be exactly like he wanted them to be.

"I want you to get on all fours as you face the mirror." He whispered gently in her ear.

She did as he asked.

"Look me in the eyes, don't look away Love." He asked her as he bent over to whisper in her ear again.

"Yes…okay…" She nodded and kept her eyes in his.

Klaus put his hands on her waist and, still looking at her, he entered her.

Somehow, this new position made her blush and he found it lovely. He let his inner instinct take over and kept on moving, going faster than ever as his hands went all over her body and his eyes didn't leave hers. When he left them both close to coming, he broke their eye connection to bit her neck and injected her a bit of his venom as they both came.

They dropped on the floor and he took her in his arms:

"How do you feel Love? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked her softly.

"No, you didn't hurt me Love… I'm perfectly fine… I feel… I don't know how to explain it… So good… Like we're finally truly connected the right way…" She replied.

"That's because we are Love… we truly belong to each other now…"

"When you bit me, you didn't drink this time, it was a different feeling…" Bella noticed.

"That's because I marked you with my venom." He replied, kissing her new mark and making her moan.

"Does it mean I'll become a werewolf if I kill someone?" She asked.

"No, not at all. It just means that vampires and werewolves will recognize you as mine." He explained, gently caressing her stomach with his hands.

"The mirror thing was hot..." Bella whispered shyly.

"Yes it was Love... I can't wait to do this again..." He replied.

Later, Klaus carried her back to their bed and they made love before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 40 already! wow!**

**What did you think of it?**

**Review please!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	41. Chapter 41

The next morning, everything was quiet in the house when Bella woke up. She was feeling better than she ever had and couldn't help herself, she bent down to kiss Klaus softly. With a small smile on his face, he woke up and, remembering what happened the previous night, he said:

"You're the most extraordinary woman Bella… I love you more every day."

"I love you too… Now we should probably get up…we need to call my father and tell him that everything went perfectly. Knowing him he's waiting on our phone call so he can go fishing with Harry and Billy." Bella reminded him.

"You're right, we don't want him to start getting worried…" Klaus agreed before he kissed her one more time before getting up. Having someone who cared about him was still new to Klaus but he liked it.

They quickly got dressed and went in the kitchen to find Sage and Finn putting food on the table.

"Where is everyone?" Klaus asked after they exchanged 'good mornings'.

"Rebekah is talking with Stefan to make sure they were at least friends before we left town, Elijah went to check if the doppelganger really woke up as a human and Kol is still out with Damon Salvatore I think." Finn replied.

"I swear Kol and Damon are capable of drinking all the alcohol in this town..." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Together in the past few weeks we've spent here they probably had sex with all the sorority girls around too." Bella added, making them all chuckle in agreement.

"I hope you're hungry, we got a little crazy making breakfast…" Sage commented as she pointed to the table full of food.

"Don't worry, after last night I could eat a horse!" Klaus replied while Bella blushed and said a discreet "me too".

.

When they were done eating breakfast, Klaus and Bella went in the garden and called Charlie. They put the phone on speaker so both of them could speak with him.

"Hello kids, how did it go last night?" Charlie asked as soon as he answered the phone. He answered on the the first ring, comforting Bella in the fact he had been waiting for their call.

"Very well Charlie, everything is perfect." Klaus replied.

"It was great dad." Bella replied. She was thinking of the ritual and seeing Klaus as a wolf but blushed when she realised that Klaus understood something else.

"Well, I'm glad."

"What's wrong, you seem down?" Klaus asked.

"I'm just tired, that's all. I had to stay up all night on the reservation…"

"Partied with Billy and Harry dad? You know the three of you aren't that young anymore..." Bella asked.

"Not really… A fire started in the reservation's high school. I don't think they'll be able to reopen in time for school…" Charlie explained.

"Oh no! What will they do?" Bella asked, sad.

"They'll probably have to go to Forks' High… We'll know more later… Right now the assurance guys still need to do their jobs and tell us how much they'll give and how long it will take…"

"Charlie, if they need money, it's not a problem, I can help… Keep me informed, okay?" Klaus asked.

"Sure, thanks Klaus. Now, how are things with your family?" Charlie asked.

"We're slowly getting used to being a family again. I think if it wasn't for Bella, we'd all be arguing all the time by now." Klaus replied, making Bella blush.

"They're all great dad, you'll love them." Bella said, trying to get the subject away from her.

"I'm sure I will." Charlie replied with a yawn.

"How about we let you get some sleep now? You sound exhausted and since you're human, you need your rest." Klaus suggested.

"You're right, especially since I have to find out who started the fire… Well, have a good time and call again soon alright?" Charlie asked.

"Okay, bye dad." Bella and Klaus replied in a same voice before they hung up.

.

When Elijah, Rebekah and Kol came back, they all got lunch and used the time to talk some more. Elijah informed them that Elena woke up just fine.

"Well, I need to go and try to make a hybrid, see if it works." Klaus said after lunch.

"What if it doesn't work? They will just die…" Bella asked, worried.

"That's why I'm going to start with Jules's little friend. He is just as inhuman as she is and if he died, it wouldn't be a big loss." Klaus replied.

"Okay then. I'm going to get some sleep, talking all night with Stefan was nice but I'm exhausted." Rebekah replied.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a nap too." Kol said as they both headed up stairs.

"You want to come Bella or you want to stay here?" Klaus asked her.

"I think I'll stay here if you don't mind." Bella replied with a smile.

"Of course not. What about you Elijah?"

"I'm fine, I'll stay here too. Call if you need help though." He replied.

Klaus then kisses Bella good bye and left the house.

.

"What were you planning on doing Bella?" Elijah asked her, wanting to be friendly. He still hadn't found time to get closer to her and he felt that he needed to find something they had in common, something they could bond over of he wanted to be truly accepted again by his siblings.

"I borrowed a few old books from the Salvatore, I was going to sit on the porch and read them, to enjoy the sunlight and the heat. Why?" Bella replied as she pointed to several original copies of classics.

"You like the classics then?"

"Yes… You should see my copy of some of those books… I just never get enough of them." She replied with a smile.

"I'm the same way."

"Really? Klaus didn't tell me you were a reader…"

"What did he tell you about me?" He asked curiously as he sat down next to her.

"Not much to be honest…I tried not asking much about you since he would get tensed every time you were mentioned... I know you turned against him because of Katerina and it's the reason he was so mad against her… I also know that he missed you, even if he will never admit it."

"I'm really happy he found you Bella… You seem like the missing piece of our family…" He told her gently.

"I'm happy with all of you too."

"I'm surprised your father let you willingly spend all summer with Klaus… Are you sure he wasn't compelled?"

"Just like me, my father can't be compelled. He likes Klaus… Maybe even more than he loves me." She joked.

"Really?"

"Don't sound that surprised. Klaus never really had a father figure he could look up to… I think Charlie likes being able to pretend he has a son… I know he loves me but he always wanted more children… Since he couldn't move on from my mother he never had any… Klaus is the son he never had… Someone he can watch sports with and talk about boy things…do boy activities…" Bella said.

"I'm glad… I'm sure it helped in the transformation Klaus has been through… but something tells me it's more because of you… I'm glad to have you join our family Bella." Elijah said sincerely.

"That's why you stayed isn't it… You wanted to talk and bond with me?" Bella asked, smiling knowingly.

"Yes… You seem to have formed some sort of bond with everyone and I wanted to get closer to you too… I can feel it you know."

"Feel what?" She asked, confused.

"Our link… The fact that you truly mated with Klaus last night binds you to all of us too… You became our sister… I know Rebekah is thankful for that, she always wanted a sister and never managed to bond with Sage." He said gently.

"I…I like Rebekah a lot too…" Bella said with a blush.

Elijah chuckled and grabbed a book too. They both sat under the sun and started reading, talking once in a while and sharing impressions and opinions on the books.

.

While his mate and his big brother were bonding, Klaus met Tyler and together, they met with Jules' friend. Without giving him a chance, Klaus forced his blood down the wolf's throat and snapped his neck. When, an hour later the guy woke up, he forced him to drink from a rapist they had found. Of course it didn't work and the possible hybrid died.

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't try first with you mate." Klaus told Tyler.

"I thought you did everything you were supposed to… Do you think it didn't work because Elena survived?" Tyler asked.

"No, I think it's a good thing she survived. You see, the original witch hated me and if she said the doppelganger needed to die for me to make hybrids, it must mean that she needed to live… I'm pretty sure if we use Elena's blood, we'll be able to make the hybrids complete the transition." Klaus explain after thinking for a minute.

"Let's go and ask her then." Tyler suggested.

Klaus nodded and they went back in the car.

* * *

**Once more I want to thank you for all the reviews, you guys are the best.**

**What did you think? Don't forget to tell me what you honestly think and even if the story line is written until the end, I'm open to suggestions.**

**Keep on reviewing!**

******I would really like for you guys to check out my story "_Candy's eternal life_". Please ready it and tell me what you think of it. You don't have to know the anime Candy Candy to read it, I explain what needs to be.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	42. Chapter 42

Klaus called Bella to update her on the way and after she assured him that she was fine, he told her what he was going to do. She told him to be careful and he hung up, feeling better knowing he wasn't hiding it from her and that she was safe.

.

Tyler and Klaus arrived at the Boarding house where Damon opened the door for them.

"Tyler texted us, saying you needed Elena for something?" Damon asked as he opened the door.

"Yes, it seems I can't make hybrids without them completing the transition with her blood… I'm here to see if we can reach an agreement." Klaus explained as they entered the living room where Elena and Stefan were waiting.

Elena looked totally fine, it was hard, looking at her, to guess that she had died the previous night.

"You need my blood then?" Elena asked him.

"Yes…" When he saw the look on the Salvatore's faces, he knew they were about to protest so he added quickly: "Now I'm not planning to ask for much… I don't need that many hybrids… Tyler wants to be changed so he will need it and I'm planning on using it on the other werewolves that don't want to keep on phasing every full moon." The original vampire that used to terrify them explained.

"What kind of agreement are we talking about here?" Stefan asked his old friend.

"Well, I could give you some of my blood in case you run into more werewolf trouble… I can also provide you with money… It depends on what you need." Klaus replied.

"How about a bottle of your blood and the promise of helping us if we run into trouble?" Elena suggested.

"That could work for me." Klaus said.

"How much blood would you need exactly?" Damon asked.

"I think a couple of blood bags would be enough for now… Maybe Elena could send me one once in a while…" Klaus suggested.

They kept on discussing details of their deal before they shook on it and they drove to the hospital where they compelled a nurse to get a bag of the blood. Since Elena was feeling fine, they got two, with her agreement.

After that, Tyler and Klaus drove back to the wolf's house where he drank Klaus's blood and got his neck snapped. Klaus stayed with him until he woke up and after Tyler drank from his mother, who volunteered, he was perfectly fine.

It was decided that Caroline would help Tyler get some control over the next few days before he joined Klaus on a werewolf changing campaign later on.

.

When he got home, Klaus went directly to Bella and hugged her close to him. It was late at night and had been a long day away from her.

"I missed you too." She told him before he said anything.

"I love you Bella, never doubt it." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Their lips were only inches apart and the moment was very intimate.

"Aren't those two cute? You two almost make me want to believe in love again." Kol joked.

"You should. I strongly believe that there is someone for everyone out there." Bella replied softly.

"Maybe… We'll see." Kol replied with a small smile for his new sister.

.

After Tyler's change into a hybrid was successful, he joined Klaus and his family on a little hybrid changing campaign. After a couple of weeks, word was out and so Klaus didn't need to hunt werewolves anymore, if they wanted to change, they knew how to find him.

"Your father is joining us in our Chicago house in two days." Klaus told Bella as they were all making their way back there.

"How long is he going to stay with us?" She asked.

"I don't know… A couple of weeks I think, why?"

"Well, I'm supposed to spend a couple of weeks with Renee in Jacksonville and I'm supposed to leave next Saturday…" Bella reminded him.

"Well, it will give you a week with your father and we'll have another week so he can get to know my siblings better." Klaus told her in a reassuring tone.

"Rebekah wishes to come with me… I already called Renee and she doesn't mind…" Bella informed him.

"What did you tell her?"

"I simply told her that you and your brothers were planning to go on some big fishing and camping trip while I was with her and that Rebekah would rather like be with us. She agreed… I think she can't wait to meet a girl I don't mind going shopping with." Bella chuckled.

"Good, Rebekah will have fun with you and your mother. And we'll have fun with your father." Klaus concluded with a kiss before he turned to the stewardess and asked her to bring them some champagne.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**Keep on reviewing the way you did so far, I love it.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	43. Chapter 43

Charlie was nervously sitting on a plane, in a first class seat that Nik had reserved for him. He wasn't used to the luxury and felt out of place sitting there with his old flannel shirt and simple jeans.

"Do you want anything to drink sir?" The stewardess asked him.

"Do you have any beer?" He asked, thinking that he was going to be let down. This was first class after all, they probably only had champagne and bourbon or things like that.

"Coming right up sir." She replied with a smile before she turned around.

Less than a minute later she was back with a fresh beer and a small bag of pretzels. He was still as nervous about meeting Klaus' family but the beer did help him relax a little.

He wasn't an idiot, he knew that the relationship between his daughter and Nik probably went up the next stage while they were away. He tried not thinking about it but he couldn't help it… Bella wasn't his little girl anymore and even if he found a son in Niklaus, he didn't know if he was ready to see his daughter so grown up.

As he took the last sip of his beer, he wondered back to when Klaus suggested he became a vampire… He wouldn't have to say goodbye to his daughter… He would have his family forever with him… He wouldn't get sick either…

Shaking his head, he reminded himself that he had decided to wait to see how he got along with the other members of the original family… Like Klaus told him, he had time to make his decision and whatever he decided, he would have the certitude that Bella was safe, happy and well taken care of.

.

"How long now?" Bella asked nervously to her mate.

"The plane just landed Bella, give him a few minutes, he'll be here any minutes now." Klaus soothed her.

He knew she was nervous to see her father and he understood. He, too, hoped that Charlie would like his siblings and wouldn't be too mad if he ever realised that Bella and him were now intimate. For a moment, he truly was thankful for the sound proofed walls he put around all the bedrooms.

They waited a few more minutes until they could finally see Charlie heading towards them with a small carry-on bag.

"He didn't take much with him…" Bella noticed.

"I told him we would buy whatever he needed so he didn't have to worry himself with what to take." Klaus replied.

"I think he likes you more than me!" Bella said in fake hurt before they both chuckled.

When Charlie finally came close to them, they exchanged greetings and headed for the car.

"How was your flight Charlie?" Klaus asked his father in law (almost).

"Everything was great… You shouldn't have taken a first class though… It wasn't necessary." Charlie protested.

"It's the only way I know how to travel, in top class!" Klaus joked.

Since it was time for lunch, they stopped at a dinner that Klaus knew and liked before they joined the rest of the family.

"Wow, this house seems even bigger than the one in Forks!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yes, I built it at a time I had a lot of staff working for me… Now I arranged it so every member of my family has his personal space." Klaus replied as the door was opened for them by a witch.

"How come you don't have staff in Forks?" Charlie asked curiously.

"That's because he was trying to make a good impression on you." A young man replied from the staircase with a grin on his face.

" Charlie, please meet my younger immature brother Kol, he's a bit of a brat sometimes. Kol, this is Charlie, Bella's father." Klaus introduced, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his brother's way of introducing himself.

"Did I hear things right? Nik doesn't have anyone working for him in Forks? Now this I've got to see… Do you actually do the cleaning brother? I would pay to see you vacuum or do the laundry..." A pretty blond teenage girl asked as she entered the corridor.

"Charlie, this is my sister Rebekah, this is Finn and his mate Sage and finally my big brother Elijah, the boring one." Klaus introduced.

"Hey, I'm not boring!" Elijah replied as he shook Charlie's hand.

"Than how come Bella fell asleep when you where talking of your _great __adventures_ in Russia last night?" Finn asked with a smile as Bella blushed and Charlie smiled.

"That's because Klaus had worn her out the night before and Rebekah exhausted her with shopping." Elijah defended himself before he remembered that Charlie was actually Bella's father and probably didn't want to hear this.

"How about we change the subject before Bella blushes herself to death?" Sage suggested nicely.

"Yes, as much as I love Nik and as much as I like to see my daughter happy with him, I don't need to know what they do when they're alone…Even if I can guess it." Charlie replied with an amused smile.

They all moved to the living room and Klaus showed the house to Charlie and introduced him to the staff as he went, telling them to give Charlie whatever he wanted. He also showed him the panic room and, just like he did for Bella, he gave him the code, just in case.

"So this is your bedroom, with your own bathroom. If you want to use the Jacuzzi, it's in the luxury bathroom at the end of the corridor. I hope you have everything you need in there, if not we can go and get it for you." Klaus told him.

"Thanks Nik, but you can relax, I'm fine and it's not like you have to prove anything to me. Trust me, you're not on trial here. I'm happy about you and Bells. We're family son, no need to be nervous now." Charlie told him with a sincere smile.

"Okay then. Do you need a while to get settled or do you want to go down and see the town with us?"

"I'll go with you. I'm fine." Charlie replied as he followed Klaus out after putting his bag down.

They all left the house and visited the town and had dinner in a good restaurant Klaus knew Charlie would love. He knew they had great steaks and since it was Charlie's favorite food...

"It's funny Charlie how you keep on calling Nik '_son_' when he is over a thousand years older than you." Kol smiled.

"I like that he calls me like this. You're just jealous." Klaus chuckled.

"We all had the same father Nik, we all lack in the same department…" Elijah said wisely.

"Well, if Bella became our sister when you two mated, does it mean that Charlie became our father?" Rebekah asked with a smirk.

"So Bella is the one to have sex and I get to have children? It's the supernatural world alright! Well, as long as Bella doesn't get knocked up before she graduates..." Charlie replied with a chuckle when he saw Bella smile but blush.

Truth be told, they could all feel the same kind of bond they had with Bella forming with Charlie. If the bond with Bella was one of a sister, the one with Charlie was mostly one of a father. They all missed out on a lot with Mickeal and felt that Charlie would be good with them.

"So Dad, any news on what happened with the La Push High school?" Bella asked him.

"A group of teenagers got drunk and accidentally set fire to some books they were messing with in the library after they broke in..."

"What are they going to do with the students when school starts again?" Klaus asked.

"Everything is being arranged for them to go to school in Forks high for the entire year. It will give them enough time to fix the school on the reservation." Charlie replied as he drank his beer.

"How are they going to make everyone fit? It's not that big..." Bella said.

"It's going to be okay... There aren't that many students in La Push and some of them decided to go in another town. A few room that weren't used are being set as classes and P.E won't be mandatory anymore." Charlie explained.

"That's great! No more P.E!" Bella exclaimed happily.

"Yeah well... They are also building an extension to the school near the cafeteria... It's going to hold a few new classrooms and enlarge the cafeteria. They were going to just build and extension to the cafeteria over the summer but after the fire they decided to make more classrooms. It was already started and mostly paid for so it should be done by the time school starts again." Charlie finished.

"Are they hot? The boys there?" Rebekah asked with a smile.

"In Forks? I don't think so... I mean the Cullen's are all good looking of course but... Well, maybe you'll find someone to your taste, we like different things after all." Bella replied.

"If you could make this Mike Newton fall out of love for my Bella and in love with you, i'd greatly appreciate it." Klaus grumbled.

"Who is Mike Newton?" Rebekah asked as Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Mike is a friend... He's pretty taken with me and never gives up... In my head I...well, let's say that he reminds me of a Labrador..." She finished, making everyone chuckle.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope you still like it as much as you did before. I know those "summer" chapters aren't as good... Things will pick up again when they get back to Forks.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**WOW! Did you guys see the number of reviews you so generously gave me? You are the best readers ever, please keep it up. I'll update extra-soon if you keep on giving me so many great reviews! I LOVE YOU READERS!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	44. Chapter 44

The next week went by perfectly fine for everyone. They all spent time together and did a lot of activities, taking pictures to immortalize the moments.

Charlie found time to spend with Bella and to bond with everyone. In the evenings, he would either watch a game on TV with the boys or go to Gloria's bar with Klaus, his brothers and sometimes, Bella, Sage and Rebekah too. He had to admit that he was having a lot of fun and was enjoying being part of this big family of vampire. He felt like he was getting a second youth and the idea to join them in their forever looked more attractive every minutes.

He could see in Rebekah a second daughter who, no matter her age, her attitude or her strengths, needed someone in her life that wanted to protect her and keep her safe. He loved to see his shy Bella acting like a normal teenage girl with Rebekah and he liked that Rebekah was starting to treat him as if he were her father. He knew that his daughter truly thought of Rebekah as her sister and, like true sister, they sometimes argued but they always made up.

With Sage things were different. She was a strong woman that learned to live on her own and was only just starting to get used to living with all of her Love's family. He bonded with her one afternoon, when they both needed a break from the crowding family and be a little on their own. He could see in Sage the sister he never had and always wanted.

Finn seemed to be the most independent of them all and it was weird since he had been the one locked in a coffin the longest. Charlie and him became good friends but the man doubted they would ever feel like father and son. However they felt like family and they got along well.

Now if he thought he quickly formed a father-son bond with Klaus, Charlie was surprised when he formed this same bond with Kol twice quicker. Kol actually acted like a kid and they all laughed when Charlie scolded the youngest male vampire for annoying everyone and Kol actually listened. They were family and Charlie knew that Kol would be among those coming back to Forks at the end of summer to stay.

Charlie learned quickly that Elijah formed a tight bond with Bella over books and was thankful for this too. He would never be able to consider Elijah a son. The man was much too serious and old and he didn't look like he needed one much but they quickly became like brothers, arguing playfully over the silliest things.

When he looked at Klaus and his siblings, he was glad that Bella didn't come and see him the previous summer. He was glad she had taken this cruise and met Klaus. He finally felt like he was complete, like his family was complete. Things would work out fine for them all as long as they stayed together, he knew it.

.

As Bella and Rebekah's plane left the airport, Klaus and Charlie turned around to join everyone else. They were going to watch sport, go camping, hunting and fishing. Mainly, it was male bonding time.

Bella had asked Sage if she wanted to go with them with the tall red haired woman declined, saying she had some business to attend to out of town and that she would be back earlier then the girls.

.

For the next week, Klaus was very tensed and only relaxed when he was on the phone with Bella. Spending time with his brothers and Charlie was great of course but he felt like he had just gotten Bella and he wasn't ready to give her up yet, even for just a few days.

He still managed to watch his temper, mainly because Charlie was here and the man reminded him of Bella. They all went fishing, hunting and spent time in bars, playing pool or throwing darts.

It had also been an occasion for Klaus to get closer to his brother Finn. They both missed their mates and they were able to bond for the first time in centuries over the fact that they were both feeling the same sense of loss at the time. Of course Kol, Elijah and Charlie teased them gently about it but they didn't care, at least they had love.

.

The time Bella and Rebekah spent in Jacksonville was nice and filled with girly activities such as massages, shopping, sunbathing, guy watching, manicures, pedicures…

Renee had been happy to see that Bella was so happy in her new life with her father and she understood that whatever Bella had with Klaus was very serious. She also understood that this vacation was some sort of goodbye.

Her daughter had never needed her and she was now even more independent... Of course the woman felt bad and knew it was her own fault... If she had been more serious, less light headed and more of a mother to Bella, then her daughter would feel the need to come and see her more often but she knew that it wasn't the case...

Although Renee was still young and capable of having children... she knew that Phil wanted one and now that things were settled in Jacksonville, she felt ready to have a kid... She didn't tell Bella however... She was afraid her daughter would use this occasion to remind her of all the occasions where she didn't act like the mother she should have been...

Rebekah had been able, during their stay in Florida, to see just how light-headed Renee was. She understood now why Bella was so mature… Bella never had a choice, she had to be the mature one so she could raise herself and her mother… She had been wondering why Bella wasn't concerned about the fact that by being with Niklaus she was giving up on children. Now she understood. Bella had already raised a child: her mother. She didn't need another one.

.

All in all it was a good vacation and the two new sisters took the plane back to Seattle in time to meet everyone else in the Forks home. They had a couple of weeks left before school started again and Charlie had called, saying he had enrolled Rebekah and Kol without any problem.

* * *

**I know it's short but you guys know that when I publish a very short chapter, I update that much faster... So smile! :-)**

**A review please?**

**Next chapter, everyone is back in Forks and you're all getting closer to the big reveal: WHO WILL BE PAIRED WITH REBEKAH? also right at the same time, you'll see who will be paired with KOL (SPOILER: I WILL NOT KILL HIM!) hurrah! lol**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	45. Chapter 45

Bella and Rebekah got off the plane to find Klaus, Charlie and Kol waiting for them. Sage and Finn were travelling in Europe on their own and Elijah would join them in a few days since he had some business to attend to.

Bella ran into Klaus's arms before she even greeted her father.

"I've missed you so much Niklaus… I've been going crazy without you with me…" She whispered to him as he hugged her close.

"I missed you too… If we hadn't talked on the phone twice a day I don't know how I would have dealt with things…" He replied.

"I can't be away from you for such long period of time anymore…" Bella said.

"I agree...no more long term separations like this." Klaus told her.

"Next summer we can go on a cruise just the two of us... It would be much better than this." Bella suggested.

"We'll start looking at boats for this private cruise of ours soon." Klaus promised with an excited smile on his face.

"Well, I guess Bella won't have many objections to the new possible arrangements…" Kol muttered from his spot next to Charlie.

"What new arrangements?" Bella and Rebekah asked.

"We were wondering how you would feel if I was to sold our house so we could move in with Klaus…" Charlie said as they all made their way to the cars after grabbing their suitcases.

"Really?" Bella asked Klaus.

"You're not the only one that was going crazy Love…" he said simply with a small smile.

"Yeah, the only time he was bearable to be around lately was right after he hung up from your phone call." Kol explained.

"For about 10 minutes." Charlie added with laughter in his eyes.

"Did you already move us in then?" Bella asked her father.

"No, not yet, I was waiting for your return to make sure you were okay with this." Charlie replied.

"We'll handle everything tomorrow. Sam said his wolves would come and help us move in… Rebekah will probably want them to help her move things in her room too… It's pretty basic right now." Klaus said before he added "I will also need you two to sign the deed to the house tomorrow. This way no vampire will be able to enter without your invitation." Klaus smiled.

"You're putting _your_ house in _our_ name?" Charlie asked. He obviously hadn't been told that.

"It's only a safety measure Charlie, don't worry about it too much." Klaus said.

"Look at it this way, you'll be closer to La Push now." Kol added.

"True…" Charlie replied.

They all drove to Klaus' house and showed everything to Rebekah. Apparently, Kol had had the time to settle in his own room already.

"Now Bekah I know you want to see Jasper but he isn't back in town yet. He's still looking for his wife's history with her… You'll have to wait until school starts again to see him." Klaus explained as they ate the pizza they had ordered.

"Oh…alright." She replied sadly.

.

After dinner, they all watched some TV. At some point through the movie, Bella fell asleep in Klaus' arms.

"Maybe you should take her upstairs… You'll just drive her home in the morning so she can pack her things. I'm about to head out myself." Charlie said.

"My room is a mess right now…Do you mind if I borrow Bella's room tonight Charlie?" Rebekah asked.

"Of course not. Let's go." Charlie replied as they headed out.

.

The next morning, Bella and Klaus went to Charlie's with Kol around 9 to find that some of the wolves were already there.

"Bella you're back! I just met Rebekah…man this girl makes a great omelette! And those muffins of hers… almost better than Emily's!" Jacob Black said as soon as Bella, Klaus and Kol entered.

"Bella is actually the one who taught me how to cook." Rebekah replied modestly while the boys ate like they had never eaten before.

Klaus took care of introductions and while he helped Charlie packing and deciding what to do with things, Bella and Rebekah went up to her bedroom to pack everything.

As Bella packed her spare prescription of pills, Rebekah asked her:

"You were a virgin when you met Klaus right?"

"Yes, I was. Why?" Bella asked her.

"Why are you taking contraception then? It's not like you need it with Nik…"

"Oh… My menstruations used to be very painful… The doctor back in Phoenix told me that being on the pill would help against that…" Bella replied with a soft blush.

"Oh, I didn't know it could be used for this…"

"It's not like it existed when you were human…" Bella replied with a smile as Rebekah chuckled.

"What do you want me to do with this bag?" The original vampire asked, pointing to a trash bag full of clothes.

"It's all old clothes that I won't wear anymore. With all the shopping we did this summer, I have more than enough and this… Well, I've changed and it isn't really me anymore… Give it to one of the La Push boys, I'm sure some of them have sisters or girlfriend that could use them." Bella explained.

Her sister nodded and headed out with the bag, coming back with Kol and Embry who where ready to carry down some of the boxes while Charlie and Billy packed his bedroom.

When Bella was done in her bedroom, she headed downstairs to see that everything else was done. A lot of the furniture were still around but she learned that her father had given a lot of them to Paul and Jared who had just gotten each their own place.

.

Settling into Klaus's house was easy enough. They quickly signed and notarised the deed to the house and after Bella invited the Mickealson's back in, they started moving things around.

Charlie had a bedroom right next to Kol's and close to Rebekah's. It was a little more than a simple bedroom since he had a bathroom, a little living room with a great TV and a mini fridge full of beer and a bedroom. It was like a hotel suite and the man loved it.

Of course Bella simply moved all of her things in Klaus's bedroom and she was surprised that her father was fine with this but she wasn't about to question it. A lot of the picture of her father and herself were now spread around the house, along with the numerous pictures they had all taken during the summer.

"Wow man, did you really make this?" Jared asked Klaus as he stood in the library in front of a gigantic painting of Bella in a royal red dress.

The light made it look like she had a crown of sun on her head and she was simply a vision of beauty. The look in her eyes was one of pure happiness and the smile on her face was one of not only happiness but contentment. On her pale face, Klaus had added a soft blush that made her just that much prettier. She had never seen it before either and for some reason it made her blush.

"Hum…Yes… I actually did this during this summer while she was with Rebekah in Florida… When I missed her the most…" He replied, getting shy under the compliments he was now getting.

"It's really pretty Nik…" Rebekah complimented him after the boys were done doing what she wanted with her bedroom.

"Why did you put it in here Niklaus?" Bella asked him softly when everyone left to go eat a bite of something in the kitchen.

"It's your room Love… The library is yours…"

"Thank you… What inspired you to paint me like this? I've never seen myself this pretty…" She asked him.

"The look on your face… It's simply how I saw you after we mated…As for the rest…well, if I had things my way, I would make you a queen my Love."

"I love you so much Klaus… I don't need to be a queen anywhere else than in your heart." She replied, kissing him softly.

.

In the kitchen, everyone was eating pieces of the pizzas Charlie and Billy had gotten while everyone else worked.

"Get over it Jacob, she was never yours to begin with." Embry told his best friend who seemed to be pining for Bella.

"They're not married! I would be better for her! I'm human…" Jacob whined.

"Bella and my brother are very happy together… I hope you're not deluding yourself in thinking you can get between them…" Kol warned him before he added "Bella quickly became a member of our family… She united us and we'll all do anything to keep her safe and happy. Don't you even think of trying anything. They're mated. She's taken."

"Mated?" Jacob asked in a small voice.

"Mating is the same thing as marriage. She's family now. She's his. She was never yours. It's time for you to move on." Rebekah said, making him nod his head in approval before he grabbed another slice of Pizza. Of course he was sad...devastated really but he would do anything to stay in her life, even if all he could be was a friend to her.

.

After everyone left, Kol and Charlie went to Charlie's favorite place in town to eat and drink while Rebekah went with Sam to La Push to get to know Emily. Bella and Klaus were now finally alone.

"You've been deep in thoughts all afternoon Love, what's going on in that head of yours?" He asked her softly as they entered their bedroom together.

"Well, at some point during a shopping trip with Rebekah and Renee I found… We came across a water bed and I was just wondering how it would be to make love on this…" She replied honestly with a blush on her face.

"Intriguing idea Love… I'm sure it wouldn't to hard to find out… I'll look for one tomorrow." He replied as he slowly kissed her neck and down to her shoulders.

"It was just an idea… You know you don't have to do it if you don't want to…"

"When have I ever turned down making love to my wonderful mate?" He asked as he pushed her unbuttoned shirt down her shoulders so he could have more skin to kiss.

Things heated up quickly from here, especially since they hadn't been together in two weeks and their love making was intense with their reunion.

.

When he got home that night with Kol, Charlie went to his room, trying to ignore the fact that his baby girl was now a young woman sleeping with the man that she would share forever with. He was about to close his door when Rebekah walked by him.

"You had a good time with Kol Charlie?" She asked him softly.

"Yes, it was fun. How were things at Emily's?"

"Great… She's very nice. I'm glad you moved here with us Charlie… I really hope you choose to change and become like us…" Rebekah said before she kissed his cheek and went in her bedroom.

Charlie smiled, remembering that he didn't loose his daughter, he gained a big family.

.

The next few days before school started, Charlie taught Kol and Rebekah how to drive and went with them to school so they could choose the classes they wanted to take. Rebekah decided to enter as a Sophomore while Kol entered as a Junior, refusing to be in the same year as his LITTLE sister.

When they got home, Charlie informed Klaus and Bella that Edward tried to have every single one of his classes with Bella but since the school staff had been compelled by Klaus not to let it happen, he managed to put his sister Alice in all of Bella's classes.

By then Elijah had arrived and when Klaus got mad, he went with him to the school to make sure he didn't kill anyone while rearranging some schedule. In the end, the only Cullen that shared some classes with Bella was Jasper.

* * *

**I hope you still like this story as much.**

**Keep on reading and don't forget to review please!**

**CONGRATULATIONS! Some of your finally guessed right the names of Rebekah's and Kol's pairing (Probably because of the fact I included Kol in the quest and also because every one else had been named.) Since the big reveal isn't too far away (no more than 5 chapters), I won't write it here or tell you if you got it right... Sorry... But I want to keep it a surprise for the others who didn't guess right...**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	46. Chapter 46

Eventually, all good things come to an end and so does the summer break. That's why the Mickealson's and the Swan's were all in the kitchen that early in the morning, taking an early breakfast before they drove to school for their first day back while Charlie headed to work.

They had decided to stick to something close to the truth and say they all lived together because they were now very good friends and that yes, Charlie was fine with Bella and Klaus dating.

"In a town the size of Forks, this is huge gossip. I think we even top the gossip about the Cullen's now." Charlie said.

"Well, for once I don't care that people are talking about me. It's something I'm very happy about." Bella retorted with a small smile.

"It's going to be hard to adjust to life as a high school student…" Rebekah sighted.

"Don't worry, it's going to be crazy for everyone for a while with the La Push students joining us. You'll be fine in no time… I'm here if you need anything." Bella replied.

.

Now that Kol and Rebekah knew how to drive and had their own cars, they decided to go in their own cars while Bella was driven by Klaus.

"It's going to be hard to be away from you again for so long…" Bella said as he parked his car in the school parking lot.

"I know love… If you want to go to college next year, I'll sign up for classes with you." He smiled softly.

"I know… Only one year to go right?" she sighted.

Klaus kissed her and was about to add something when a bus with LA PUSH written on it pulled up.

"I should go and see if some of the packs need help or something… I'll text you during the day." She said, kissing him one more time before she left the car.

.

Bella went to her locker and quickly saw that Kol and Rebekah had lockers close to her. She was about to go and look for Jacob and his friends when she felt a hard cold hand on her shoulder.

"Is it true?" Edward asked her.

"Is what true Edward?" Bella sighted as she turned around to look at him.

"Are you really living with that despicable Klaus?" Edward asked before he looked taken aback, disgusted and shocked and said:

"You're tainted! You dared give yourself to that poor excuse of a man! I'm so disappointed in you right now I can barely look at you!" Edward said, looking truly disappointed.

"Are you kidding me?" Bella screeched and was about to add something to make things clear when she heard a familiar chuckle.

"So this is the Cullen brat that has been after you? I've got to say sis, you did well choosing my brother!" Kol said.

"Who do you think you are?" Edward asked Kol.

"I'm Bella's brother in law. She's mated to my brother and I advise you to leave her alone and to stay away from her if you don't want any trouble! We're family and we stick together. Family above all... And right now all I want is to tear you apart for being annoying my sister." Kol growled before he escorted Bella away.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Bella saw Rebekah talking with Jasper who was standing next to a very clingy and frustrated looking Alice. She chuckled and showed it to Kol who left her to go and greet his old friend for the first time since he woke up. Bella still had a few minutes before the bell rang and so she stopped to talk a little with Seth Clearwater who announced her that his big sister was back to school too, but that she was taking college level classes in Port Angeles because she was older.

.

When lunch rolled around, Bella was texting Klaus about Edward's remark about her virginity loss and Kol's rescue before she got her tray of food and sat down at her own table. She was among the first people and she figured her friends would seat with her later.

Soon, Rebekah sat by her while Kol went to sit with the Cullen's to spend more time with Jasper. Bella saw a few of the wolves, the youngers, the ones who still went to school passing by her. They greeted her and sat at their own table. Seeing Seth on his own in the line, Bella invited him to sit with them but he told her he was going to eat with a few of his new friends but he thanked her for her concern.

"Hey Bella, can we seat here?" Angela asked her.

"Of course. This is Rebekah, Klaus' sister." Bella introduced as Like, Jessica and Eric joined them while Lauren glared dagger at them.

"What is going on with Lauren this time?" Bella asked Jessica.

"She's mad at me because I'm still friend with you… She hates that Tyler wants you and she hoped that I would find a reason to hate you too." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"She's been very rude to me this morning in the hall…" Rebekah said.

"Why?" Bella and Angela asked.

"Because Tyler checked her out, why else!" Jessica chuckled.

"Is she going to cause trouble?" The blond vampire asked curiously.

"No, she's all bark but no bite." Angela replied softly.

.

"Let it go Edward. She was never yours to begin with and now she's truly mated with another. There isn't one ounce of doubt in her feelings." Jasper told Edward as they sat at their table, followed closely by Kol.

"But I love her!" Edward complained.

"I suggest you get over it on your own Ginger because my brother doesn't like it when people try to take what is his." Kol warned him.

"And what are _you_ doing here anyway?" Edward asked back.

"I invited him here Edward. He's my friend and I want him here with me. If you have something against that you can always move someplace else." Jasper growled.

"Yeah, I'm sure the wolves would love to welcome your stench at their table." Kol joked.

"Whatever." Edward spat before he threw his untouched lunch away and left the cafeteria in a hurry.

"I'll go and see if he's okay." Alice whispered before she forced a kiss on Jasper's cheek and left the cafeteria looking for her brother.

She found him in his car, glaring towards the cafeteria.

"Are you alright?" She asked him as she sat by his side.

"Do you think I'm alright? The girl I love gave what was mine to take to some crazy evil vampire, the school has been taken over by wolves and Jasper's new friend is annoying me!" He snapped at her.

"I don't like this Kol that much either… Nor his sister for that matter… Just knowing that Jasper and her used to be together…"

"It was just sex… Jasper doesn't feel anything for her anymore except friendship." Edward reassured her.

"I don't know what to say Edward… Jasper could have left me but he stood by my side all summer anyway, helping me find my history and the rest of my family… He's right you know… I've let the power my gift gave me go to my head… I truly love him Edward and I won't loose him. I have to stay out of this…" Alice told her favorite brother in an apologising tone.

"Will you stop my plans to try and get rid of Klaus?" Edward asked her.

"No, I will act like I didn't see or heard anything." Alice said.

"I'm going to call the Volturi and tell them that there is in Forks humans who know of our existence without plans of being changed… They'll allow me to change or kill Bella for my own pleasure and she will be mine if I change her with my venom." He explained to her.

"I can't see if it will work or not…there are too many people and unmade decisions in the way… Sorry." She told him before the bell rang and they left the car to get to class.

* * *

**So, what did you think? What will happen with the Volturi?**

**Don't forget to review, you guys are the BEST at reviewing and it would be a shame to stop now would it?**

**I've been looking at my story line and was wondering, what should I do with Charlie and Elijah? Who should they be paired with? Do you have any ideas? I'm open for other shows, I was thinking of having another crossover for their future. Of course I have a small back up story ready in case you don't have any ideas that inspire me... But I figured I'd give you a chance to decide... Whoever's idea I choose I will mention of course.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	47. Chapter 47

Edward stayed away from everyone for the rest of the day but listened carefully to his brother's thoughts and to his conversations with Rebekah and Kol. This way, he learned that sometime during the summer, Klaus went to a town in Virginia called Mystic Fall's and broke his curse there. It really was inconvenient that he couldn't read those vampire's minds but he figured that he was smart enough to work around it.

Edward remembered clearly that Klaus needed to kill people in order to break his curse. If his first plan didn't work, Edward knew he would always be able to contact the people of this town and get them to help him. Surely Klaus made enemies and Edward was certain that he would be able to use them against him.

As soon as he got home that day, Edward thought his plan over and, once everyone was back home, he pretended he needed to go hunting and that he wanted to be alone in order to get away from the pain of 'loosing Bella all over again'. Most of them rolled their eyes but let him go, thinking that he simply needed to grow up and stop being a brat.

The ginger haired Cullen ran until he was well away from the house and called the phone number to reserve a tour of the castle of Volterra, in Italy.

"Hello, my name is Gina, how may I help you?" A voice with a very tick Italian accent asked.

"My name is Edward Cullen and I need to speak with one of the Volturi, it's urgent." Edward told her.

"I'm sorry sir, you must have the wrong number…" The human started to say to cover up but Edward cut her off.

"I'm a Cullen, a Cold one. I absolutely need to talk with someone very quickly. The law has been broken." Edward said harshly.

"One moment please." She replied.

A few seconds later, another voice answered.

"Edward Cullen, to what to we owe the pleasure of this call?" A voice Edward recognised as Aro's answered.

"Your law has been broken. There are at least a couple of humans in Forks that know of our existence. I just figured you'd want to know." Edward replied smugly, already picturing in his head Klaus' dead body and Bella's immortal Cold one form by his side, looking at him in adoration for freeing her of the evil vampire that had manipulated her.

"Why don't you take care of this yourself?" Aro asked him.

"I don't kill human Aro, none of us do. You know that. Plus, one of those human is my mate but she's being manipulated by another vampire to believe she is his." Edward replied with a sight.

"Steeling one's mate is a very grave offence Edward! I'll come personally with a small contingent of the guard. Thank you for the warning. You'll get your mate back soon." Aro replied before he hung up and Edward smirked.

Everything was going perfectly according to his plan. To cover up for the lie he told his family, he quickly hunted a deer before he ran back home and pretended to still be sulking.

.

The next couple of days, Edward kept to himself except for Alice whom he was talking to. The pixie Cold one hadn't been able to see what the results of Edward's plans were but she figured that sticking by his side would be for the best. What else could she do anyway?

At some point, Edward got a call on his cell phone asking him to meet the Volturi in the middle of some meadow. Of course he ran there and found himself face to face with Aro and Marcus, surrounded by Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec. Facing Aro, there was Carlisle, Esmee, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. On either sides of Aro stood Klaus, holding Bella in his arms, Elijah, Rebekah (glaring at him), Kol and Jasper standing side by side like good old friends and, to his surprise, Charlie who was standing between Rebekah and Kol.

"Here he is, the trouble maker we were all waiting for." Jane said in a sing song voice.

"Seriously Edward? You call some sort of vampire police on Klaus with a lie saying I'm yours? How deluded can you be?" Bella started yelling.

She was quickly cut off by Klaus who was growling loudly and didn't care to hide his vampire hybrid face.

"Why is my Bella still with them?" Edward demanded, ignoring Bella and looking at Aro.

"When we got to town, we immediately looked for Carlisle and asked him what was going on. He didn't understand at first what we were doing here but after a quick hold of his hand everything was clear. We asked him to call all of your family here for this meeting while I invited Klaus and his family to join us too so we could sort this out." Aro explained.

"You know Klaus." Edward realised as he read Aro's mind.

"Yes and if you think we would ever involve ourselves in a fight against him you're deluded young fool." Aro replied.

"Not only did my brother help them a lot but he is much more powerful than them." Elijah said.

"Your lie won't stand Edward. I can see the bond between Klaus and the human Bella. They are true mates, he imprinted on her and he has marked her…" Marcus said simply, in his usual bored out of his mind voice.

"Klaus stole what was mine and tainted her with his blood! He marked her and stole her virginity! Now she's impure! She was mine!" Edward growled before falling on the floor in pain caused by Jane.

"Don't you dare disrespect your kings!" She growled in warning.

"Get a hold of yourself son or you're going to get us all killed!" Carlisle warned him.

A lot of people were glaring angrily at Edward and from the few thoughts he could read, nobody was on his side beside Alice, who played neutral.

"You're not going to get involved then?" Edward asked, trying to calm himself.

"No, we're not. And for your insubordination, your entire family is now on a warning. One more screw up and you're all going on trial in front of us in Volterra." Aro said simply before they turned around and left.

The Cullen's were about to turn around and leave too but Klaus said:

"Not so fast. We need to settle something here."

"What do you mean? It was just sorted…" Esmee said.

"No, Aro made a decision but Bella is MY mate and it's MY family that your son has been trying to tear apart. I want to make one thing clear here. I don't do second chances usually and the only reason Edward is still alive today is because I'm trying not to draw too much attention toward this town. But you better rest assured that the next time he tries something against my family, including Charlie and Bella, he will die in an extremely painful way." Klaus growled.

After that, Both Cullen's and Mickealson's went home.

"Do you think he'll try something else?" Kol asked his big brother.

"No, I don't think so… And if he does we're much stronger than him, he won't be able to stop us." Elijah replied.

.

Edward was disappointed of course but he was confident enough. Everything would be fine. He had a second plan to work out. He was sure that in the end, he would manage to get the girl.

"You really screwed up this time son." Carlisle told him once they were alone in his office.

"I know Carlisle… I… I'm going to try and make it up… I'm going to get away for a few days… You can tell the school that I'm sick… I think I need to get away and calmly sort through my thoughts and emotions…" Edward said, hoping he was convincing enough.

"Of course son. Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure…probably east…" Edward replied before he headed to his room to pack a bag and rushed to his favourite car to drive away. On the way, Edward did several stops to meet informants. he wanted to know as much as possible about Klaus and the originals.

* * *

**Another chapter in. What do you think? **

**Are you curious to know how it will go down in Mystic Fall's? Who do you want to hear from?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Please check out my new story called ALARIC GRIMM. Give it a chance and review please!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	48. Chapter 48

Kol and Jasper had been happy to see each other again and their friendship was now just as strong as it used to be in the past, except that since Jasper wasn't a human anymore, things were much more fun.

Of course Alice didn't like it one bit. She was jealous of their close relationship and truly hated that Rebekah was hanging out with them so often. Couldn't those Original kids make friends with other people? Did they have to take her husband? Did they have to spend so much time with Jasper?

She had brought her concern to Carlisle but he didn't take her seriously, only telling her that she was being jealous and that jealousy was a very human and normal emotion. That she wasn't used to it but that it would be fine.

"We need to do something against them Carlisle or they're going to tear this family apart." Alice insisted.

"Alice, you heard the Volturi, they won't act against them. If they are stronger than the Volturi, what do you think we can do against them when our best fighter won't fight with us but with them and Edward, our best weapon, is ineffective? They aren't bad people Alice. You just need to let go of your jealousy darling. Let it go." Carlisle told her.

"But Carlisle…" Alice started to protest.

"Stop acting like a child Alice! We've all been very flexible with you all summer because of what you found out and what you went through but it's been too long! You need to get a grip and start acting normal if you don't want any more trouble!" Carlisle told her before he left the room.

.

Finn and Sage were travelling together, seeing the changes in the world, meeting people, having fun and simply catching up on being together. They were happy and kept in touch with the rest of the family.

"Technology is a great thing isn't it." Sage told Finn after he hung up the phone.

"Yes, it is… Back then it would have taken so long to get a message to them and send them news…" Finn mused.

"It also made people lazy." She said.

"True… So, where are we going next?" He asked her.

"How about Australia?" She said as she showed it to him on the glob they had in front of them.

"Sure, why not."

"We need to pick up a gift for Bella first. It's her birthday in a few days and we need to get her something." Sage reminded him.

"Of course… I saw an antique store earlier…Maybe they have some old books Bella would like." He suggested.

"Good idea." Sage told him before they turned around and went shopping.

.

"What is this?" Bella asked as she came down that morning to find a wrapped package in front of her breakfast.

"Finn and Sage sent it for you." Charlie said.

"It's for your birthday. It's a couple of days early but we figured you might want it now." Klaus said.

"Is it my birthday already?" Bella asked them in a surprised voice.

"Yeah, it's a funny thing isn't it…It always comes back on the same day every year." Kol joked.

"I always forget… I'm not a big fan of attention." Bella said.

"Didn't you like the gift I gave you last year?" Klaus asked her.

"Of course I did. I was worth suffering through being the centre of attention just for this." She replied softly before she kissed him.

"So, open it. What is it?" Elijah asked her.

"Not clothes, that's for sure." Rebekah said with a frown.

"Not jewellery either." Kol said, also trying to guess.

Bella carefully opened it and, as she had her finger between two pieces of paper, she cot a paper cut.

"Ouch." She said.

"It's okay love, here drink a bit." Klaus replied as he gave her some of his blood. She knew it was pointless to argue so she drank.

"It's not like she could have died Nik. It was just a paper cut." Elijah said, rolling his eyes.

"With her luck? She would have ended up with blood poisoning or something." Charlie joked.

"Thanks dad!" Bella said as she rolled her eyes.

"I just hate it when she's hurt… No matter the gravity of it." Klaus replied as Bella kissed his cheek.

She finished opening her gift and found, before her eyes, a very old book.

"What is this?" Charlie asked curiously.

"I'm not sure…" Bella said.

"It seems like it's some sort of old hand written manual to help people read our mother language…" Elijah explained as he looked at it.

"Viking? This is some sort of dictionary so I can read Viking?" Bella asked.

"Yes, it seems so." Elijah nodded.

"That's great!" Bella exclaimed before she took her cell phone out and started calling Sage and Finn to thank them for the gift.

.

Edward was almost at his destination when one of his informant told him about a man named Marcel that used to be mentored by Klaus and thatw as now some sort of vampire kind in the french quarter of New Orleans. He didn't know what to make of it but if none of his other plans worked, he might go to this man and make him think Klaus had betrayed him and was preparing a war against him... Then this Marcel, who seemed pretty powerful, would get rid of the hybrid for him...

On the plus side, the Marcel seemed to have a way to control the witches in his town... He would surely be able to use this to his benefice... All he had to do was make a friend out of this Marcel... Well, this was a last resort plan anyway.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**What will be Charlie's gift for Bella? What will be Klaus' gift to Bella?**

**Review please!**

**IMPORTANT: Some of you have been asking a lot about Esther. I don't plan on bringing her into this story at all. She's locked in her coffin and her necklace is secured away from it. Esther will not be awakened and she won't be coming into this story. Sorry to those of you who were hoping.**

**Also, you guys should totally check out Sweaters Are a Girl's Best Friend by DeWinter79. It's great! She has a tone of great stories.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	49. Chapter 49

Bella had asked that they didn't make a big deal out of her birthday but she was turning 18 and both Charlie and Klaus wanted to celebrate this. They had organised a small party with just them, their La Push friends and the nice Cullen's. There wouldn't be too many people and since everyone would be supernatural-aware, nobody would have to hide anything.

"So Bella, are you doing anything for your birthday tonight?" Mike asked her that day between two classes.

"Just something small with family and family friends. Why?" She asked him.

"I figured we could go out and celebrate…you know, just us…" Mike said.

"Oh… I'm sorry Mike but I thought you knew I had a boyfriend…" She explained.

"Yeah, I know… Kol and Rebekah's big brother… I was hopping it wasn't that serious… That's all."

"We're living together Mike… We are serious." Bella said.

She hated disappointed people but she had to admit that Mike asked for this one. Everyone knew she loved Klaus and that they were serious. He was the one to drop her off in the morning and to pick her up after school. They were always together outside of school. How could anyone think she would just forget about him and go with anyone else?

.

That day, when Klaus picked her up from school, he didn't drive her home immediately but to Port Angeles to see a movie while the others finished setting everything up.

"I don't see why we can't stay home while they get everything ready, it's not like it's going to be a surprise." Bella protested as Klaus parked in front of the movie theatre.

"Maybe I just want to spend some time with you…just the two of us." He replied as he pulled her closer to him and bought them ticket for a romantic movie.

.

When they finally made their way home, Klaus rushed Bella to their room without letting her see the decorations so she could change and get ready. They both changed and Bella wore a dress that Sage had sent her a few weeks ago.

They finally made their way downstairs after a half hour and found the living room filled with their family, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, the La Push Pack (Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob and Quil) plus Billy, Kim and Emily.

"Happy Birthday!" They all said when she entered the room.

"Thank you!" she replied, blushing, before she got pulled in people's arms so they could greet her.

"So Bella, you're finally an adult you must be relieved. Before today Charlie could throw Nik in jail for sleeping with you, today he can't anymore!" Kol told her loudly enough so that everybody could hear.

"I never thought of that..." Charlie said while everyone laughed at bella's blushing face hiding in Klaus' chest.

After a while, it was time for her to open her presents. She got jewellery, clothes, books… All in all she only got things that she liked. The only gifts she hadn't opened were from Charlie and Klaus and there was only one box left. She figured they probably got it together.

"Who's next?" Rebekah asked.

"Me. Charlie wants to go last." Klaus replied as he handed Bella the big box.

She unwrapped it and opened it to find a water mattress ready to be installed. She blushed when she saw it and Klaus said:

"Well set it tomorrow." She nodded, eager to see how things would be.

Charlie was feeling nervous about his choice of gift but he couldn't wait until he told his daughter…

"Hum… Bella… I know how you hate it when I spend money on you so this year I didn't get you anything…Instead, I'm going to give you something else… I know you didn't really tell me your opinion on me becoming a vampire but I'm your father and I know you enough to know that you would like for me to become one. I also know you didn't tell me because you would hate for me to change for you. So I made my decision." Charlie told her nervously after he made her sit by his side. He was aware that they were the centre of attention but he did his best to ignore it.

"What did you decide?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"I decided…and please keep in mind that I did take my time and thought about it for a long time before I decided anything. I decided that I would go through the transition and become a vampire. Not today or tomorrow but this summer. I want to still look good and be young if I've got to stay that way forever." Charlie said, ending it with a small joke to make her smile.

"You will change? Really?" She asked.

"Yes Bells, I will. I like the life we've got now… Not only because you and I are much closer now than we've ever been when you were growing up, probably because Renee isn't influencing you anymore… Anyway, I don't want this to end and I feel like this life we've got, you, me, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah…all of the Mickealson's… We're finally a complete family." He told her.

"I'm so happy!" Rebekah said before she rushed and hugged her sister and 'father' along with the rest of the family.

"And you guys are cool with this?" Rosalie asked the wolves.

"Of course we are. They are in control and Klaus has done a lot for the reservation. We like having him as a part of their family, as long as it's his decision and that he's happy with it." Billy replied.

"You're really okay with them being vampires? You don't care that they are unnatural?" Rosalie replied.

"They have proven themselves good. Just like your family has." Sam snapped.

"Please forgive Rosalie… She struggles the most with what we are…" Jasper said while Emmett took Rosalie out so she would calm down.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"This isn't a life she would have chosen for herself…she doesn't understand how people could choose this life willingly… For her, a happy ending for us would have been a line of graves… She mourns the life she couldn't have… Growing old and children…" Jasper explained.

"I remember her telling me her story… It was changing or death for her…" Bella said.

"Yes… yet she still wishes she would have the choice to have children…" Jasper said.

"Why doesn't she adopt then? It's not like there aren't enough parentless children in the world…" Bella suggested.

"I think she's afraid of pulling an innocent into the supernatural world…" Jasper said before he added "I better go home to see if she's okay."

"Before you go give her this. It's the address of a witch that doesn't live too far from here. He'll either be able to point her to someone who can help her or be able to help her himself. He could either find a way for her to have her own child or point her to a child that needs parents… He knows a lot of witch' covens all over the world…" Klaus said as he handed a folded piece of paper to Rosalie.

"Thank you. Happy birthday again Bella. I'll see you at school." Jasper said before he left the house.

After that, everyone but the Mickealson's left slowly and when it was just them, they brought back up the subject of Charlie's change.

"So Charlie, when are you thinking of changing?" Kol asked him.

He would never admit it, but he loved that Charlie loved them as much as they loved him. They finally knew what it was to have a father that worried when you stayed out too late at night.

"I was thinking this summer."

"Whose blood will you use?" Rebekah asked him.

"I'm not sure…" He replied.

"I would be happy to give you my blood and help you trough your transition." Elijah said.

"I would like that." Charlie replied.

This way, they would be blood brothers.

"Okay well, that's settled. Now let's eat some more cake!" Rebekah said before she pulled Bella up and forced her to dance to the music she just turned up.

When she got to bed that night, Bella was happy. Her life seemed to have a bright future… But then, why did she feel like something was coming?

"Why the frown Love?" Klaus asked her as they lied down after making love.

"Our future looks so bright…but I can't help but think that something or someone is coming to try and stop our happiness…" she told him.

"Whoever tries to hurt us, we'll defeat them. We're stronger than anyone. Now get some sleep Love…" He said, kissing her softly as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**I want to take some time to tell you how grateful I am for all of your reviews! You guys are the best!**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Next chapter we find out what Edward is up to...**

**Please take the time to read my _Alaric Grimm_ story. It's a crossover between The Vampire diaries and Grimm. Alaric and Nick find out they are long lost brothers. Action both in Portland (Grimm) and in Mystic Fall's (Vampire Diaries). I want to know if you like it and where you'd like it to go.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	50. Chapter 50

Edward finally arrived in the town called Mystic Fall's, in Virginia and he was lucky enough that it was the evening. He immediately went to the Mystic Grill, a place that seemed to be the local hang out. He ordered a soda, something common enough and settle at the bar.

His plan was to listen to everybody's thoughts until he found the group of people Klaus had met and dealt with when he came here during the summer.

After a while he was done drinking his soda and he needed to go to the bathroom to get rid of it so he slowly made his way there and, while in the stall, he hear the thoughts of a boy.

_"I wonder if Elena will have time to join Bonnie and I for dinner tomorrow… She's going to meet with Doctor Fell to get a bag of her blood for Klaus… She might just want to rest afterward… Maybe I can finally hook up with Bonnie…"_ The boy that had thought that was in his teens and seemed strong enough for a human.

Edward went out of the stall and washed his hands.

"Oh, hello. You're new here?" Jeremy asked him.

"Yes, I'm new here. I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm Jeremy. You have family here or you just all moved here?" Jeremy asked, making conversation.

"I'm actually just passing through town, looking for someone." Edward replied, decided to play it as best as he could.

"Who is it? Maybe I know him."

"It's a she actually."

"Ah, girlfriend?" Jeremy asked as he invited Edward to play pool with him.

"No… She met a…person I know recently and I wanted to talk to her about it…"

"Who is it?"

"hum… Brunette, brown hair… her name is Elena…"

"My sister's name is Elena. Who is it you want to talk to her about?" Jeremy asked.

"Klaus." Edward replied.

"Who's your new friend Jeremy?" Bonnie asked him as she arrived.

She frustrated Edward because then he couldn't read anyone's mind anymore.

"His name is Edward Cullen, he wants to speak with Elena about Klaus." Jeremy told her as he went to stand by her.

"He's a Cold one." Bonnie told Jeremy.

"How do you know?" Edward asked her, tensing.

"I'm a witch. We can't talk here. Follow us." Bonnie said as she dragged Jeremy out.

.

They ended up all meeting at the Boarding house.

While in the car, Bonnie told Jeremy to text everyone and he did. They didn't know what Edward wanted and they didn't know if he was a friend or a foe of Klaus. They didn't know what they wanted with him.

When they entered the Boarding house, Elena was sitting down with both Stefan and Damon protecting her. While Tyler was standing on the side, ready to jump on Edward and attack just in case.

Edward still couldn't hear any of their thoughts and if Bonnie really was a witch, he figured she probably had cast a spell to protect them all. It was inconvenient since he couldn't control anything anymore but he didn't want to give up, he wanted to try and get them on his side.

"So, what do you want?" Damon asked the boy before him.

"I heard that Klaus came through here last summer. I know he broke his curse here and I understand that you must be mad at him. He stole my mate and I want revenge. I came here for your help." Edward said.

Edward was so focussed on Elena and on convincing her bodyguard with his speech that he didn't see Tyler dialling his phone. Of course the Salvatore saw it and agreed. Klaus didn't kill them, they owed him. The faintly heard the phone being answered just as Elena spoke, also busting them.

"What, you think…" Elena started but was cut off by Stefan:

"Klaus and his family are very strong… You say you understand that he hurt us by breaking his curse and you want us to help you while getting revenge for him taking your mate away… What do you think you can do against him? He's immortal, he can't be killed." Stefan said, hoping that Klaus wouldn't think they were plotting against him.

"It's pretty simple. Klaus doesn't even have to die, he just needs to suffer. I want my mate and that is Bella. She's mine and it's time she understood that. I just need for you to keep Klaus busy while I make Isabella mine. I'll mark her and bite her. She'll become a Cold one with my venom and we'll be happy together forever." Edward said.

"You see, that's where we have a problem with you." Bonnie started.

"What?" Edward asked, surprised.

"You assumed that we would want revenge against Klaus but what makes you think we'd want that?" Damon asked smugly.

"He broke his curse here. He killed people here. He's forcing Elena to send him her blood!" Edward said, looking t them as if they were crazy.

"He killed a bitch that has been bugging us since 1864 and we made a pretty fair deal with him. Elena gives him her blood pretty willingly." Stefan said.

"What? You're as evil a he is then!" Edward said before he dropped on the floor in pain from Bonnie's staring.

"I suggest you stop your crazy accusations and leave. I also strongly advise you to stay away from Bella. She belongs with Klaus. She's with him willingly and happily. Now leave." Bonnie said before Edward stood looked at them like he was sorry for them and ran away.

"You heard that Klaus?" Tyler asked him as he brought the phone up and to his hear.

"Yes I did mate. Thank you for the warning. I'll handle him from here. Tell me if he bugs you any longer." Klaus said before he hung up.

.

Edward ran out of the house and to his car feeling sorry for this group of people. He was sure that they would end up changing their mind and coming back to him but he didn't have time to show them the truth right now. He still had a couple of plans ready.

He started immediately to drive back toward Fork, thinking of getting the wolves' help before he got home. Surely they wouldn't like knowing Klaus was draining a human from her blood and changing werewolves into vampires.

.

As he hung up the phone Klaus let out a low and dangerous growl.

"What's going on Nik?" Charlie asked him as Bella went to sit on his lap to help him calm down.

"Edward freaking Cullen went in Mystic Fall's to try and get them to work against me. He wants someone to keep us busy long enough for him to mark Bella and bite her!" Klaus said before he buried his face in Bella's hair.

"Don't worry brother, he won't touch her. We'll fight him off and stop him together." Elijah reassured him.

"You're right…" Klaus agreed, relaxing a little.

"He doesn't stand a chance Niklaus. I love you." Bella told him before she kissed him intensely.

* * *

**So, what did you think about all of this?**

**Like it or hated it? Be honest please.**

**Don't forget to review, you guys are great at that.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	51. Chapter 51

Edward parked his car near the border and walked up to the extreme limit of the line of the tribe's land. He waited a while and eventually, a couple of wolves came up to him, looking very angry at him for interrupting their patrols. Reading their minds, he only saw hate thoughts. They had heard of what he did in Mystic Fall's from Charlie and were warning him that they didn't want to have anything to do with him, that they didn't care about what he thought.

Bella and Klaus were friends of theirs and they wouldn't do anything that could hurt them.

Edward tried telling them that what Klaus was doing was wrong but they simply told him to leave them alone if he didn't want to die. Apparently, they thought that what Klaus did for werewolves was great and discarded any argument Edward would give them.

Of course he was disappointed but he couldn't do anything about it now. The only two plans he could act on right now had failed and he couldn't do anything but go home and hope for another opportunity for him to set his next plan into motion. He knew that for this one, Alice would help him... and if even this one failed, he still had New Orleans, his hidden weapon.

He also knew that he needed to be careful and stay away from the Mickealson's in the next few weeks... He needed to act like he regretted what he did and he needed to be good at it. If only he could make Bella believe that he was sorry, then everyone else would follow.

He smirked as the radio station he was listening to while driving put on "_One way or another_". He thought it was a very fitting song choice. Eventually, Bella would be his anyway. One way or another, he was going to win her over.

.

Paul and Jacob, who had been patrolling when they met up with Edward, were about to go back to patrolling after watching him go back to his fancy car when they heard two new howls, along with voices in their heads.

Seth and Leah had both phased into wolves and Harry, their father and a well loved elder, had had a heart attack.

Apparently, Leah had shifted after yet another argument over Sam and Emily's love and happiness. Her father was trying to convince her to let it go and move on when she kept on yelling that Emily had betrayed her and that she refused to be the maid of honor at their wedding.

When Leah shifted, it had shocked Harry so much that his already weak heart stopped for good. This had pushed Seth's phasing as well.

The two new wolves were both shocked, scared, worried and angry.

Paul and Jacob were shocked by the fact that Leah, a girl, had phased as well but they managed to gather their thoughts enough to join the two new members and help them as well as they could.

They had almost managed to keep them calm and to help them phase back into humans when Sam arrived and got Leah angry all over again by his presence.

"Sam, you should phase back… Your presence only makes things harder for them." Jacob suggested while Leah growled at him.

"You're right. Send them to me when they're okay again…" Sam told him.

.

"What is it dad?" Bella asked her father as he came home late that night.

Charlie looked worst than he ever did and looked like he had been crying. Bella had never seen him like this and it worried her as to what had happened to put him in such a state.

"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack a couple of hours ago… he died." Charlie said.

"Oh no… What happened?" Klaus asked.

"Leah was angry and ended up phasing… Since she's a girl, it shocked him and he had a heart attack…Seth saw it and ended up phasing as well… I just came home to warn you about it on the way… I'm going to go back at Sue's house to see what I can do for her." Charlie told them.

"I'm coming with you." Bella said as she stood up.

Klaus was already next to the door with her jacket ready. There was no way he was letting her go there alone when there was two new wolves that probably had trouble controling their phasing yet.

They told the others where they were going and jumped in Charlie's cruiser.

They did what they could to help Sue that night.

While Seth was comfortable with the rest of the pack, Leah couldn't stand them, especially because they were all so close to Sam, so Bella and Klaus stayed with her, trying to do their best to help her accept the situation. It wasn't easy but it was support and Leah would have done anything to stay away from Sam and his pack. Even if wolves were stronger in a pack, she'd rather like be a lone wolf. Of course that was impossible since she was already attached to them in a way that was hard to understand but she would find a way to free herself from them, she swore it.

.

Over the next few days, Leah and Seth stayed on the reservation. Sue called the school and told them that Seth, who was a freshman, had gotten sick and needed to stay at home for the next few weeks.

While Seth had the help of the other members of the pack, Leah did her best to stay away as much as possible and was only capable of handling one of the other wolves at the same time. She only had seen Sam face to face during the pack meetings and she hadn't talked to him. He understood it and agreed to stay away from her, even if he was hurt by her behaviour.

After school, Bella and Klaus often went to the reservation to spend time with the pack, mostly Seth and Leah, and to help them accept their new lives.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**I know it's short, but I had to cut it here...**

**Review please.**

**Next chapter is ALL about Emmett and Rosalie.**

**If I get more than 50 reviews for this chapter, i'll update again on the same day!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	52. Chapter 52

Rosalie was nervous as she stood on the front porch of this small house. Emmett was by her side and she knew that this was going to be the most important moment of her life. Klaus had given her the key to an opportunity she had thought to be lost to her and now all she had to do was convince the man witch they came to meet. She hadn't told Esmee what she was up to. First because this opportunity had been given to her and that she selfishly wanted to experience it by herself but also because she didn't think Esmee was ready for a baby, given the way she was with Edward.

The man knew they were here, he had told them a few minutes ago that the door was open and to come in when they were ready. Without meeting them, he knew she would need time.

"Are you ready to go in babe?" Emmett asked her.

"No." She replied.

Emmett nodded. He was so good to her… She didn't even know if he wanted a child as much as she did…She knew that even though he would like a child, he was perfectly fine with their lives. He was doing this for her and it warmed her heart to know it.

"Are you ready now?" He asked her after a couple of seconds.

"I don't know." She replied honestly.

"Okay, take your time." Emmett was perfectly relaxed and patient by her side.

What if she was given the opportunity to turn back human but had to choose between a baby and Emmett, what would she do? Would she give up on the perfect man that stood by her side only to have a baby? What if Klaus had been wrong and he couldn't help? What if he refused to help her because she had killed people as a newborn? Sure, they deserved what they got for what they had done to her but it was still murder…

"It's going to be okay babe. Don't think of all the 'what ifs', just think about now. Maybe we wont get the opportunity we want, maybe we will. It's okay, we have time." Emmett wisely said by her side.

She nodded. She wouldn't be able to give him up…Even for the chance at having a baby… It would be too hard going through life without him after having known life with him. With that realisation, she was finally ready to head into this house and meet with the witch.

"Are you ready to go in now?" He asked her again, his voice still as patient.

"Yes, I am." She replied with a soft smile.

Emmett squeezed her hand tighter and lead her through the open door and to the living room where the witch was waiting for them.

"So, Klaus called me and said a couple of peaceful Cold ones might be coming to see me… I suppose it's you." The tall man standing before them said. He screamed power.

"Yes, thanks for seeing us." Rosalie replied.

"It's okay. Klaus only sends my way people who truly need it or deserve it. I don't care what people say about him, he's fair."

"Did he tell you why we're here?" Emmett asked him.

"No, he didn't. Why don't you sit down and explain it to me. I know you don't feel tired if you stand all day but watching you stand while I sit would make me uncomfortable." The man said, making them both smile.

"Why don't you explain it Rosalie." Emmett suggested.

"Okay. Here's the thing, I…my dream has always been to have a family, children. I don't know if you can turn us back into humans or not…"

"If that were possible, I think word would have gotten around by now." The witch replied with a small, inviting, smile.

"Klaus said you could point us to possibilities to have children. He said that if you can't help you'll be able to point us to a person who can." Emmett added.

"I see. Well, I could do a tracking spell and point you two toward a supernatural child in need of an understanding home. Gathering enough power, I might be able to find you a human willing to be changed into a Cold one or risk her life to give you a hybrid child… It would biologically be Emmett's but not yours… The child would be half human… They're rare but they exist… Or I could give you the name and directions to get to a very old witch, who lives isolated and has a lot of power… She could possibly create a human child with both your DNA's…It's long and complicated but she's done it before… Although this child wouldn't be able to be changed into a Cold one…and there is a chance she just wouldn't be able to do it."

"That's a lot of options…" Rosalie said.

"I know. You should take some time to think about it. Why don't you come back around Christmas? You'd have enough time to think about it and around that time I will have more power in case it's needed in your decision."

"How much would we owe you?" Emmett asked him.

"This was just a consultation, so fifty is enough. For the rest, it depends on what you want. We'll be able to discuss it later." The witch replied.

"Thank you." Rosalie replied as her husband paid the man and they went back to her convertible to drive back home, their heads full of thoughts.

"I don't want Edward to find out about this… We have to watch our thoughts around him." Rosalie said as they drove back home.

"Okay baby." Emmett replied, compliant as always.

He loved her and would do anything for her. Of course he wanted a child too, but he would also be fine living forever the way that had always done. All he wanted really was for her to be happy.

* * *

**So, what do you think Rosalie and Emmett should do?**

**Next chapter you will FINALLY find out who Leah and Kol are going to be with!**

**Please review!**

**Thank you for all the love you're giving this story, you readers are the best. Don't forget, the more you review, the faster I update. (More than 50 reviews for the chapter and I'll update again in the same day! If not you'll have to wait until Friday or saturday!)**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	53. Chapter 53

"What's up brother?" Kol said as he entered the living room after Klaus called for a family meeting.

"Well, since everyone is here… We were all invited to go to the bonfire in La Push tonight. They're going to be telling their legends and it's a first for them, inviting someone who isn't tribe. It's going to be a party to welcome Leah and Seth to the pack along with the two young boys who phased yesterday for the first time." Klaus said.

"So we're going to spend the night at a bonfire, grilling meet and marshmallows and listening to the elders telling us some stories?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, we are. We have to accept. They're doing us a big honour in inviting us all as a family. By doing this they're saying that not only are we friends, we're family, members of their pack." Charlie added.

"Okay then. When are we leaving?" Kol asked.

"Around 6pm." Klaus replied before he went with Bella to their room to 'help her change clothes'.

.

At La Push beach, everything was settled down and everyone who had been invited was present around the bonfire. There was a lot of food and everyone was talking or being entertained in one way or another before the story telling started.

Rebekah had immediately gone to talk with Emily and Kim while Kol went to speak with Sam and the two newest wolves.

Seth was joking around with Jacob and Leah was by her mother's side, doing her best to escape Sam and Emily's presence.

"Hey Leah, how are you doing tonight?" Bella asked her while Klaus was talking with the elders.

"It's hard but I'm managing." Leah replied before she added "I see the whole family came this time."

"Yes, I forgot you hadn't met them yet. Hang on a second, I'll introduce you." Bella said before Seth joined them to be introduced too.

Bella called over Elijah, Kol and Rebekah.

.

Kol and Rebekah joined Bella and as soon as they lifted their eyes to look at the Clearwater's, it felt like their world stopped. Bella gasped loudly in realisation and suddenly, everyone was watching in surprise, stuck in their positions, too shocked to move.

Sam and the other wolves had lifted their head to see why Bella was calling for Kol, Rebekah and Elijah and so they had front row seats to see it all happened. When Bella gasped, they knew why... Sam didn't know if he should be happy or mad about what had just occurred... it's not like he could do anything against it right?

Klaus and Charlie had turned around as well, and when they understood Bella was simply going to do some introducing, they were about to turn their heads back to Billy and Sue when Leah and Seth looked for the first time since their change in the eyes of Kol and Rebekah. They were too far to really know what was going on but Bella's gasp brought Klaus right behind her to check if she was okay and allowed them to realise what had happened right before them.

"I don't believe it…I…" Bella said.

"I believe the term you're looking for is OMG." Elijah added.

"Did they…?" Jacob asked.

"Both of them on…"Embry said.

"Well, I think Leah's over Sam now!" Quill tried to joke.

"How is this possible? They're vampire… I thought imprinting was for making babies?" Kim asked.

"Isn't it incestuous? Two siblings being with two siblings?" Collin asked.

"Don't be ridiculous." Emily scolded him.

.

While everyone was busy trying to form a decent comment on what had just happened, Leah was looking in the eyes of her soul mate and couldn't hold back the hand she extended to him. Like a gentleman, Kol kissed it and smiled at her in a way nobody had ever smiled her way. He, too, felt the connection forming and he was over the moon.

"I wasn't expecting this when I woke up this morning…" Kol commented in a voice low enough so she only could hear.

She smiled and let him pull her closer. She still had her eyes deep into his and they couldn't look away. It was like they were getting to know each other with only this look.

Who would have thought that this imprinting thing could be so strong? At the moment, she would happily leave everyone and everything behind just to be with him. He had become the centre of her universe so quickly, so indefinitely and irrevocably that she was at a loss of words. She felt free.

.

Seth had just joined his sister and Bella to be formally introduced to the Mickealson's he didn't know yet. He was standing right next to his sister and the first vampire he saw was the first to reach them, the oldest, Elijah. He seemed nice enough but looked out of place wearing a suit to a bonfire.

Then Kol and Rebekah arrived and as he turned his head to watch them, his whole world shifted. It was like the earth wasn't holding him to the ground anymore, Rebekah Mickealson did.

He was amazed at his imprint. Who would have thought he would end up with such an amazing beauty? He knew that it didn't matter if she was a thousand years old vampire, he would be able to make her happy. She was his and he was hers, they were meant to be. He didn't know what he had done in this life or a previous one to be awarded such a great price but he sure was happy about it.

"I'm…I'm Rebekah…" She introduced herself with a soft blush on her cheeks.

"I'm Seth…You're hot." He blurted out, making everyone (almost, his sister was too busy with her own imprint) chuckle.

"Thanks…"

.

It was a lot to take in for everybody.

First for Sue who now knew that none of her children would grow old… They would both live forever and she had to start accepting it along with the fact that two old and powerful vampires had just entered her family.

It was also a lot to take in for Sam who, even if he hide it well, was still having feelings for Leah and wished for a way to keep her close to him… He didn't know if he was happy or not about the new situation.

Klaus, Elijah, Charlie and Bella of course were surprised but they were also happy that Kol and Rebekah had found their soul mates. They might move slowly to the true mate state of their relationship but they would be happy forever now. What else could they be asking for?

Of course, somewhere in the back of his mind, Elijah was a little jealous. He was the eldest and yet he was the only one that remained on his own. Would really life be so cruel and leave him to watch his siblings' happiness while he was doomed to be alone forever? Was it a punishment of some sort for having fallen for his brother's girl back when they were both humans?

"Well, I know we're all shocked by the outcome and the hum…imprinting of Leah on Kol and of Seth on Rebekah… Why don't we all move around the fire and start with the stories, give the two new couple some privacy." Billy suggested.

"Not too much privacy! Imprinting or not you just met! No sex tonight or you're grounded!" Sue ordered, making her children blush and everyone chuckle.

As everyone went to find a place to seat around the fire, the two new imprinted couple received a lot of congratulations from everyone. Before they could sit down, Leah and Kol had to face one last person. Sam was standing before them with Emily and Leah knew she didn't have a choice but to face them both.

"Leah, congratulations. I'm happy for you cousin." Emily said truthfully to the both of them.

"Thank you." Kol replied while Leah nodded.

"So, I guess you understand now… You'll finally be a full part of the pack now." Sam guessed.

"No… Don't get me wrong I understand why you chose Emily but I still don't forgive you for lying and hiding it from me for so long. You could have spared me a lot of heartache. I'm here until I find a way to break free of this pack Sam. I forgive Emily, not you." Leah told him.

"Are you sure it's what you want? Being on your own? A lone wolf is much weaker than a wolf in a pack." He reminded her.

"She won't be alone." Kol said.

"Maybe…But as a wolf she will be." Sam replied.

"You probably don't know this but our kind, we can shift into animals with enough training…We don't choose the form of our animal though. I mastered mine a long time ago and if I don't use it often, my wolf is still existing and pretty strong." Kol informed him.

"Very well then, if it's your wish…Leah, you're free of the pack and of your duties toward us." Sam agreed sadly before he turned around and went to seat on the opposite side of the bonfire as Billy started his story telling of their legends that happened to be true.

.

The night was pretty long but fun.

Rebekah and Seth agreed to meet the next day before he went back to school with her. They had agreed to take things slow and take the time to really get to know each other. Seth was still young and they had time.

Kol and Leah were already kissing and making out. They both needed to feel loved and desired and they already had plans to meet and go on a date the next day.

* * *

**So, you FINALLY have your answer... What do you think? Are some of you disappointed?**

**Review please!**

**Next chapter Edward comes back with his next evil plan...his last plan too...**

**POLL ON MY PROFILE! It's about a new possible cross over, mainly about Carlisle meeting people from several stories.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	54. Chapter 54

The next few weeks went by calmly.

Kol and Leah were now closer than ever and they would alternate whose house they would spend the night in but most times, they would end up sleeping in Kol's room. This way Sue didn't hover and they could make as much noise as they wanted since the walls of his room were sound proof.

Seth and Rebekah had gotten together officially at school and were happy with the way everything turned. They made each other happy. Seth was easy going and it was really hard to upset him. He was also very good at making Rebekah happy since all she wanted was to feel human and loved. He loved her with all that he was and simply being together made her feel human. They were perfect for each other.

.

Edward had kept to himself over the last few weeks. At school, he would mainly spend his time with Alice and Jasper, when the empath decided to stay with them. He was slowly putting everyone's mind to rest and he was sure that the Mickealson's were putting their guard down. It was what he was waiting for.

"Jasper went hunting with Emmett and Rosalie right after lunch." Alice told him.

"Good." Edward replied.

"I also found a witch about 6 hours away from here… In 5 minutes a spell will be put on Bella so she can't feel Klaus through their bond anymore." She added.

"Good, he stole that bond anyway. How did you find a witch willing to help you?" He asked her.

"Very simple in fact, I found one that was in dear need of money and offered to pay a lot if she did what I ordered, no questions asked." Alice replied.

"Good. I'll be able to put my plan into action today then."

"Yes, you better not wait too long because the bond cutting spell won't last very long. I'll leave right now and keep the Mickealson's busy."

"How come Rebekah and Kol aren't at school anyway?" Edward asked her.

"According to Jasper, Kol left school early to spend more time with Leah. Rebekah drove Seth home. He walked on Mike flirting with her and almost phased, she drove him home, telling the school he was sick." She explained.

"I'm sure you had nothing to do with Mike flirting with her…"

"I might have suggested something to him… Anyway, I also made sure none of their cell phones would be able to reach Bella this afternoon and that she wouldn't be able to reach anyone… Technology is a blessing sometimes…so easy to mess with! Bella's phone is now cut off from the rest of the world." She smirked.

"So, how do we play this?" He asked her.

"We have one hour left of class, I'll leave now and intercept Klaus. I'll just pretend I want to apologise for helping you and that all I want is for Jasper to be happy… he'll buy it." She said confidently.

"And all I have to do is convince Bella effectively." Edward nodded as Alice left the school, ready to execute her plan. He decided to go back to his car, waiting for Bella to get out.

.

Bella was in class when, suddenly, she felt like a part of her was leaving her, leaving her breathless. It was like someone had punched a hole in her chest, compressing her heart and cutting her respiration.

"Everything okay Miss Swan?" The teacher asked her when he noticed she seemed to have trouble breathing.

"No… I… I don't feel very well…" She replied, unable to say more without being out of breath.

"Well, you're ahead on today's work, why don't you go home and rest, you really look pale all of the sudden. Do you need someone to walk you?" The teacher asked.

"No, it's fine… I'll just call my…father…to pick me up." She replied. She didn't know why she didn't want to say her boyfriend would pick her up…

It wasn't easy but Bella managed to reach the parking lot.

Still out of breath and her phone in hand, she dialed Klaus' phone but it didn't even ring, it simply cut. She tried the home phone, Charlie's phone, the station's phone, Elijah's, Kol's, Rebekah's, even Billy's, Sue's and Sam's… She couldn't reach anyone… It was just her luck… The day she was truly sick, barely able to breath and walk, she couldn't reach anyone…

For some reason, she knew she couldn't stay in the parking lot so she decided to walk toward the woods. There had to be a wolf patrolling and he was bound to eventually find her and help her right?

.

Edward smirked when Bella left class earlier. He could see that she was not feeling too well and watched as she tried dialing different numbers for a while. Then he saw her sight and walk toward the woods. As she entered them, he wondered how she could take such a risk. Really, she was going to go home by herself by walking through the woods? Klaus had probably compelled the reason out of her.

With a sight, he got out of his car and followed her discreetly. When she was far enough from the school that the wolves there wouldn't be able to hear her, he rushed and jumped in front of her.

"Hello Bella." He said with a kind and loving smile.

She jumped and brought her hand to her chest. She obviously wasn't feeling any better and still had trouble breathing. She was also really pale and instead of thinking that she needed help as soon as possible, Edward was convinced that was she needed was to create a bond with him right now. He wondered what was making her so sick though. Surely it couldn't be the bond that affected her like this since it had been forged in the first place...right?

"Edward, what are you doing here?" She asked him with a small glare. She looked scared and figured she was right to be... She felt that Edward wasn't up to any good.

* * *

**So, what is going to happen? Will Alice manage to keep Klaus away? Will Edward convince Bella? What does he want to tell her?**

**Review please! The more you review, the faster I'll update!**

**Wow people! Let's have a big round of applause for you wonderful readers for helping this story reach up to 3010 reviews! I'm so happy, you guys are the best! Keep up the good work and I will do the same!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	55. Chapter 55

Edward smiled at Bella in a creepy way that sent cheels all over her skin.

"What are you doing here Bella? The woods are dangerous for simple weak humans like you, you know… Why are you alone when you're obviously not feeling well?"

"Listen Edward, something is wrong with Klaus, let me go, I need to find him…" she replied, trying to walk passed him.

"Klaus? I thought you knew…" Edward replied in fake concern.

"What?" She barked, annoyed that he wasn't letting her pass and that she was growing weaker by the minute.

"He left… He isn't in town anymore."

"Don't be silly, Klaus had no plans of leaving right now and he wouldn't leave without me. You're trying to break us up again and it won't work. We've been warned about your games!" She replied, still trying to walk pass him.

"Am I? You said yourself that something was wrong… How do you know it's not that? Kol and Rebekah aren't at school either I'm sure you've noticed it… They simply left with him… He had enough fun here and they all simply decided to move on." Edward said, doing his best to look sorry for her.

"No, he wouldn't leave without me." Bella said, shaking her head as the feelings were getting worst in her chest.

Deep down, she knew she was right not to believe him but the bond between Klaus and her had simply disappeared and she knew it was because Klaus wasn't connected to her anymore. She tried very hard to find another explanation, one that didn't involve him leaving her but she couldn't... Under the circumstances, it was hard to remember that Edward was lying... Esoecially when he looked at her this way... It was like he was dazzeling her.

"You know I'm telling you the truth Bella…Klaus never cared about you, you were just a distraction in his long boring life… It got boring again and so he left." Edward added before he kept on trying to convince her.

.

Klaus was about to put the book he was reading back into the library when he felt something was wrong with Bella. Through his bond, he could feel his heart tightened as if someone was holding it in their hand and pressing hard around it. He dropped the book on the ground as he brought a hand to his heart. Something was terribly wrong.

He tried reaching his love but he couldn't get a hold of her phone. He quickly called Elijah and Rebekah, asking them to come because he felt that something was wrong with Bella and they both agreed to come. He decided to go and find her a little sooner and ran for the door but as soon as he opened it, he found himself face to face with Alice Cullen, Jasper's _mate_.

"What do you want? What did you do?" He growled as he held her by the neck and against the outside wall.

"What do you mean? I just came here to talk… Please… I just want to make peace…" She begged painfully and Klaus released her.

At this moment, Alice looked like the picture of innocence.

"What is it? Make it fast, I'm in a hurry. I don't have time for chit chat." He replied, still growling. Something had to be wrong with bella, she was in pain and he didn't know why. He didn't have time to waste with Alice Cullen.

"You and your family are important to my Jasper and he is very important to me… I just want to make him happy… I want to sincerely apologise for what I did against you and your mate and would like it if we could all get to know each other…bond. I'm willing to work hard on it for Jasper's sake." Alice said very slowly just as Elijah and Rebekah arrived.

"I don't believe it." Rebekah growled as Elijah nodded.

"I assure you that…" Alice started to say but was stopped by Elijah holding her by the neck.

"What did you do?" Elijah growled.

"What is wrong with Bella?" Klaus demanded.

"I don't know what you mean…" Alice tired to justify herself.

"Cut the crap Pixie. You better tell us what is wrong with Bella right away or we'll burn you to ashes slowly and very painfully." Rebekah glared.

.

Bella felt the tears running down her cheeks as Edward's words made their way into her brain and broke her heart. She didn't want to believe them but he seemed to have a counter argument for everything she had to say. Not only she still found it hard to breath, but she was slowly loosing any hope and desire she had for the future. It was like suddenly her entire world had grown black, without even the light of the moon or the stars...a complete blackness.

Suddenly, Edward had a hand on her cheek and slowly moved down to her face, not hiding the fact that he was trying to kiss her.

"He's gone Bella, but I'm here for you. I won't ever leave you. I love you, you know we're meant for each other. Deep down you know it."

His lips were inches from hers and she didn't know what else to do so she simply punched him. She broke her hand doing this but it had the desire effect and he pulled back for a while.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Don't you dare touch me Edward. I don't want you, I never will. I love Klaus and always will." She snapped at him, still trying to catch her breath. It made it hard for her to speak but she managed.

"You can protest but you can't fight me Bella. I want you Bella and you will be mine, whether you want it or not." He growled, loosing his cool before he put both hands on her cheeks to prevent her from moving her head and kissed her forcefully.

Bella tried to fight him off but there was nothing she could do. He was forcing his tongue into her mouth and she wasn't able to fight him off… She was crying, feeling helpless and wanting for it to end quickly. Seconds seemed to her like endless hours. She was praying for something to happen, anything that would bring an end to Edward's slow torture, even her death would have been welcome at this moment.

All of the sudden a deep menacing growl was heard and Edward stepped away from a crying and panting Bella who looked as pale as snow and a bruises forming on her cheek, around her lips and on her arms. He was smirking, while she tried to gather her breath again, tears running down her cheeks. She was feeling dirty and her fist hurt a lot.

She managed to lift her head and was relieved to see her love, followed by Elijah, carrying Alice's head and Rebekah, dragging Alice's perfectly clothed body on the dirty ground.

Suddenly, the bond was back and it all clicked in Bella's head. Edward and Alice had done something to try and get her... None of it was true, Klaus hadn't left her, he still loved her, she could feel it.

She was finally capable to breath and if her fist was still hurting like hell, the color were finally coming back on her face. There was no more hole in her chest and the pain was slowly fading as Klaus got closer to her.

Elijah threw Alice's head at Rebekah who caught it like she would have caught a football while he held Edward in place. Klaus rushed to Bella.

"Are you okay _love_? What did he do to you? What's wrong?" he asked her as he offered her his blood to heal her.

"I couldn't feel you anymore, I couldn't breath, I couldn't reach you either…My phone couldn't reach anyone. I decided to go home through the woods, thinking I'd run into one of the wolves on patrol at some point since I couldn't reach anyone… I swear I didn't… I didn't want to believe him and then he tried to kiss me and I punched him but it hurts and then he grabbed me and forced a kiss… I swear I didn't want this to happen Klaus… I hated it but I couldn't do anything against him… I was totally helpless…" Bella managed to explain between her cries.

"Shh, Love, it's okay… I'll make it all better, don't worry. He won't touch you ever again…" Klaus said as he hugged her close to him.

"What do you want me to do Nik?" Elijah asked his brother.

"Put them both in pieces, small pieces and bring them back home with us. I'll call the Cullen's and tell them to come right away. Bella needs to be home right now." Klaus replied.

"I want to brush my teeth…I need to get the taste of him out of my mouth. I need to wash my mouth with something strong..." Bella mumbled as she snuggled closer to him.

"I know Love, don't worry." Klaus replied as he ran her home.

.

They all got home and Bella immediately went upstairs to brush her teeth. When she was done, Klaus brought her a glass of the strongest alcohol he had so she could rinse her mouth better. He knew she would need it.

Klaus managed to contact La Push to ask them to find Kol and send him home before he called Charlie and asked Elijah to tell the Cullen to come here immediately. He needed to be with Bella and didn't want to waste any time on all of this. Bella was his priority.

Kol arrived very quickly, along with Leah and Seth who wanted to know how Bella was doing. They had a message from the rest of the pack who was ready to attck the Cullen's or anyone if necessary.

"Charlie is super mad and about to leave the station, he just has some important paperwork to finish. The Cullen's will be here soon." Elijah said.

"I better go and make sure Charlie makes it here in one piece… We don't want his heart to give out from the anger." Kol said with a worried look before he kissed Leah and ran out.

"I'll go up and help Bella." Leah announced before she joined he good friend.

Klaus smiled at her when she came in and left them together while he went down stairs. Soon, they were joined by Rebekah.

"Even if they put him back together, they will have a hard time putting his dick back in place… There might even be a few missing pieces..." Rebekah smirked, making Bella chuckle.

Downstairs, Klaus was calling a number in Italy, warning the three kings that they would receive a box with two Cold ones in need of a trial soon.

* * *

**So, what did you think? What will happen next?**

**Don't forget to review. The more you review, the faster I update.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	56. Chapter 56

Charlie was furious at what had happened to his daughter and he didn't know if he would be able to drive himself back home. At this moment, he wished he was already a vampire so he could have the honor of ripping the Cullen copper-head into pieces on his own.

Luckily, Kol arrived and suggested he be the one to drive. He reassured him, saying that Bella was going to be fine. Edward had broken her wrist and made a few bruises but with Klaus' blood, she healed quickly. They were all thankfull that there was no permanent damages becasue of what had been done to the bond.

"When I left, Leah and Rebekah were with here… Don't worry, she'll be fine. Klaus arrived before Edward could get too far." Kol reassure Charlie as they drove home.

"Thanks for coming to pick me up Kol… I didn't think I would be able to drive effectively." Charlie said.

"Yeah, I figured as much. I didn't want you to have an accident or have a heart attack." Kol replied as he parked the car in front of the house.

"Thanks." Charlie nodded quickly before they got out of the car and to the door.

.

A few minutes after Kol and Charlie arrived, the Cullen's rang the doorbell. They were let in by a furious looking Elijah and were soon led to the living room were a white sheet was laid and covered in pieces of Edward and Alice. With the tension inside the house, they knew immediately that they were not guests in for a curtesy visit but people about to be judge and possibly killed.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper had just come home from hunting when Carlisle had informed them that the entire family was asked to come at the Mickealson's right away. Of course the three had immediately guessed that it had something to do with Edward and/or Alice and the silly plan they hadn't given up on, even though Carlisle and Esmee insisted on believing that they did. They were only hoping that they weren't going to be punished for whatever the others had done.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle asked in an angry voice when he saw his two favorite children in pieces on the ground.

"What did you do?" Esmee growled.

"Edward tried to force himself on me while Alice was keeping Klaus busy and paid someone to block our true mate's bond. I was lucky Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah arrived in time and the only thing he had time to do was force a kiss on me... his plan was to replace my bond with Klaus by mating with me right there in the woods...forcefully" Bella summarized quickly as she came down the stairs and sat on Klaus' lap, feeling the need to feel safe.

"What? No!" Esmee shouted before Elijah explained everything in detail, including Bella's injuries.

It took a while and eventually, the Cullen's knew everything. It was hard to believe for them.

"What's going to happen now? What are you going to do with them? Please, give them a second chance." Esmee asked, devastated.

"This was already their second chance Esmee." Rosalie reminded the woman.

"Second? It was like the third or something!" Emmett shouted.

"I'm going to put the two of them in a big box that I'm going to ship to Volterra. Once there, they're going to stand a trial in front of the Volturi kings. I'm washing my hands of them. If I ever cross them again, let it be next year or in 3 thousand years, I'll kill them." Klaus decided.

"What? No please! Not my children…" Esmee started to cry as she dropped on her knees to beg Klaus.

"I'm sorry but they both went too far this time. Messing with a true mate's bond is unforgivable. They hurt Bella a lot and I won't let it be unpunished. She could have died! She could barely speak when we got there!" Klaus replied.

"Jasper, say something." Esmee ordered him.

"I'm sorry but she went way too far Esmee. I warned her. She's not my mate anyway, I don't feel the bond anymore. Somehow I think she faked it. I haven't felt it for a while but I stayed in hope it would come back but I'm tired of her behavior tired of trying to find her excuses… I don't want to hear anymore about this. I'm going to leave and spend some time with Peter and Charlotte for a while." Jasper said before he nodded toward Kol and left, saying he would call later.

Eventually, Carlisle and Esmee had to admit that it was for the best and they decided to escort the box in Volterra to see what would happen. They would try and plead their children's case if possible. They figured they owed it to them to be there, standing as a family. However, they were extremely mad at the other for refusing to come and detashing themselves from the coven.

.

In Volterra, Aro and his 2 brothers sentenced Alice and Edward, who had been put back together for the occasion (a particular piece of Edward remained un-found) to remain in pieces for a century and after that they would have to serve them for 2 centuries before they are free to go again, on a warning. Carlisle and Esmee were now all alone since Rosalie and Emmett decided to be on their own for a while.

After discussing it together a long moment, the couple decided to stay on their own and learn to enjoy life together before looking to enlarge their families once more. They decided to travel and pay some of their old friends a visit, like a second honeymoon.

.

In Forks, Jasper was done packing his bags and was leaving, telling Emmett, Rosalie, Rebekah and Kol that he would keep in touch and visit them soon. Emmett and Rosalie were now on their own in the big house and were free to discuss the possibilities the witch had given them. After all, they had a decision to make.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter is Christmas. Where will they spend it? Who will you hear about?... BACK TO MYSTIC FALL's!**

**Don't forget that the more you review, the faster I'll post another chapter.**

**REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	57. Chapter 57

Time passed and soon, Christmas was around the corner for everyone.

"Sue's planning on going to her mother's for Christmas but I think Seth and Leah aren't too fond of this idea." Charlie said as they were all having family dinner.

"Yeah, Leah told me she doesn't want to go. She was hoping she could spent Christmas with us." Bella replied.

"I was thinking we could all go spend the holidays in Mystic Fall's… They could come with us." Klaus suggested.

"I don't think they could spend so long apart from their imprints anyway." Bella said as she looked at rebekah and Kol.

"True, either Leah spends Christmas with us or I'm staying here with her. And I don't think it's going to be very merry if we stay here...alone." Kol agreed.

"I like the idea of going to Mystic Fall's. I want to show Seth the place where we used to live. I think he'll love the caves." Rebekah nodded.

"Sage and Finn said they would meet us there if we went." Klaus informed them.

"So, who wants to go to Mystic Fall's for Christmas?" Bella asked, clapping her hands.

Everyone agreed of course and soon, they were all preparing their bags for their first ever family holiday vacation. They took the plane and a few hybrids where waiting for them with cars once they landed.

.

They took their time settling into the big house they had there before they met up with Tyler, Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Alaric, Bonnie, Jeremy and Jenna. They invited everyone for a "_catching up dinner party_".

Before everyone came, they took a moment to decorate the big house and it was superb. The fact that there would be no snow in Mystic Fall's didn't affect their moods. The house screamed Christmas and anyone could feel the love of family hanging around.

Sage and Finn arrived with the tree. A very big Evergreen Tree that they all decorated. Since Seth was the youngest, he got to put the star on top of the tree.

.

When their guests finally arrived, introductions were made so that everyone could be comfortable. As they all sat around the living room, getting ready to start on drinks, they realised that a few things had changed.

They quickly realised, before anything else, that Caroline and Tyler weren't together anymore. The ex couple was now glaring at each other.

"But you two were so cute together…" Bella said.

"Well, it didn't stop him from cheating on me with this bitch…" Caroline started.

"Yeah, like literally a bitch. She's a werewolf." Jeremy snorted.

"Her name is Hailey and she better stay away from me because the risk of being bitten will not stop me from draining her dry or tearing her heart out." Caroline finished, glaring daggers at her ex-boyfriend.

"Oh come on Caroline, I already told you, it was an accident." Tyler said, sounding like he had said this a million times before.

"Yeah, I totally understand how you accidentally ended up naked with your dick deep inside her…several times!" Caroline started.

"Wow, wow, wow, let's stop this right there, last time you two had this argument, you trashed the Boarding House, let's not repeat this here, especially since the decrotaions are so cute!" Elena said, trying to calm them down as Caroline went to seat next to Stefan while Tyler stayed in his place.

"So…what else is new here?" Elijah asked, trying to erase the growing tension.

"Jeremy and Bonnie are dating now… They stopped hiding it from us a few weeks ago." Jenna informed Elijah as she held on to Alaric's hand and she added "Also, Alaric and I have been engaged for a couple of weeks now. We'll marry this summer and of course you're all invited." Jenna seemed over the moon when she announced it and everyone was happy for them.

"Well, that's wonderful news, we have to celebrate! Champagne for everyone!" Klaus exclaimed.

A maid arrived with a couple of bottle of the best Champagne and cups for everyone. As they drank, they realised that there seemed to be a wedge between Stefan and Elena who weren't sitting next to each other either.

"I can't help but feel like there is something else that changed and that you're not telling us… I feel some tension between Elena and Stefan..." Kol noticed.

"That's because Stefan and Elena broke up." Bonnie said.

"No! Why?" Bella exclaimed, she personally thought that Stefan and Elena were perfect together.

"Yes, Elena why don't you tell them why we broke up?" Stefan said.

"You'll have to excuse the bitterness, it's all very new. They only broke up last week." Jenna added.

"Stefan and I broke up because he found out that I had feelings for Damon. Although he has been getting very close to Caroline ever since so I don't think he's really that heart broken." Elena said.

"You fell in love with your boyfriend's brother?" Bella asked and everyone could hear the judgment in her voice.

"Yeah well, what can I say, I'm just irresistible. Women dig me." Damon replied with a chuckle to loosen the tension.

"So hum, you and Elena are dating now?" Rebekah asked Damon.

"I don't know, Elena, are we dating now?" Damon asked her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh shut up!" Elena replied, annoyed.

"They are taking their sweet time… I think Elena is trying to wait for some kind of mourning period to be over so it's okay to date Damon." Jeremy joked.

Everyone was suddenly tensed and it was obvious that they all had a different kind of opinion on this subject.

Eventually, they went back to lighter subject when they explained Imprinting and how Leah and Seth were now part of their family. By then they had moved to the dinner table to eat the stuffed turkey that Bella had insisted on preparing herself.

"So, Charlie, you're planning on changing then?" Caroline asked him.

"Yeah, I don't want to leave my daughter and new found perfect family life behind…" he tried to explain.

"Oh, that's too bad because I think you would have been perfect with my mother." She replied.

"Oh yes! Liz and Charlie would look so good together! You're right Caroline, they would make a perfect law enforcement couple!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Well Dad, you can still meet her. You might make a new friend." Bella said as Kol nodded.

.

In the end, Bella and Klaus spent a lot of time with Stefan and Caroline. Bella didn't understand how Elena could have betrayed Stefan this way and yet claim to still love him and she had to admit that Caroline was much nicer. They soon made plans to meet again for the next school break.

Charlie did go to a couple of dates with Liz Forbes and they were good together, they got along pretty well but he told her that he wouldn't change his mind about becoming a vampire to be with his daughter. She admitted to him that it was something she had thought about ever since she found out that Caroline was one but that she couldn't bring herself to do it and change everything she had believed her entire life. Charlie promised her that he would keep an eye on Caroline for her after her death and she was grateful.

Alaric and Jenna spent a lot of time with Sage and Finn. They always found things to talk about and knew they would be friends for a long time. Sometimes, Elijah and Charlie would join them.

Kol and Leah enjoyed spending time with Damon and Elena while Seth and Rebekah preferred the company of Bonnie and Jeremy.

All in all, everyone spent a very nice Christmas break. Klaus and Bella managed to have plenty of time alone and to have a very crowded family Christmas, just like Bella had dreamed of when she was a kid.

When Christmas mornign came, the Mickealson family had an endless pile of wrapped gifts under the tree. Just like children, they all sat down on the floor and passed around the gifts, thanking each other as they progressed through the pile.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know it's not very Christmas-y but I'm not exactly in the Christmas mood right now... Like I often said, I might end up rewriting it later.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**You ask who Jasper is going to end up with... well, to be honest I didn't write him into the story again... Sorry. **

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	58. Chapter 58

While the Mickealson – Swan family was busy enjoying their time in Mystic Fall's, Rosalie and Emmett had finally made a decision about the choices that the witch had given them and were about to tell him.

"So, do we need to do the _'are you ready'_ thing again before we come in or…" Emmett asked her.

"No, I'm ready for this… Emmett, can you believe it? This could turn out to be the best Christmas of our entire life." Rosalie said excitedly as they both entered the small house to meet the witch that was waiting for them in the same place as last time.

"So, have the two of you made your decision?" He asked them.

"Yes, we have." Emmett replied.

"We discussed it a long time and ended up deciding that we wanted to adopt a supernatural baby… If it's still an option we have…" She said.

"Yes, it is an option you still have." He said before he light several candles and brought a bowl of water in front of him so he could locate the child.

"I can sense two different babies that need you… One is a werewolf boy. He got his gene from his father who died a few months after he was conceived and the mother is too scared to take care of him. The second is a witch girl. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father doesn't want anything to do with her. Neither of them have any other family…" he said as he wrote two addresses on a piece of paper.

"So, what happens now?" Emmett asked.

"Now either you choose one or go for both, it's your choice and it's out of my hands, I did everything I could to help you." The witch said.

They nodded, paid him and before they left they turned around:

"I was wandering, could you make us a ring thing so we don't sparkle in the sun?" Rosalie asked him.

"Yes, I can. Why don't you sit back down."

The witch and the couple discussed prices and soon, they left with rings that prevented them from sparkling and the witch was left with enough money to build the pool he had always wanted.

.

Emmett and Rosalie decided that they didn't want to choose and ended up going after both children.

They dealt immediately with the parent who didn't want to keep the baby and things were done very quickly and legally thanks to the papers their personal lawyer had prepared very quickly for them.

They went after the boy first and once they had him, they traveled to get the girl. They lived about a 8 hour drive away from each other and this long drive was the occasion for Rosalie to be a mother for the first time. She was happy to find out that it all came naturally to her and that it was rather easy to take care of her little boy. her only hope was that her son and her daughter would get along well.

.

When they got back home they noticed that Carlisle and Esmee were back and since Rosalie didn't want to involve them in this, they went to see the Mickealson's with their new children.

"They don't even know we adopted... They'll be hurt when they find out." Emmett told his wife as they drove.

"I know but I don't want them near our children right now... The reason Edward and Alice became this way was because of them. They screwed up and I don't want them to do the same with our babies. They will forgive us in time." Rosalie replied, sure of herself.

Klaus and his family had just gotten back home and after explaining things quickly, they asked them for their help.

"I just don't feel comfortable letting Esmee near them… I don't think she's ready to be around children and I don't want her to take them away or something… She's just…not that stable…" Rosalie explained as best as she could.

"Well, you could use our house in Chicago or even the one we have in Mystic Fall's. There are other supernatural around both houses so you won't be alone, they'll understand you and help you if you ever need it." Klaus suggested.

"Yes, in Mystic Fall's you'll be able to be around the supernatural but still lead a normal life." Elijah told them.

"Thank you Klaus… It's very nice of you." Rosalie replied, hugging him after he gave them keys to his Mystic Fall house and called ahead to warn their friends there.

"So, how did you decide to name them?" Sage asked.

"The girl's name is Vera Hale McCarty and the boy is Henry Hale McCarty." Emmett replied proudly.

"I'm happy for you two. You deserved this opportunity." Bella told them, hugging Rosalie.

"Thank you." Rosalie said.

"I called ahead and asked Tyler to make sure the house is ready to welcome you and your children… He supervises my business over there right now." Klaus added as they walked the McCarty family to their cars before they drove off.

Rosalie was happy and she had a feeling that this new town would be a perfect life for her and her family.

* * *

**Don't forget to review people, the more you review, the faster I update!**

**To tell you the truth, we're almost at the end of the story I planed... Just a few more chapters left...are you sad?**

**I don't plan to write about Rosalie and Emmett again in this story... I might write a small (only a couple of chapters) sequel about their lives over in Mystic Fall's later if enough people want it though (NOW is the time to say if you want it or not!)**

**Also I prepared a small story line for JASPER! It's going to be cross over with another show... What show should I cross over to find someone for Charlie and ELijah?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	59. Chapter 59

After Rosalie and Emmett left town with their two new children, life became somewhat quiet in Forks.

At some point, Sage and Finn left again for a few months, this time taking Elijah with them. Everyone was sad to see them leave but they knew it wouldn't be for long and that those three were only a phone call away in case of emergency. They promised to come back at the latest for Bella's graduation.

.

"What is it Bella, what has you frowning?" Klaus asked her as he watched her in front of a stack of papers and a couple of books and notebooks.

"We need to talk about the future Klaus…"

"Of course Love… What is it?" He asked her, wondering what it was.

"The teachers reminded us about college applications today and it got me thinking…"

"Did you miss a deadline? If it's the case don't worry, we can bend a few rules if you really want to go to a particular place…" He immediately said.

"Not at all… It's just that… I know people are expected to go to college after High School but… I don't really want to go… Not now anyway…"

"You don't want to go to college?" He asked her.

"No…" She answered with anticipation.

"Okay… It's okay Bella. If you want to go to College, I'll go with you, if you want to do anything else, it's okay too. It's all your choice Love." Klaus told her, looking at her lovingly.

"Really? You wouldn't be disappointed if I chose not to go to College?"

"No, I won't. Now, we both know you won't have to work so if you want to go to College later, I won't stop you, but I won't force you to go if you don't want to."

"Oh, I love you so much Niklaus."

"I love you too my Bella, you know that. Now, do you know what you want to do after graduation?" He asked her softly as she climbed on his lap and snuggled close to him.

"I was thinking about your suggestion of only the two of us on a boat and the idea is pretty appealing… You could show me a lot this way and we could have time to enjoy each other…" She replied, blushing.

"I like this idea… We did have a lot of fun on that waterbed…" he replied, making her blush under the memory.

"…Yes, we did…before it broke and sent us rolling naked and wet on the floor." She replied in a chuckle.

"Oh well… They do say that all good things must come to an end… we'll just have to buy a stronger one next time…" he replied.

"Or stock several of them." She chuckled, making him laugh.

"So, I can buy a boat then?"

"Since when do you need my authorisation for anything?" She asked him as she kissed his neck softly.

"Since you're my mate and I love you more than anything in this world." He replied, kissing her own neck.

"Then yes, you can buy a boat…"

"With a kitchen, so we can feed you and stock on blood..."

"And with a comfortable bedroom too, it's important, especially if we're going to be alone for a long lengths of time."

"True, I like how you think… we also need a little sitting room to entertain possible guests and a living room to watch movies... Oh and a place to eat in case it's raining…" he added.

"So we need to look at floating castles." Bella chuckled.

"You know me well… We'll look into it tomorrow. Now, are you done with your homework?"

"Almost… I just have to finish my maths then I'll be done."

"Do you need my help?"

"As much as I love you being close to me, you're only going to distract me. It's confusing enough, I think I better concentrate alone on this." She replied as she kissed him once more and went back to her chair.

"As you wish my Love… I'll be painting in the yard if you need me." He replied.

"I'll be over as soon as I'm done." She promised.

"Great, then I'll paint the background and as soon as you're done, you'll pose for me."

"Since when do you need me to pose for you to paint me?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Since I want to spend as much time as possible with my Love." He said, kissing her intensely once more before he left the room so Bella could concentrate on her work.

However, Bella couldn't concentrate on her work. The conversation brought back to the front of her mind the only time they had used the waterbed she received for her birthday and she couldn't stop thinking about it...

**_Flashback (Written by Dark-Supernatural-Angel, I only changed a few things)_**

_"You know its quite odd." Bella stated as Klaus finished setting up their new waterbed. _

_She's been dying for him to put it together and although she insisted on helping out, Klaus wanted to get the job done without any hassles. Bella wanted to argue and do something to help but one look into his eyes had her backing down. She understood that he wanted to do it on his own... It was an Alpha male thing that she wasn't going to discuss now._

_"What is it Love?" __Klaus walked over to Bella and lifted her into his arms. _

_She giggled when he lowered her onto the waterbed. The giggles only increased when she felt the liquid beneath her slosh around to accommodate their added weights. Those simple giggles turned into tiny moans when he started spreading kisses along her skin._

_"That one object such as this," she couldn't help but release a moan when he kissed one of her more sensitive spots, "could unleash the memories..."_

_"All good I hope." __Klaus pulled back and looked at Bella._

_"But of course." __Bella whispered as she closed the distance between them. _

_Meeting Klaus was the best moment of Bella's life...anything that brought her mind back to that moment, that cruise, would always be good in Bella's books._

_She kissed him passionately and before she knew it, her hands were tangled in his hair while his hands roamed over her body._

_"Although..." She couldn't help the slip as her mind started to wonder what their cruise would have been like if they started a relationship then instead of building their friendship like they had. They could have done so many things on that cruise that they hadn't._

_"What?" __Klaus groaned into the crook of Bella's neck. _

_"Its nothing." She giggled, she wasn't going to say a thing. "I wouldn't change a thing."_

_Before Bella knew it, she and Klaus were engrossed in each other's presence as their showed one another how much they loved each other._

_Although unlike all their other intimate moments, a resounding pop followed by whoosh of water had the couple falling on the carpet by the side of the bed, covered in water._

_Bella was silent, her eyes wide. They had rolled over during the fall and Klaus was the one whose back hit the ground and the water was everywhere. _

_Klaus cursed his luck with defective merchandise. His cursing stopped, however, when the sound of Bella's giggles grew. When he gave her a quizzical look, Bella's giggles only grew louder and he couldn't help but join her._

_**Back to the present:**_

Bella shook her head and tried to concentrate on her latest Math lesson. Before she could think of suggesting to Klaus that they installed a waterbed on the boat they hadn't bought yet, she needed to ace her tests so she could graduate and make them all proud of her...

Being a human in a house full of super smart vampire was frustrating sometimes and she wanted to prouve to them that she was worthy of their family, even if they never objected and had accepted her as one of their own already.

* * *

**I felt like I haven't been writing much about Klaus and Bella lately so here we go... I hope you liked it. After all, this fiction is supposed to be about the two of them, mainly.**

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel wrote most of the flashback, I gave her the main events and only changed a couple of things from what she had written so it could fit in best. It was her reward for always reviewing every chapters of almost every single one of my stories with long and constructive reviews. **

**Review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	60. Chapter 60

The weeks after Christmas went by pretty fast and a few days after Valentine's day, Klaus got a surprise visit from James and Victoria who were just passing by after visiting their old friend Laurent in Denali. Apparently, he had taken to the animal blood diet to please his new mate Irina and they seemed to be pretty happy together.

"So, how long are you planing on staying around here?" Klaus asked them.

He was all alone in the house since everyone else was either at school or working.

"A few days, maybe more. It depends how welcome we are." James replied with a smile.

"Well, you know that you're always welcome in my house James but you need to know that Bella and her father live with us now... You'll have to be able to cohabit with them... can you do that? Without being tempted to feed that is." Klaus asked them.

"Of course... So, thing seems to be going well for you and Bella then." James noticed as he and Victoria looked around at the several new paintings and pictures. Many were of Bella.

"Things are perfect... We officially mated during the summer and when I broke my curse I imprinted on her." The hybrid replied with a wide smile on your face.

"Well, you do look happy. Did she go through the change yet?" Victoria asked.

"No, not yet. She wants to wait a few years...Until she's at an age closer to mine. But her father will change this summer." Klaus replied.

"He's really okay with everything?" Victoria asked.

"Yes... He actually became an important part of our family... he's a father figure to Kol, Rebekah and me while for Elijah, Finn and Sage he's like a brother..." Klaus explained.

"Well, I'm happy to see you finally getting the family you wanted." James smiled.

"Me too. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and pick Bella up for school."

"Doesn't she have a car?" Victoria asked, wondering why he would bother.

"Oh she does but I like picking her up and she likes it when I do... Since everyone else is living here now, we take the small intimate moment whenever we can. When she gets out of this building, tired or annoyed by her day of class, I love to see her face brighten when she realises that i'm there, waiting for her." Klaus replied as they followed him, deciding to go pick her up with him.

"Who else is living here right now?" James asked.

"Kol and his imprint Leah who has taken residence in his bedroom along with Rebekah. Her imprint Seth comes so often that he almost lives here too. Seth and Leah are siblings and I'm surprised their mother hasn't come and asked them to come home yet. Charlie, Bella's dad is here too of course. Elijah, Sage and Finn have a room but they are presently travelling." Klaus explained as they all pilled up in his car.

"Well, you've got yourself a houseful. Are you sure you don't mind us staying here? We could find another place..." Victoria suggested.

"Don't be silly. If it really were too much I would have suggested you stay at Charlie's old house who isn't sold yet. Don't worry, we have plenty of room and I know Bella and Rebekah would love to spend some time with Victoria. Maybe Leah even..." Klaus replied as he quickly drove to the high school and parked his car in his usual spot.

When Bella saw Klaus waiting for her with two other people as she exited the building, she wondered briefly what had happened and if everyone was doing fine. But as she walked forward, she quickly recognized James and Victoria and figured they must have come for a friendly visit on their way back from seeing Laurent in Denali.

"James, Victoria! It's nice to see you!" Bella greeted them as Klaus wrapped her in his arms, whispering in her ear how much he had missed her and how much he loved her, like he always did...and yet, every time she lived it like it was a surprise, like it was new.

"You two look so cute! The poster couple for true love!" Victoria smiled softly as she hugged Bella softly, trying to keep in mind that she was human and breakable.

While Bella and Victoria talked, Klaus introduced James to the members of the pack who went to school there so they didn't attack him by mistakes.

* * *

**Well, here we are with another chapter! What did you think?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	61. Chapter 61

James and Victoria went along well with everyone in the Mickealson household, even Charlie and they planed on staying for a few weeks.

Right before they left, the girls decided to go shopping together while the boys would go in La Push and play a supernatural game of football.

"What are you looking for Bella? You look like you're searching for something in particular..." Rebekah asked her while Leah and Victoria joined them after buying some shoes.

Kol had given Leah his credit card and the young woman was very comfortable using it to buy things she liked, just like he had suggested.

"I'm looking for lingerie... Something new... Something that could surprise Klaus... But I've worn things similar to everything I see here today..." Bella replied.

"You could choose to go bare...you know...shave down there..." Leah suggested, making Bella blush.

"Actually I've tried that before too..."

"Maybe we'll find something in another store..." Victoria suggested in an encouraging voice.

Bella nodded and they left the store. They stopped at the food court so they could eat (except for Victoria) and as she threw her trash away, Bella stooped in her tracks, her eyes locked on the sign of a tattoo parlor.

"You want a tattoo?" Leah asked her.

"I think he'd like that... Something discreet but that he could see often enough... Something to remind him that I love him and that I am his and only his." Bella replied.

"Do you have any idea what you'd like?" Victoria asked her as she joined them to watch the window of the shop.

"I'm not sure...maybe his name written in Viking... He showed me how it's done after I got the book from Finn and Sage." Bella said.

"You could add the word for _Love_ and _Belong_ with it..." Rebekah suggested, liking the idea.

"Yes... I can almost see it...Okay, Now I know exactly what I want... I'm going in." Bella decided as she entered the shop.

Later, when she left the shop, Bella was a little sore but Rebekah gave her some of her blood so she could heal quickly. Then she took her friends to the bathrooms to show them the results on her lower hip.

"Klaus is going to love this!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"I don't know if Charlie will though..." Leah chuckled.

"He doesn't have to know." Bella winked before they went back to shopping.

.

While the girls were enjoying their last day together before Victoria and James left, the boys were all having a lot of fun playing ball.

"This is much better than the sport channel!" Charlie exclaimed as he watched his friend and family play, using their supernatural abilities.

"Soon you'll be able to join us!" Kol said happily.

As they watched, Charlie talked a bit with Billy and Sue and was happy to find out that Sue wasn't mad about her children spending most of their time in the Mickealson's house. She told him she just wanted them to be happy. Apparently, she and Billy had been getting closer and Charlie knew that as soon as she got over her husband's death, she would start something new with him.

.

A little after James and Victoria left to go back to their nomadic life, Bella took Klaus' hand and dragged him into their bedroom, saying that she had something she wanted to show him.

After they entered the bedroom, Bella could feel Klaus'confusion.

"I thought you showed me all your purchases earlier..." He said.

"I showed you everything that was in the bags... I got something else that's...not fabric." Bella replied as she slowly took her shirt off, leaving her pants covering the tattoo.

"You got jewelry?" he asked, more and more confused.

"No, I didn't..." she replied finally taking her pants off and finally turning toward him so he could see it.

The minute he saw it, she saw something change in his eyes. There was more love, more pride, more happiness than before.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how happy I am..." he said, hugging her tight.

"I think I can feel just how happy it has made you..." She replied, brushing her center against his member.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**Don't forget to leave a review behind please!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	62. Chapter 62

Time passed rather quickly and quietly for everyone and before they knew it, it was spring break and Bella and Klaus were getting ready to welcome their friends Stefan and Caroline in town.

"You seem anxious to see them..." Klaus asked Bella as they were getting a bedroom ready for their visitors who were now an official couple.

"I've missed Caroline yes... Do you think Kol and Leah will find a place?" She asked him.

Indeed, Leah and Kol had decided that they wanted to leave Forks after Bella's graduation and so they were using this spring break to travel a little and look for a place they wanted to settle down in.

"Well, if they don't find what they want in Seattle, Kol told me they would use our house in Chicago for a while."

"And Leah agrees?" Bella asked as they left the bedromm.

"Apparently yes, she does. Kol said they talked a lot about it." Klaus replied, hugging Bella to his side as they went down in the garden.

"Rebekah told me that she is planning on staying in Forks with Seth next year." Bella told her Love.

"I'm sure Sue will love having Rebekah and Seth around a little longer before she looses him too." Klaus nodded.

"Yes, I think she's hiding how sad she really is to see Leah leaving so eagerly and so soon. On another note, I know Rebekah loves how being with Seth makes her feel so human, she'll be very happy here with Sue and Seth for a few years."Bella nodded as they sat down on lounging chairs and enjoyed the sun for a while longer.

.

Caroline and Stefan arrived right on time the next day.

Charlie was on a fishing trip with Billy and Rebekah was with Seth and Sue, visiting some family of theirs. The big house was empty except for Bella, Klaus and the new guests. They both thought that it was a nice change and they couldn't wait until the summer so they could be on their own all the time.

"So, how are things in Mystic Fall's?" Bella asked Caroline after they had greeted each others.

"Well...Elena decided that she wanted to become a vampie after all in a few years..." Caroline replied.

"But I thought she didn't like the idea of becoming a vampire and everything it entailed..." Bella exclaimed.

"That was when she was dating me, apparently being with Damon is different and she wants it to last forever, litterally." Stefan replied.

"I'm sorry mate." Klaus said sincerely.

"Thanks but I'm fine with it. I have Caroline and we're happy together." Stefan smiled.

"It doesn'change the fact that Elena is a big hypocrite!" Caroline said in a frown that showed she must have said it a lot.

"On another subject, Emmett and Rosalie are now well settled in town and Liz lets them get invovle with the town's events. They seem to be happy in Mystic Fall's." Stefan said.

"Yes, Sometimes they let us babysit. Their children are so cute!" Caroline said and you could almost hear the envy in her voice.

The two couples had gotten really close during Christmas and had kept in touch so they had a lot of things to talk about.

Bella and Caroline went shopping together and they all had fun in La Push beach. They even went cliff diving a few times. Of course, Klaus made sure to hold Bella while she jumped so she didn't risk her life.

All in all, it was a very happy spring break and when Stefan and Caroline went back home, everyone was relaxed and happier.

.

Right before they all went back to school, they all took the time to talk about summer and the plans they had for next year.

"Well, we spent a bit of time in Seattle but Leah thinks it's still too close to La Push so we'll be in Chicago for the next few years." Kol announced.

"Great! I suppose she's telling Sue right now?" Klaus asked, noticing she wasn't here.

"Yes, she wants her mother to be ready."

"Well, I'm staying here. I'll be staying in this house but spending most of the time with Sue and Seth. He's telling his mother right now. Being here makes me feel human and I intend on staying here as long as I can without raising suspicions." Rebekah added.

"I'm happy for you sister." Klaus said.

"Sue will love this." Charlie added.

"Klaus and I are going on a cruise for the next year or so..." Bella said.

"Yes, we're looking to buy a boat. We're still deciding on the places we'll be going but we're planing on staying in all the sunny places." Klaus added.

"Well, I'm going to change at the begining of the summer and travel with Elijah for a bit, after that, I guess it depends on what we find in our travels..." Charlie said.

"You're not mad that I'm not going to college?" Bella asked Charlie. She was surprised that he didn't even argue about it.

"You're going to be living forever and you're going to travel with Klaus. You'll be safe. You'll have time for college later." Charlie told her with a soft smile.

"We have to promise each other that no matter what we do next year, we'll all meet again here before next summer, so we don't drift appart." Bella decided.

Everyone thought it was a good idea and they all promised, knowing that when they called later, Finn and Sage would also agree.

* * *

**One chapter closer to the end...**

**I have planned a sequel for Jasper... Can you guess who I'll be pairing him with?**

**Please don't forget to review, I love to read your comments.**

**I want to thank you for all the love you've given this story so far. THANK YOU, you'e the best readers I've ever had!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	63. Chapter 63

Time passed calmly once again and before she knew it, Bella was getting ready to graduate.

"Don't be nervous Love, everything will be fine." Klaus told her as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck softly.

"What if I trip and fall down on the way to getting my diploma?" She asked nervously.

"You'll be fine Love and if you do end up tripping, I give you my word that I will compel every single person present to forget about it if it makes you feel better!" Klaus promised, kissing her neck.

"You're amazing you know that? I love you. Now why don't you let me do my hair. Elijah, Finn and Sage should arrive soon and you should be downstairs to welcome them." She suggested.

"Actually they just pulled up. You're right, I'll go and welcome them. Besides, James, Victoria and Jasper should be there soon too." He replied, kissing her hard on the lips, leaving her breathless before he ran downstairs to welcome the rest of his family who had made the trip just to see Bella graduate.

Inside he couldn't be happier, his family was once again united and they had family events, just like every normal family.

.

In Seattle, a small and skiny Cold one was standing in a room with 15 other NewBorns.

"It's time. We'll leave now. Remember what you have to do. I don't care who you kill but the Bella bitch who sent Edward to his death is mine!" He growled to the Newborns he had created to help him.

He still remembered when, a few motnhs ago, he had been close to his death after his step father had beaten the shit out of him. He was so sure he was going to die...and when Edward appeared, knowing his name and telling him that everything was going to be okay, he was sure he was in heaven... Edward had stayed with him through the burning and had explained everything to him. He remembered it like it was yesterday:

_"You're becoming a strong vampire... My sister Alice told me where and when to find you... You'll be my best friend, my brother, my son. You'll help me win my mate back. She was stollen by a powerful vampire but if my plan doesn't work, you and I will work together on creating a small army to get her back. She's beautiful you know...Brown hair with bits of red, deep brown eyes, pure white skin...and her smell... she has the most intoxiating smell I've ever smelled...and she will be mine once again. Nobody will ever be able to hurt you anymore, you're safe now. Your stepfather will be your first meal and after that my sister saw you would have great control over your bloodlust... You'll be a god to the humans, you'll be able to save every child abused by his parents or by anyone... Thanks to me, you'll be strong! You'll be able to get revenge on every mean person on the planet."_

He had been right of course and when Edward got ripped to pieces and sent away, he had been there to watch. He knew Edward, his sire, had asked him not to interveen if anything happened, he was to create a few Newborns to get revenge. He was to punish Bella for rejecting him. He was to kill her family. He was to take them all down. Edward had told him that it would work. Alice had seen it, just like she had seen when and where to find him and to save him. Just like she had seen that he would be a God in this new life. How could he not trust them when they had risked everything to save him?

"So, we're leaving now?" One of the Newborns asked him, getting him back to the present.

"Yes, we're leaving now. We should get here right as the bitch's party ends." He replied, turning toward the door and leading his army.

.

Jacob was on patrol that night.

He would have liked to go to Bella's graduation and her graduation party but Sam didn't think it would have been a good idea, neither did his father for that matter.

He was still very taken with Bella and they had all warned him to keep his little fantasies at bay but when he didn't, they did their best to keep him away from Bella and Klaus out of fear he would end up angering them. He didn't mind, not seeing her was easier than seeing her with her vampire. Knowing that they were happy together was painful to him, especially since he definitly knew they were being intimate. He knew his vivid dreams of him and Bella disturbed his pack mates and he knew one of them let it slip to Klaus. He should be thankful to still be alive... Klaus could have killed him, or compelled him to forget about Bella...

For a vampire reputed to be a monster among his own race, Klaus was pretty human after all...and forgiving enough.

He was cut out of his thoughts when he saw, a few miles away, a group of 16 Cold ones with red eyes walking toward town. He vagely heard Bella's name. He listened closer.

"So we're going to attack this Bella bitch right after her graduation party? Why?" One of the Cold ones asked.

"Because I said so. You'll get all the human blood you want in exchange so shut up and walk!" The one who seemed to be the leader barked.

Jacob knew that he couldn't take them on his own so he howled to alert the others of coming danger and started to run as fast as he could toward Klaus' house.

.

As soon as Jared heard what Jacob had heard, he shifted, pulled his pants on and ran inside. It was a good thing that they had put a couple of them on patrol. Luckily, it was just them now. The vampires, the wolves and the few humans who knew about them. Everyone else who had been invited had left already.

"Jacob saw a group of about 16 Cold ones coming this way. They're talking about Bella. They're planing on attacking here."

"What? Why? What did I do?" Bella asked as the smile she had worn all night left her face.

"Don't worry Bella, we won't let anything happen to you!" Victoria was the first to say as Klaus hugged his mate close to him with a angry look on his face and a growl starting in his chest.

"Okay, everyone get ready to fight. Seth, Collin, Brady, I want you to stay inside to protect the humans. "Sam barked orders.

"Rebekah, you stay with them too." Klaus added, knowing Rebekah had more fighting experience than the young wolves appointed to protect his loved one.

"Please be careful!" Charlie told the boys he considered family.

"We will!" Finn nodded.

"Would now be a good time to tell you that I was right to want to built a panic room like the one in Chicago here?" Klaus asked Bella after kissing her.

"Well, you can put one here tomorrow, I won't protest anymore!" She chuckled before she kissed him again and reminded everyone to be careful.

.

Everyone spread out evenly around the house, alternating shifted wolf and vampire. As soon as the first vampires arrived, they realised they weren't going to attack all around the house but straight forward so they gathered again and jumped in the fight as soon as they could.

It was over quickly, none of the New Borns knew how to fight and even if they were strong, it was nothing next to the Mickealson's. The others simply had to team up. When everyone was done, they quickly started a fire and made sure every pieces was bruning before they let in the others out.

"Next time something like this happen, I want to be able to fight and protect my family!" Charlie said as Bella was hugging Klaus as if she was trying to melt with him.

"Next time? You're expecting another attack like this one?" Billy asked his best friend.

"With Bella's luck? Who knows!" Charlie chuckled.

"Hey!" Bella complained.

"Do we even know why they were after Bella?" Rebekah asked as she held on to seth's hand tightly.

"I managed to get the answers out of the leader before I killed him. Compulsion is great! Apparently, Edward created him and planed for all of this... He chose him with Alice's help and he seemed to be sired to Edward... My guess is that Alice helped Edward choose the best candidate possible depending on who would be sired to him and how easy it would be to manipulate them." Klaus explained, still holding his Bella close to him as they all watched the fire and the purple smoke going up in the sky.

"Well, Let's hope this was the last of Edward and Alice's plans, it's getting kind of old." Jasper said.

"Yeah, let's hope!" Elijah added.

"So Jasper, where are you heading now? Back to Texas with Peter and Charlotte?" Kol asked his best friend while Leah came back after she went upstairs to clean herself up from the dirt she had on her after the fight.

"I don't know... Now that I have this ring that prevents me from sparkeling in the sun, I think I'll go and see how things are in California. I've never been there during the day." Jasper smiled.

"Anywhere in particular?" Leah asked him curiously, trying to be friendly with her imprint's best friend.

"I guess I'll see where my new bike takes me!" Jasper chuckled.

After a while, everyone went home and got ready to sleep.

In her bed, in the arms of her mate and lover, it was easy for Bella to forget just how close she had been of dying, especially when he was making love to her and whispering in her ears just how much he loved her and that he would always protect her, that he would never let anyone touch her.

* * *

**What did you think? This chapter should have been much smaller and part of the next one but I added the main plot and the fight at the last minute. After this, we have 2 more chapters, no more!**

**THANK YOU to those of you who reviewed, you're the best! Keep on going. If you ask a question, I will answer it.**

**Now that you know Jasper is going to California, can you guess who he's going to be paired with? What show?**

**Next update will be next week and then I'll update the LAST chapter on the 16th in the evening so that on the 17th, day of my 27th birthday, I can wake up to your reviews.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	64. Chapter 64

The day after graduation, Charlie talked seriously with Elijah and since he had handed his resignation to the sheriff's office, he asked him to change him that very day.

"What's the rush?"Elijah asked him.

"Time." Charlie replied seriously.

"I don't understand..." Elijah said, confused.

"I found a grey hair on my torso this morning... This is the first step to grey hair on the head and to being too old to move or do anything! I want that grey hair to be the last!" Charlie said seriously, making Elijah, Bella and Klaus smile since they, too, where there.

"Okay then, let's get to it if you're sure." Elijah said before he invited Chrlie to do this in his room so he could be comfortable.

.

A few hours later, Charlie woke up from his transistion with his entire new family by his side. He quickly completed the transistion with the blood Bella willingly offered him and was finally set to start his forever with his new family by his side.

So that Charlie could adapt easily, Klaus took Bella away for a few days. He had an appointment with a luxury boat seller to select the one he and Bella were going to use and he took her with him. He wanted her to decide what she wanted changed on the boat.

While Klaus and Bella were selecting the perfect luxury boat for their trip around the world, Charlie was with Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Finn and Sage working on his self control and on his fighting skills.

"What's wrong Charlie? You're doing very well, I assure you." Elijah told him as they were outside.

"I know I... I just feel like I'm being watched." Charlie replied, looking around and trying to use his new abilities to find out who was watching them but found nothing.

"Maybe a wolf running by... Come on, let's get back to it." Elijah replied, shrugging it off since he wasn't feeling anything.

.

In an old cemetery in Charlotte, things had been more active than usual lately.

First, there had been 6 hybrids taking turn in teams of two standing guard in front of one of the oldest tomb.

Then, there had been a young girl, a witch, that came and first knocked the two hybrids out with her powers before using an axe to cut their heads off. Then she went inside the tombe, used her powers to open the stone coffin and gave Mickeal some blood before she used her powers to break the metal chains free.

This young witch was manipulated by Esther, she had been chosen especially for this task because she was weak of mind and came from a powerful family. She didn't know what she was doing and she didn't know that the magic she was presently using would end up killing her. She was overdoing it but she couldn't stop herself from it, Esther's hold on her was way too strong.

As soon as Mickeal opened his eyes, he sat up and gabbed the witch by the throat before he drained her dry. Then he heard movements outside. He stepped out to see 2 dead bodies and 2 others that he guessed were hybrids. He fought with them and quickly killed the first one before he compelled the second on to bring him up to date with eveything that he had missed.

He learned a lot of things then and decided to wait a few hours for the next 2 hyrbids to come so he could kill them too and keep his escape a secret for everyone as long as possible before he started to head to Forks, Whashington, where the hybrid told him his entire family was living in peace. He had a hard time believing it and he was sure that whatever Klaus had on his siblings to keep them by his side, he could fight it and set them free.

.

A few days later, Mickeal was in Forks, Washington and didn't believe what he was seeing. Klaus had found love and all his children were living happily with him, his mate and her father. They also were hanging out with wolves and that angered Mickeal more than anything. It didn't matter if they weren't werewolves, after what happened to Henrik, he expected his family to stay away from all wolves.

It didn't take him long to realise that this man, named Charlie, was considered like a father by his children and for the first time in a very long time he felt jealousy swell in his chest.

He had only one white oak stake with him and his original plan had been to kill his one failaure: Klaus, but now that he saw this man, he wanted nothing more than to end him. Of course he didn't need white oak to kill Charlie but he would have to fight off all his children to get to him, he knew it.

He watched them interract for a few days and saw the new vampire getting enough control so that he was capable of being close to his daughter. Maybe a vampire turned willingly with enough time to prepare didn't go through craziness during the first few days... Mickeal stored that thought for later and kept on watching for a while.

Mickeal had to admit that Klaus did look more human when he was with his young mate but he forced himself to keep in mind that he was evil nonetheless and needed to die.

It wouldn't be easy, he would need to corner him alone but he knew he could do it. He would start with Klaus and then he would take care of Charlie. After that, Mickeal was sure he would be able to take over his family once again.

But first, he needed to change a few vampires to help him out.

* * *

**Here we go, almost done... What did you think?**

**Next chapter will be the last!**

**Please review!**

**Next chapter is the last and I'll update on the evening of the 16th so that I can wake up on the 17th (day of my birthday) to read your reviews!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	65. Chapter 65

Klaus was getting worried.

He couldn't reach the hybrids he had placed to guard Mickeal's tomb for the passed few days so he decided to call Tyler and ask him to go and check it out. The young wolf agreed and said he was going with the Salvatore brothers in case they were to find trouble there.

6 hours later, Tyler called him back to say that the bodies of his 6 hybrids where in the tomb but that Mickeal was out. He also mentioned the dead girl on the floor.

"We have a problem." Klaus told his family after calling for a meeting.

"What is it? I told you we would be fine if you went on this boat for an entire year." Charlie replied.

"It's not it. I couldn't reach the hyrbids I had placed around Mickeal's tomb so I asked Tyler to go and check it out. Mickeal killed my 6 hybrids and escaped. There also was a young girl's body, probably a witch or something." Klaus explained, worrying everyone.

"It could explain this feeling I've had for the past few days... I feel like we're being watched..." Charlie replied.

"You think he's around?" Rebekah asked, hugging Seth closer to her. He was her everything, she needed to know he was safe.

"We have to check it out..." Finn decided and they all agreed.

"Bella, I want you to lock yourself in the panic room. Even if he is a vampire that can't get in without invitations, Mickeal has been known to use other people when on the hunt." Klaus said in a _'do not dicuss'_ tone.

Bella senced the urgency and nodded before she kissed him, begged them all to be careful and grabbed a few good books before she went to lock herself in the panic room that had been installed just for her. She knew not to open it unless Klaus or another trusted member of their family asked her to.

.

Once Bella was safe, Seth, Leah and the Mickealson's went to look around the house.

"I guess my presence isn't a secret anymore. My children, I only want Klaus and the new vampire, I don't wish to harm any of you." Mickeal said as he walked out of some bushes.

"You can go to hell!" Elijah and Rebekah said in one voice.

"I had a feeling you would say that...it's why I brought a few friends." Mickeal replied as about a dozen young vampires joined him.

Immediately, everyone sprung into action.

Mickeal got his special stake out and immediately got in a fight with Klaus while the other fought off the other vampire who didn't look very skilled and were easily killable.

If the other were fighting without it being too hard, Klaus and Mickeal seemed to be evenly matched and it was really hard. Mickeal was very surprised that Klaus had decided to fight him without hiding behind anyone and since he wasn't alone or afraid of being alone anymore, he didn't even have his favourite torture weapon to use against him.

"You should just give up, you know they're just going to end up leaving you behind." Mickeal said, trying anyway.

"Speak all you want, I know it won't work. We're finally a family and you won't get to us." Klaus replied as Mickeal tried to stake him in the heart.

Klaus jumped slightly and Mickeal only got his stomach. Since it was white oak it hurt like hell and would be long to heal.

Klaus growled.

Forgetting the pain and in a quick move, Klaus took the stake and got his father in the heart. Everyone stopped their fighting to see Mickeal and the stake catching on fire. The vampires he had brought were frozen on the spot and looked really weak all of the sudden. When Mickeal's body was done burning and only a pile of ashes were left, the all started caughing and ended up dead, without any possible explanations.

"Well, this should ensure our survival from now on, we shoud spread the word." Elijah said.

"Yeah, killing an original apparently kills the entire bloodline!" Sage replied while Klaus rushed to free Bella, knowing she was probably worried sick and needed to be showed that everyone was fine.

.

A few days later, everyone was ready to finally start their summer. They hadn't really mourned for Mickeal since he had never been much of a father to them. His death wasn't a big loss to them.

"We'll see you all mid-august in Mystic Fall's for Jenna and Alaric's wedding!" Bella said to her family as they said goodbye.

"Of course, and you two enjoy your time together and stay safe." Charlie told his daughter hugging her close and congratulating himself for his really good control.

They all took their time saying goodbye, nobody had a special timeline to keep so they could take all the time they wanted, they all felt like their forever was only now just starting.

Kol and Leah were about to go in their own car to go to Chicago when he got a phone call from Jasper. The Cold one had found his true mate as she was human and about to die, attacked. He explained how he saved her and changed her. They quickly made plans to meet later, once the new Cold One was done changing and had aclimated to her new life. He was happy for his friend, why wouldn't he be? Now they both had found love and they ahd forever to enjoy both their love life and their friendships. He only hoped that Leah would get along well with Jasper's new mate, Veronica.

.

When Klaus finally parked his car to step on the boat, he put a blindfold over Bella's eyes.

"I already saw it you know, we chose it together!" she giggled.

"I know, but I had a few renovations made." He said, walking her so she was standing right in front of the big luxurious boat that would be their residence for the next few months.

He took the blindfold out and watched as she realised what the big change was.

"The name! You named it after me?" she exclaimed when she saw that the boat had been repainted and that, in elegent gold letters she could see '_La mia Bella_' written in a heart, also gold.

"You like it?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do! I love it!" she replied, jumping in his arms and kissing him hard.

They both went on the boat that Klaus had learned to pilot so they could be all alone on it and after their bags had been put away, he started it and they were on their way. They wouldn't leave their little isolated piece of paradise before it was time to go to Alaric and Jenna's wedding in Mystic Fall's.

.

Mid August, everyone met like promised and they all attended the wedding of Alaric and Jenna.

Bella and Klaus invited Stefan and Caroline to join them for a couple of weeks on the boat and of course the couple agreed, thinking it would be a very nice change for them and happy to get away from Damon and Elena for a while sicne the couple enjoyed reminding everyone on a daily basis just how happy they were together. Sometimes it was sweet but most of the time it was just annoying.

When the time to throw the bouquet away, Bella caught it without even trying and blushed when she saw how everyone looked at her after that. She hated being the center of attention and having every guest watching her, trying to figure out when she would get married, was not the best thing ever for her.

"So... You know what catching the bouquet means right?" Klaus asked her that night after their love making session.

"It doesn't have to mean anything we don't want it to mean... Marriage...it kind of was the kiss of death for Renee and Charlie." She replied softly, hopping he didn't hear her heart telling she was actually wishing they would get maried some day.

"We're meant to be, they weren't."

"What are you trying to say?" Bella asked him.

"I'm saying that some day, when you don't expect it, I'm going to propose and I would really like for you to say yes when I do." He replied, glad that the ring he had specially designed for her was well hidden.

"Well, when you do propose, I guess I could answer yes... You are my soul mate after all. If not you then who?" She replied with a giggle.

"You're sure you won't regret not having children?" He asked her, more seriously.

"About that... Sage and I have been talking... You know I'm on the pill right?" She asked him.

"yes, you said it was because your menstruatons were too painful or something." He replied, curious as to where she was going with this.

"Well, she brought up a good point. Vampires can't reproduce, we all know that, but we also know that the whole point of being a werewolf is to carry on the bloodline so..."

"You think that I could have children because of my werewolf side?" he asked her.

"Sage thinks so and I have to say that her arguments made sense..."

"And you brought this up for a reason right?" he asked her, caressing the skin on her back softly so she knew he was okay.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe in a while, before you change me and after we've had some time to ourselves, maybe we could try... See if it works..."

"You know I would love that sweatheart but what if it doesn't work?" He asked her.

"Then we'll do like Rosalie and Emmett did... I just wanted to share this with you. I know that even if you don't say it, you want children." She replied.

"You know me so well... I would love for you to have my children." He replied.

"Children? As opposed to just one?" she sked, amsued.

"We'll see what cards life deals us." He replied before he added "If it works for the first one and you want to change before we have another one, we could always freeze a few of your ovulas and find a surogate mother later or something..."

"I love you so much...Always and forever." She replied before letting the water on the boat soothing her.

"I love you too, Always and forever." He replied before thinking that cruises seemed to be good for them.

They met on one and now they had decided to get married and, maybe, have chidlren one day...

He didn't regret going on this first cruise for anything in the world. The witch had been right, he was glad he went.

THE END

* * *

**Here we go with the last chapter! What do you think of it?**

**I left things open in case I decide to add something later but for now it's over. **

**I'm already working on Jasper's sequel... You want to know who he'll be crossed over with? Well, it will be a Jasper/Veronica Mars story, probably a short one. I'll publish a note here when it's published to tell you what the title is and where to look for it.**

**I still don't know what I will do with Charlie and Elijah... But as soon as I find out, I'll publish a note here to tell you where to look for it. I'm also open for suggestions.**

**Don't forget to stop and REVIEW before you leave, it's the last chapter, the conclusion to this story and I really want to know what you thought of it. **

**IF YOU'VE NEVER REVIEWED, now is the time to do it.**

**I love all of you and I can't believe all the followers I got for this story, you are the best!**

**Keep on reading me, feel free to visit my other stories and to review on them to tell me what you think.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	66. AN: Jasper's sequel

**I want to take a minuteto thank all of you for the love you have been giving this story over and over again. You are the best!**

**The sequel is up now!**

**Well, one of them anyway.**

**It's in the Twilight/Veronica Mars crossover section. The pairing is Jasper and Veronica Mars and it's called:**

_**The Cruise: Jasper's sequel.**_

**Give it a chance, read it and don't forget to review please!**

**It won't be a long one.**

**That's it for now but keep giving me your ideas of who Charlie and Elijah should end up with, I'll consider it.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
